


Destiny or Despair

by LackingLack



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "Break-It" AU?, (Brief) Sexual Assault, Canon Compliant I Wish, F/F, F/M, POV Evolving Supervillains/Antivillains/Antiheroes, Some definite Struckercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingLack/pseuds/LackingLack
Summary: Whatsoever is done out of love occurs beyond good and evil. - Friedrich NietzscheProtect them, son.... protect the worldfromthem. - Otto Strucker





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to this fic. When I started writing this we were on episode 9 and the preview for episode 10 made me think the show was going into the direction of unleashing Lauren and Andy as a new Fenris by the end of the season. At this point though I think it's pretty safe to say that won't end up happening (unfortunately). The show has become very generic and tame in my opinion and pulled so many punches. It could have really been something much more wild and special. I'm sad. 
> 
> So anyway, this fic is to fill the relative void in this community of sort of more serious/intense plot-based fics, particularly ones where the main characters and narrative perspective is pretty ethically questionable if not outright villainous. So if that's something you're interested in you might like this a lot. 
> 
> My motivation was basically just... The Gifted is set in a world of just humans and mutants. There is no X-Men. There are no Avengers, no S.H.I.E.L.D., etc etc. So there's nothing to really prevent things from spiralling completely out of control should the main characters go haywire. And with the whole Fenris/von Strucker angle to me that was just so natural and inevitable... so yeah it interests me for that reason. And no I'm not condoning real-life incest, or real-life destruction of the White House, etc etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Lauren discover how hard letting go and moving on can really be

It's been weeks since the final battle to defeat the Inner Circle.

Lauren had to fight Andy again, but this time she was prepared and willing to do it. 

She went **all out** , giving it **all she's got**... and she _won_.

Andy has been captured, and is now being held in a makeshift prison in the Inner Circle HQ which the Mutant Underground have taken over. 

However... 

is Lauren truly ok with this?

She thought she did the right thing. But lately, her dreams tell a different story....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nggguaaah! NO! I'm... I'm not this... this... is not me... !" 

Lauren is dreaming again, or to be more exact... having a nightmare. As her body turns and thrashes under the sheets, her dream form is sifting through memories and scenes of her life, interspersed with visions of her great-grandparents, her brother... and most worryingly, "future" scenes involving herself.

Smiling, happy with her mom, dad and younger bro, going out for ice cream - flirting with and teasing cute boys - a vision of Andrea and Andreas blowing up a police station and engaging with multiple soldiers as they exit - Lauren's first kiss - her dad helping to teach her and Andy how to ride a bike - Lauren laughing as she helps to spread flames from house to house in a town as the humans scatter and flee, using her abilities to smash them against walls and fling them around....

She wakes up startled, sweaty, in a shriek again. The nearby clock reads 02:30 as the sounds of the music box which her great-grandparents owned continue playing in her head.

"What... _am I?_ "

Lauren has never wanted to think about these things. She didn't want to be near Andy again for a reason. 

She didn't like to admit this to anyone but... being around him since they used their Fenris power has felt addicting. It's like using Fenris is a drug and Andy is her dealer. 

When they are far apart, she can think lucidly about all this, and realize it's wrong. She is sweet little Lauren, she isn't like her great grandparents at all. Whatever they might have done... has nothing to do with her! She grew up the all-American teenage heartthrob, and has no interest in a life of terrorism or waging war against humanity. 

Unfortunately... things happened. 

Lauren has faced the worst humans have to offer; over time, her fundamental belief in their kindness, tolerance, and capacity to evolve has been deeply shaken if not destroyed.

When her family met a nice scientist who seemed to want to help mutants with "bad" powers learn to use them for good, Lauren was very happy... at first. 

"You and your brother never should have been born" "Your family is a curse" 

These words continue beating through Lauren's skull ever since that day. 

How can people really think this about her? 

Then there were the Purifiers. Face to face with a modern reincarnation of the Ku Klux Klan and Nazi movement, Lauren has had to become familiar with countless mutants she cared about losing their lives and being horribly tortured.

Even though the Underground stopped Reeva's plan to obliterate the entire US government and begin a mutant revolution to establish a homeland (at the cost of Reed's life)... it doesn't matter. 

Humans still hate and fear mutants just the same. Persecution is ongoing. 

Nothing's really changed.

Was it even worth it? 

That's the question Lauren is constantly wrestling with lately. She has barely been sleeping since Andy has been in the same building as her. 

There is this... **pull** she is always feeling from him. 

She _needs_ him. To be near him, with him. In many ways he **is** her, they are one. It's what they're meant to be. 

Lauren rises to her feet, getting dressed and bringing some supplies with as she begins sneaking over to where Andy is kept prisoner. 

Her thoughts are wild and racing as she walks

"It's not right keeping him like this" 

"How dare they, he's a von Strucker" 

"I won't **let** them do this to my brother"

She enters the large room and walks up to the cell with plasma beams surrounding a tiny space for Andy to sit and stew with his thoughts.

They consider _this_... "rehabilitation". 

Andy had tried escaping of course, numerous times; but his attacks just bounced off the plasma and hurt himself. Sage and Lorna made sure to design his cage well. 

As Lauren for the first time since the battle sees her brother she melts emotionally, her face softening, as she runs towards. 

"Andy! Andy are you alright? I'm.... I'm so sorry they did this. You don't deserve this. You were just doing what you believed in. I know that now." 

Andy is weak from barely eating drinking or exercising for weeks, he looks a bit haggard, baggy eyed, but his eyes flutter open in her direction 

"...Lauren...? Why are you here? ...Just kill me." 

Lauren crying, "Andy no. I'm not here to hurt you. Come on, I'm getting you out of here. This place isn't right for either of us-"

At that moment the lights near them all turn on and doors up above along a balcony open, as the members of the new Mutant Underground march in, their new leader Polaris followed by the others: Esme, John, Marcos, Sage, Caitlin, and Naya. 

"Just as we suspected-"

"My calculations revealed a 98.7% chance of her doing th-"

Caitlin looking down shocked and disapproving, can barely even understand what's happening

"LAUREN! Don't do this! Please.... I can't lose you" Marcos holding her tight comforting her as she sobs and turns away from her daughter

Johnathan Proudstar, the Underground's former leader but now a simple member, speaks in booming assertive tones, "It's not too late Lauren, to still do the right thing. You can back off from your brother, calm down, and come join us again."

Lauren's hurt face as she takes all this in, looking around at her friends judging her, staring coldly, like she is an object to them now

"Wha... I am doing the... right thing. What, what are you saying? Why are you all even here?"

Polaris, after staring at Lauren, has also had enough and speaks in her own blunt way, "Esme has been reading your mind for a while now Lauren... we knew you might do something stupid like this. We were trying to come up with a plan to help heal you but it looks like we ran out of time."

The blonde who is standing next to Polaris and pressed against her, "Nobody is mad, we know this isn't your fault. Just please consider this a kindness that we've found you when we have."

Naya, the young water mutant, "I know you'll do the right thing Lauren! We all have faith in you." Beaming smiles... although somewhat strained and forced.

Marcos Diaz has a face of a puppy dog as he looks at Lauren, "Just walk away and go back to your room. There's plenty of time for more tests to try to figure out what's going on here but in the meantime we really need you to step away right now. Please do it... for us. And at least for your mom." 

Caitlin is looking again at her daughter trying to be strong, after having recently lost her husband, and her son being considered a terrorist criminal, she feels like Lauren is her only tether to her past life and to happiness. Giving a weak smile to Lauren, Caitlin again, "Lauren please. We love you. Everyone loves you. Just come to us."

The entire time Lauren has been hesitating in front of the row of metal spheres emitting the plasma cage around Andy's cell, taking in all of the impassioned pleas from her friends and family. Listening, trying not to break down herself. Getting so confused why she is even doing this. "I.... " Her face is bent twisted, so unsure now, her eyes close

...

Her thoughts and feelings coalesce now as her expression stiffens and she stands straight...

" **Andy, run.** "

Immediately after uttering those words she activates her mutant ability to smash shields across the spheres maintaining his cage, pushing the objects apart enough to disrupt the flow, freeing her brother. 

"NO! Damnit! ...Do it." Polaris shocked at this turn of events, but feeling the resignation of leadership, nods to those near her to begin the contingency operation.

After being given the command, Thunderbird jumps down towards Lauren and Andy as Sage pulls out a tranquilizer rifle aiming and firing right at Lauren

Lauren lets out a squeak and gasp as her shields barely form in time to block the shot, she is taken aback that this is even happening, her friends are actually attacking her now. "Wha... "

"Shit" Sage turns to try to move and get another shot

Now Lauren's brow furrows and she grits her teeth eyes glaring. Letting out a guttural yell as she pushes out a shield barrier slamming into Sage, hurtling her body against a wall.

Thunderbird is about to tackle Andy but, even in the young von Strucker's weakened state he is still capable enough to blast the indigenous marine away, before gingerly getting up and walking close to his sister. "... Wow. You know they'll just kill us now right?" 

Lauren has such an intense sensation now of togetherness , of belonging, of union. It's filling her with newfound confidence and aggressive impulse. "...They can try" her only response

Esme's eyes light up shining blue as she makes an attempt to control the minds of Lauren and Andy

It almost seems to work as the Struckers are frozen in place... but the feedback loop of their minds conjoining together with their physical closeness is too overwhelming for the telepath, as Lauren's body convulses until shaking out of it, dizzy but regained conscious control 

"Ah-!" Esme falls to the ground, clasping her head in shock and agony. Depleted from experiencing a psychic defeat, as her green hair lover holds onto her 

"We won't let you **ruin this home!** Like you did our last one, _monsters_ " Naya is so upset now, she has lost dear friends in this struggle, and these arrogant Struckers are about to throw it all away like... like it was _nothing?_

"Haaaa!" Blasting a water stream which goes right into Andy, flinging him all the way across the room against another wall before Lauren can quickly form a shield barrier, cushioning him from slamming too rough. 

"RRauggh" Andy is still damaged, his tired and worn-out form can't handle this kind of abuse, Lauren can feel him break a rib and it hurts so bad, like it's her own

Now she is just lost in rage at her brother being hurt.

She's felt his pain and suffering the entire time he's been kept prisoner - his _resentments_ , his _frustrations_ , the **taunting** the "do-gooders" of the Underground have _inflicted_ on him throughout.

Their idiotic entreaties and appeals to his so-called... "better nature".

Caitlin begging and pleading with him multiple times a day.

So **unbelievable** that they are still tormenting her brother! After _all this time_ , all the **sacrifices** he's made? For **mutants** , for **them**... for **everyone**. Now they even **dare injure** him?

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM, BITCH!" Lauren focuses her energies aiming inside the young aquatic mutant's body, as multiple tiny shields are forming using blood as their medium, covering the girl's heart in a barrier. Naya begins gasping for air clutching at her chest , growing dizzy.

Lauren stares triumphantly and makes a fist with her hand, as the shields are now forced inwards, destroying the girl's heart itself. Naya thrashes about, spitting out bursts of her guts... then collapses, dying instantly.

Lauren, still seething, exhales deeply, as a slight grin forms.

Stunned faces of the Underground mutants at what's just happened

"Wha.. how ... how could... you _are_ a fucking monster!" Polaris is incredibly angry now 

Caitlin is just wailing, impossible for her to believe any of this is real, as she rapidly hyperventilates falling to her knees

" _Diablo!_ " Marcos outstretches an arm emitting a heated lightbeam which lances right across Lauren's face between her eyes.

"Gyauh!" The blonde von Strucker crying out, staggers back some steps, hands moving to cover her face, visible steam rising off.

Her protective brother launches a furious blast knocking Marcos off his feet and flinging him against a nearby wall.

Polaris takes this chance to try to finally finish both Andy and Lauren together, permanently.

As she raises her arms focusing her electromagnetic might, every metallic object in the room starts quaking and twisting, giant beams and sheets are being ripped off the walls, ceiling, floor itself, and are now levitating above the green haired mistress of magnetism.

" **It's over for you.** "

Both her arms jut out as the huge ball of metal hurtles right towards a stunned Andy.

Lauren though reacts quick enough, and a shield barrier encases her and her brother, the metal slamming onto it, pushing against.

"Nrrrggghhh..." Lauren gritting her teeth, standing up, an obvious horrible scar now on her face, arms extending out.

It is now a contest of wills between the two women.

Lauren is absorbing the massive powers of her brother into herself, restoring her with newfound life and purpose, as she stares fiercely outwards , continuing to push her shields against the green glowing metal wall.

Polaris is now sweating visibly, grimacing... it is beginning to sink in to everyone around who is going to win.

Lauren now grinning, giving a low raspy laugh, taking confident steps towards her enemy - until finally Polaris' concentration has been sufficiently broken. The huge hexagonal shield barrier flying out towards the balcony, crashing into the assembled Underground squad - the metal providing some cushioning but still sending them all flying back.

Lauren now exultant in the intoxication of victory, helping to pick up her brother so he faces her, as she wraps a leg around him, spinning them around while she starts loudly and passionately making out, biting Andy's lip.

Glaring right into the eyes of her absolutely devastated mother.

Caitlin feels faint and collapses. 

Two hearts... two souls... become one.

Joined together, climbing upwards and lifted spiritually.

It is a moment of transcendent bliss that could last for all eternity as the white distortion field of the Fenris effect begins to take form around the two...

Lauren's eyes fluttering now, letting out a moan.

Lorna groggily rising to her feet , noticing the situation "...Ah, shit. Everybody DOWN NOW!"

Forming an EMP shield around herself and the rest of the Underground.

As the entire room they were in suddenly goes blank.

And is no more, vaporized.

The Underground members are now being levitated mid-air in a blackish-green bubble as a gigantic chunk of the building around them has been permanently erased.

As they strain to see around them, there are no signs of Andy or Lauren....

#### Two weeks later

The von Struckers are laying in a hotel bed together, the night sky above them in a gorgeous view, the windows wide open letting in a calming breeze

Andy is gently caressing and kissing Lauren's facial scar as she shudders in relief and delight, she had been massaging his wounded ribcage

She positions herself above him and removes her last few articles of clothing

"You sure about this?" asks Andy

"I've **never** felt more alive" as Lauren lowers her body down onto her naked brother, and the two begin to rock back and forth noisily, into the night....

##### Musical Inspiration

Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha (On the nose and a bit self explanatory... the one singing part about 2/3 or so through is perfect to describe Lauren with Andy though)

E.T. - Katy Perry (Yes another really poppy song but the whole "Angel or Devil" bit is good for describing Andy/Lauren)

You Bring Out the Worst in Me - Unlike Pluto (Another song where the title kind of says it all but yeah basically describing how the Fenris connection and bond enables both Andy and Lauren's inner aggression to come more to the surface)

Closer - Nine Inch Nails (Sort of describing the raw animal urges Andy and Lauren feel due to their connection, and how when they use their combined mutant ability it somewhat makes them feel "closer to God")

Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande (Perhaps a bit too slow tempo of a song but I do like the lyrics at least, describes how Lauren changes due to Andy's presence)

Wreak Havoc - Skylar Grey (Very popular song used in many video edits but it's good enough for describing the changes in Lauren over the course of this chapter, how people think she might change or get redeemed but "tomorrow she'll be back at it")

Losing My Religion - R.E.M. (A song probably a lot of you haven't actually heard and it's a kind of a slow one really, mostly the title is suited to describe Lauren's creeping doubt over her old embrace of pacifism, assimilation, and all that, and she begins to suddenly "snap" and lose her entire religion and turn to the Fenris power instead)

Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz (Yep another 90's song, I'm dating myself here big time, but I think it works for describing the impulses both Andy and Lauren begin to feel regarding the restrictions and all that their parents and the Underground impose on them)

In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg (A classical music piece, I wanted to inject a little bit of variety, it's purely instrumental and essentially symbolizes a slow gradual thematic build and then the final part is much more intense, kind of meant to suggest how Lauren has been feeling these urges for a long time but suppressing them until they just explode out of her causing chaos to erupt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I'm considering doing a follow-up story on them using some kind of a timeskip, so they're a bit more aged up and we can follow their adventures in this new set of circumstances
> 
> Feel free to give me any feedback


	2. Burgeoning of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Fenris siblings have broken free of the hold the Mutant Underground had over them.
> 
> But now what? 
> 
> Thus begins a new journey for our wayward heroes...

Andy and Lauren are in bed together, finding it a bit hard to fully go to sleep just yet.

As they finally gave in to their deepest most secret forbidden desire, the dams have broken emotionally and both are feeling especially vulnerable and sincere...

"Oh my **god**. That... that was my first time, you know" Andy is breathing hard on top of his sister as they are tangled among sheets.

Lauren looking a bit embarrassed , nodding looking into her brother's eyes "It was mine too, Andy" 

Andy's eyebrow raises "Wow. What about - what about Wes? Or... Billy?"

Lauren shakes her head "Those are _boys_ next to you. Don't worry about them. **You're** all I need" as she moves in to kiss more.

"So, tell me about Rebecca. You two never - you know? Did anything?"

"... We weren't really together that long Lauren. And... " Andy's face scrunching up in clear pain. 

"Oh, it's ok its ok. I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I'm sorry." Lauren rubbing and stroking his face, peppering him with light kisses.

"Lauren... I killed her. She was so sweet to me... and I _killed_ her."

Lauren is just taking this in, calmly staring at her lover, trying to just be supportive and let Andy open up.

"I didn't **want** it to happen! Why... why did she **make** me..." Andy is crying, a mess 

Lauren just hugging her brother moving his face in between her chest "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. _None_ of this is your fault."

Andy's tears keep trickling down his cheeks, as he picks his face out of his sister's chest. "Lauren, I never should have left you. Please forgive me. I was an **idiot**. I don't know _what_ I thought I would find out there but.... it all felt so _empty_... and now I know why. **You** weren't around" staring heartfelt into his sister's gaze smiling genuinely.

Lauren's face is lighting up she's blushing and some tears trickle down her face "Oh Andy... I... I **hated** you. For a long time. I blamed you for _everything_. But you're right. I was just mad at myself because I didn't have the courage to go with you. I was scared, I wanted to keep our parents happy and just... pretend everything could go back to the way it was. Stupid me, right? Like you said it best, 'normal is gone'. "

"I'll never leave you again Laur. I promise"

"That makes two of us"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#### The next morning

As the siblings finished taking their shower together and are brushing teeth in front of a mirror

"So today is the big day. We've got to start trying to find Reeva Payge." Lauren offers triumphantly

Andy nods. "Yeah, if anyone can help tell us what to do next or how to help use our abilities, it's gotta be her."

Lauren looking at him in the middle of brushing and spitting "We... obviously can't go back to our mom ever again"

Andy, sad but resolute. "No. No we can't." 

Lauren chirps up, with a grin "I don't really think of her as our mom now anymore. We were birthed from the bosom of this Earth to do great things."

Andy turns to look at her "Wow. I didn't know you had those kind of thoughts before..."

"Yeah sillyhead. God made us like this. No point in being upset, we are how we are, and if anyone doesn't like it, we take care of them"

Andy blinks a few times but then nods agreement. "Yeah, I... I guess you're right. We take care of 'em if they don't appreciate us"

"Mm hm" Lauren gives him some kisses on his face 

As the two walk out of the hotel, dressed in the now-comfortable mostly black colored sturdy outfits Andy has been wearing for the past half or two-thirds of a year, with sunglasses on of course

"Ok so if I remember right, Caitlin mentioned Graph was allowed to move to some mutant hang-out in New York City. It's a huge place but I figure if we get there and try to find some fellow mutants we can ask around, tell them who we are, and we find him. He's got to be our best bet for finding Reeva."

Andy nodding "Yeah Lauren. Sounds great. I've never been to New York City before though."

Lauren laughs "No problem, do you think **I** have? We have each other that's _more_ than enough."

"Plus my remaining Inner Circle bank account" Andy snorts and smirks at her

"Yeah that's very handy too" she teases back.

They board onto a train headed out of the D.C. metro area towards NYC

Walking onto a relatively secluded section of car, having bought out the other seats for the day to avoid needing to mingle with humans or in general be spotted too much

As the train is moving Andy takes out a Nintendo Switch and begins playing some games, while Lauren opens an EReader and immerses herself in some novel

"I'm hungry I'll be back bringing lunch you want anything"

"Um what do they even have? I guess a salad?"

"Yeah sure a salad or a soup or sandwich or something I'll be back, love you" Kissing some, gets a bit more passionate than anticipated, but then Andy walks out of the car towards where the cafeteria is

Lauren exhales looking out the window, she can't believe how happy she is now. It's like her old life was in black and white but now everything is finally in color... because she's with Andy. 

As she turns back to her novel, she hears the car door open in the opposite side from where her brother left

Some college age guys wander in 

"Wow! Damn! Where is everyone here? Awesome, more footroom for us"

Lauren turns to them "Actually this whole car is reserved. Would you mind finding another?"

"Damn, check _you_ out. ...Reserved? What are you, a Saudi Arabian princess?" They start laughing

One guy lets out a whistle "Look at you. _Real_ nice. You want some company baby?"

Lauren is just staring calmly at the 3 of them, feeling a rush of emotion build within her. 

"I'm taken. Thanks."

"Don't see nobody. Just you and us. What do you say, wanna hang out?"

Lauren is about to form a rage-filled grimace but converts it into a sickly sweet smile "Sure baby. Hey you guys wanna have some fun? Come on with me over here" Getting up and walking towards the bathroom, sashaying side to side, trying to show off her physical assets to these suckers

"Come on lover boy, your friends can come watch too"

The dudes stare at each other not even believing it but then some pump fists and elbow each other, following Lauren

The mutant blonde breezily pushes open the men's restroom door as she saunters inside "Th-this is my first time doing something so wild. But you guys are **hunks** ", giggling.

The first guy confidently walks in with full swagger as his buddies enter behind "Yeah this is what I'm talking about. Damn smoking body show us them tits girl"

Lauren leans her head back now as her eyes open wide, the door shutting hard behind the three guys, the two friends turning around "What the?" 

"Hahahahaahahhahaahaha" Lauren is just laughing as she grips both her fists, shields forming over the friends crotches, they reach down in shock and confusion "Oh my god oh my god oh my god" as Lauren snaps her fingers horribly imploding and mutilating the two men, they are writhing around on the train's restroom floor in agony 

The main dude is just totally taken aback, has no idea what's even going on, then starts to realize the blonde is doing it somehow "Oh .. oh SHIT! FUCK!" He turns to try to escape but shields materialize around his arms and legs yanking him to the floor, as Lauren steps a black boot onto his face. 

Staring callously down at her prey "I'm still sexy, right? ...Tell me, who's in charge?"

"Y-y-you. YOU! YOU'RE IN CHARGE! Please... please don't... oh no" He is bawling now like a kid, peeing himself. 

"Good boy. Soon, **all** you shithead humans will know your place, beneath our **feet** " As she raises hers up and smashes it down onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

Lauren is just breathing heavy now, staring around at her handiwork, when the door is knocked on "Lauren? Are you in here?" 

Lauren's face is gripped in terror, she realizes her brother is back, but doesn't want him to know what happened, as the two guys are still painfully moaning and groaning on the floor

"I'm coming in" Andy opens up , the door pushing back one of the dudes "What the f-.... oh my god. Are you OK?"

Lauren is just breathing still, trying to regain composure

Andy stepping over the guys, grabbing onto holding his sister tightly "Lauren. Did... did they attack you?"

She's still just staring as the groans and squeals continue "Oh, **do** shut up" as she grips her hands and shields compress over both of their throats, destroying their vocal chords

Turning her face to her brother, smiling "I'm so glad you're back Mr Hero" kissing him

Andy allows the kiss to continue, but soon eases her off "Lauren... I know what we are but... can we really just do this?"

"Oh hun... don't be a pussy. No one's going to find out. Besides, they were _assholes_. The world is a better place now, that's all. Now crush that one's head, he's just passed out"

Andy, gulping hard, but moves his hand over and exerts his mutant ability to do exactly that, a sickening crunch is heard

"Thanks dear. Time for lunch ~" Lauren says this in a singsong way as she holds her brother's hand guiding him out of the restroom...

#####  Musical Inspiration

She Loves You - The Beatles (Wanted to include a really all-time classic pop song, The Beatles are obviously ideal for that, they have many to choose from, but this one worked for this chapter, and yes it's meant to be heard sort of ironically since Lauren's love for Andy is pretty clearly not totally healthy or leading to good things)

Maneater - Nelly Furtado/Daryl Hall & John Oates (Works for her behavior showing her stomping on the faces of the redshirts embodying "Toxic masculinity" tropes)

Hypnotic - Zella Day (Lauren's increasingly succumbing to the Fenris power and becoming more attuned with her ancestors)

You Don't Own Me - Lesley Gore (Another somewhat pro feminism song I suppose, although whether Lauren is really a positive example of feminism is dubious I guess)

I Never Met a Girl Like You Before - Edwyn Collins (Just showing how sort of powerful/unique Lauren is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter I know. Easier for me to sort of tackle one or two scenes at a time. 
> 
> Well let me know what you thought


	3. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Lauren begin to loose their moral bearings as the quest hits roadblocks

Caitlin Strucker holds onto a framed photograph of her family, smiling happy faces, Andy sticking his tongue out at the camera

She sobs as her tears drop onto the portrait

Marcos was resting near but is now awake, walking up to her placing hands over her shoulders and peering over onto the photo, kissing and nuzzling his face against her neck

"Hey... you can't keep beating yourself up like this."

Caitlin nodding, trying to be strong and choke through her tears

"It's not your fault - you're an amazing mother. Some people... are just born bad"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train lets off at Penn Station as the Fenris siblings walk out, entering a whole new world for themselves at last

Andy is stretching and yawning "god that took forever. But wow this place is gigantic"

Lauren is awestruck tilting her head up like a typical newcomer/tourist just staring all around "It... it feels like I'm in a _movie_ "

Andy pulls out his phone "So what did you remember about that hangout Graph was staying at?"

"Hmm... I only know it was something like "He went to see the White Swans" or something is what our mo- ... Caitlin said"

"White Swans, White Swans... ah here we go. There's actually a bar called that, let's go"

"Yay, my bro is a genius" Lauren hugging Andy, leaning her head over onto his shoulder smiling contentedly

Andy rolls his eyes "Yeah that was amazing typing words into google alright"

Lauren punches him in his side "Shut up lovebird, you did great. Now let's go"

Andy and Lauren spend some time just wandering around the city, checking out various sights, as they follow the phone's directions to The White Swans brewery establishment

"Hey I got an idea wanna have some fun?" asks Lauren with a devious smirk as they walk past a tattoo parlor, dangling her fake ID

Andy raises an eyebrow "Um.... I hope you're not... seriously?"

#### 3 hours later

Andy and Lauren are both laying out on their stomachs , their backs legs and everything in-between exposed as the tattooing artist finishes up their work

They had picked out a design of a great wolf from norse legend.... 

It has been etched across the backside of both their bodies, basically using the two of them to make an enormous portrait of a ferocious Fenrir

There is a running image of the construction in front of them from a phone camera aimed at their back as the two admire in approval

"God I love you" 

"Show me"

They begin making out as the tattoo is done

The rest of the journey is a bit sore for them but they manage as they reach their destination, walking right in 

Stares as faces attempt to size them up and down

"Yes hello would you happen to be acquainted with this gentleman?" Andy shows an image to the barkeep of Graph's irascible mug

".... Nope. Sorry kid. Now run along, this ain't no place for minors"

Andy stares at the man, he and Lauren look toward one another and nod

"What... if I told you we're the new Fenris?" 

Barkeep's eyes shoot open as the blonde sibs get surrounded by patrons

"The fuck you just say? That's impossible. Fenris been gone long time... thank goodness"

"No... no... it's real... IT'S REAL!" a horrified mutant has been psychically seeing an aura surround Andy and Lauren, it appears as a great brownish flickering wolf-like image rising over their bodies 

All of the mutants immediately bow their heads in respect and fear

"... He's back here. Follow me"

Andy and Lauren walk in to find Graph, a hopeless mess, sniffing glue, trying to get high

"Damnit I told you, lay **off** that shit bro" the barkeep smacks the glue out of Graph's hands 

"You're supposed to be helping watch the place, you could have noticed these two were coming" points a thumb behind him as Graph's eyes widen in fear recognizing Lauren

"No, NO! SHIT, how'd you find me? HELP!" attempting to stumble up to his feet and escape but is too dizzy and clumsy, managing only to fall over knocking down some things

Andy massages his temples "Look. We're not here for a battle. We just could use some help... that's all."

"We'll pay, of course" Lauren adds enticingly

Graph looking warily but beginning to relax a bit "Pay huh.... how much?" a toothy grin

"More than enough for as much Kick as you'd like" Lauren smiling

"Ai'ight. I'm in! I'm your man" Graph is beaming now trying to appear like a professional who just scored a huge job

"Are we sure that..." "Shhh, he'll be fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the train ride back to D.C., Graph has been frantically scanning cameras all over the last known and best guessed locations of his targets: Reeva Payge and Fade

Suddenly his face lights up and he nods to himself doing a sneaky grin

Pretending to yawn, waving a hand around "Oh boy was **that** ever easy." as he turns the laptop around to face Andy and Lauren

The two look closer as Graph explains "This guy can turn invisible but lucky for us, he's so damn paranoid he has security cameras all over his liquor shop anyway" images of Fade walking to and from, doing trash and other tasks

"Now as for the other little lady... she wasn't an easy one to find but yeah I did it. Bingo! Gotcha!" A woman who looks uncannily similar to Reeva Payge accompanied by two young children going in and out of a nice townhouse

Lauren and Andy nod to one another satisfied... although a bit confused "Hmm, that's weird. Reeva with kids? Well whatever. Thank you Graph excellent work. Here, please don't end up killing yourself yet though we still have further need of you" As they electronically transmit the funds to his account

Graph chuckling to himself "Eh I know my limits, no big. Much appreciated though"

#### The next day

Andy and Lauren are approaching the liquor store Fade works at as they send in Graph first alone, reasoning that Fade has no idea who Graph is but might freak out and panic seeing the siblings

Graph agrees to it because he likes liquor

Wandering into the store checking out various bottles "Aw baby this is my jam right here , ok big man ring me up wouldja"

One bottle "accidentally" drops and breaks "Oh woops, sorry man I'll pay for that"

Fade grumbling "damn right you will" as he walks over to begin cleaning

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt , Fade's body shaking uncontrollably as Graph tazers him, then picks out a phone placing to his face "Got him"

As Fade's eyes swell with consciousness, he is tied to a carseat with Andy and Lauren looking at him

"Look we know you fled once things turned south for the Inner Circle. We just want you to know, we're not upset"

Fade sweating as he stares "Wha... what the... why is SHE here?"

"She is with us now. So, are you in? We're trying to find Reeva and we think we know where she is."

"We need you Fade. You're our best hope for puttings things back together again"

Fade is just staring at the two of them back and forth, closing his eyes then nods "Alright. Let's do it, what the hell. That shit store bored me anyway" smiling

#### Outside Reeva's townhouse

"Cloaking ON" Fade announces theatrically, determined to prove his worth to his new employers/partners

Lauren raises an eyebrow to her brother but he just nudges her to go with it, as the three enter the fancy home

Sounds of domestic bliss can be heard echoing throughout as the young boys are wrestling while playing video games together, calling each other horrible insults

"I told you two to cut that out, no cursing in this house!" 

Andy's face perks up instantly he knows that is the voice belonging to Reeva, as he walks quickly towards her flanked by his sister and Fade following

Shocked as they see Reeva, she is dressed like a normal person and has been staring at an ipad as she works on something

Andy and Lauren nudge Fade to uncloak as they appear in front of their former master/nemesis

"I've returned. And now my sister is with me"

Bending their knees in front of her, the two blonde von Struckers bow their heads to show respect and fealty

"Now what in the _hell_ is all of this? Will you crazy people go on and get **out** of my house before I call the police?"

After a few moments of Andy and Lauren just blinking awkwardly staring down, they turn to face one another as Andy shrugs

#### Back outside Reeva's townhouse again

"Ok so obviously something is wrong with her"

"Does she have amnesia?"

"I don't know. But... and I didn't really want to do this... there are people who **do** know and could help"

"Graph... you aren't going to like this but before you fly off the handle. We **will** pay you extra for it. I promise. Please tell me you can continue to behave as a solid pro"

Graph looking at the siblings , scratching his chin "alright well I am that. So whatcha go- OH WHAT THE FUCK? NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on buddy please? For us?" Lauren works her charms on the older disheveled man, picking up a nearby canister of Kick and leaning it towards his lips

Graph is breathing heavy turning his face side to side "I can't. I won't. It'd dishonor my poor bro's memory. NO!"

Lauren gets more serious now face changing to be more one of iron "Think of it like this. You'll finally have some kind of control over them. _They'll_ owe _you_ a favor."

"We can handle them. Nothing bad will happen to you, you can even make fun of them if you need to." Andy adds in. 

"Can I... can I punch 'em?" Graph begins to loosen up to this prospect

Andy and Lauren glance at one another then both basically shrug and nod to Graph

"I'm **in** " as he is nodding beaming again

#### Two nights later

Graph is hard at work inside the humvee parked a decent distance away from the intended target - a seemingly mundane looking corporate building which is actually a weapons research and development lab run by a subsidiary of Creed Financial and subcontracted out to the U.S. government. 

"How's it going, you making progress?" Asks Andy

Graph just grunts, then puts a canister of Kick up to his lips inhaling deeply before letting go and relaxing, manic at his computer "These fellas are real tricky alright but yeah boss I can crack it. Their cameras will be mine, and the alarms too!" 

Andy nods serenely as he looks outside the window at the incoming other humvee "Perfect....", beginning to crack his knuckles in anticipation

The other vehicle parks next to theirs as Lauren and Fade get out

Lauren smiles and waves towards Andy "So... is he done? Are we good?"

Before Andy can even reply, Graph wheels around his laptop pointing out the internal structure of the building "You can enter from here, the alarm won't go, it's the main lobby, then take a right and go up some and you reach where they have all the "organic research"... or you know, mutants like you and me" Shuddering some at this prospect, as he inhales from the canister again "There's only one problem...."

"Yeah? And what's that, you brainiac?" Snorts out Fade, who is in no mood for guessing games, as he's quickly putting on a flak jacket and seems nervous

"Don't rush me asshole. Well... the fastest and really only path there does take you through their main security center. Probably no way to avoid all their guards"

After hearing this, both Andy and Lauren's faces perk up "Really? Great! Alright, let's go"

"Wait wait wait.... are you sure? I mean.... shouldn't we try to ... avoid those guys? Y'know, sneak in?"

Lauren just looks at Fade in this condescending way like he's a dog as she holds his shoulder "You're _so sweet_ to worry about us. But yeah, this will be more fun than I thought"

Andy, Lauren, and Fade begin to walk off towards the building after attaching earpieces for communication with Graph in the car behind

"Um, y'two forgetting these?" Fade holds out two more flak jackets

"We're good man. But thanks." Andy just winks at him 

Fade looks at them puzzled but follows and cloaks all three as the siblings walk right up to two guards at the main entrance

They both use their abilities to knock out the guards in seconds, picking up their keycards

Lauren hesitates in front of the door "... this is boring. Uncloak us two ok?"

"Er... ok... if you say so... " Fade does as requested, thinking to himself " _Your funeral, chumps_ "

As the door opens guards immediately notice the intruders and while some begin attempting to radio in backup and alert the whole facility, others pull out their weapons to begin firing

"Hahahahaha" Lauren gracefully jumps into the air using quickly materialized shields as stepping stones as she crushes their enemies against the ground with her hexagonal walls, while Andy just roars as he reaches out his hands and forcefully tosses and flings more away, some of their limbs jerked out unnaturally, and bodies indented 

The sound of a semi automatic weapon is heard as Lauren just in time blocks it with her shields "Hehe, _~ al-most_ "

Andy, furious, twists the guard's arms and legs in horrible positions "How **dare** you!" 

"Oh, my _hero_ " Lauren holds onto embracing him 

Fade is just watching stunned barely able to move, sweating and shivering some

They continue on like this for several more passageways until finally opening the door to the lab

Quickly dispatching the two guards right by the door, they look around noticing a large glass or plastic enclosure in the huge room way up high "Graph, what you got for us? Where's our targets?"

"They're... up top dude. Up high. Can you get to them?"

Lauren radios in "On it" as she and Andy are quickly running up towards the enclosure using her shields as improvised stairs

As they reach the plastic cube, Andy blasts open the door announcing their presence to the scientists working within "Hi everyone", waving

Panic ensues with various of the labcoated technical staff trying to hit various buttons on the machinery around them "No." Lauren simply covers all the equipment with a thin shield blocking access

"Now, who here is in charge?" Andy and Lauren are walking around looking each scientist up and down until they notice an older gentlemen bearded and his namecard says "Chief of Science Operations" 

"Gotcha. Ok, we're gonna need you to unlock those two over there" The siblings point to two transparent canisters filled with fluid and two female bodies inside each 

The head scientist shakes his head sweating "No... no. I-I can't. They-they're **dangerous**! You don't know what you're doing!"

Andy is just nodding his head pretending to take seriously what the doctor says, "Lauren. If you would"

Lauren can feel her heartbeat increase and pulse rising as a grin overtakes her, she grasps her shields onto one of the other scientists raising them into the air over between herself and the chief doctor 

"Aghh... gurk... hel... help" the scientist is struggling to breath and escape from the shields

The chief doctor is nervous sweating his eyes flirting between his colleague and these mutants 

Lauren's eyes glare right at the head scientist as she clasps a fist with her hand and the levitated colleague's head implodes, spattering blood and other materials all over her and the head researcher... while her eyes roll back in her head briefly and a low moan escapes her lips

Fade, noticing all this, visibly flinches and gasps, shocked

"Oh... oh my god... oh my god..." The head scientist begins vomiting onto the floor

"Now. Unlock them."

Crying, the scientist gets up to his feet, weakly gesturing for the other staff to assist him as they input various codes and levers, the chief scientist applying his thumb and an eye scan

There is a hissing sound as compressed air is released with the tops of the canisters open and the fluid draining out, revealing the naked forms of Sophie and Phoebe Frost

"You did the right thing. Thank you. Now you may as well release all the others also" gesturing at the other cells around the large cavernous room with mutants trapped inside 

"Y-yes... I... I understand. As you wish" Inputting his biometric signature again he works more codes with the staff as various noises all over are heard, mutants tentatively walking outwards their first glimpse of freedom in god knows how long 

The scientist is looking up and down at the Fenris siblings now, his curiosity overtaking him "Y-you two truly are magnificent specimens" 

Andy regards this man with utter disgust scrunching up his face "Hope you had a nice life" blasting the scientist's body right through the cube's wall, hurtling outwards into the air as he flies downwards to the ground about 1000 feet down

Fade opens up a bag taking out expandable cots as the siblings remove the young blonde's unconscious bodies from each tube, removing their own coats to give the Frosts some appearance of decency. 

As they are rested onto each cot, the three are about to depart, when Andy grabs the microphone in the cube "Everyone please stay calm and just meet us down there by the exit, you will be fine. We're here to rescue you"

The mutants look dazed and confused but follow the instructions, as Andy Lauren and Fade walk back down a shield staircase holding the two cots carrying the Frost sisters between them

As everyone leaves the building, the siblings stop Fade "Wait. We have one more thing to do here. We'll catch up, go help them, and thanks for your work." "You did amazing Fade, thanks so much" He is nervous now looking at them, starting to figure out he may be in the deep end past where he's used to, but he nods and turns to offer the cots to the other escaped mutants as they all keep walking away towards the humvees 

Once everyone seems a safe distance, Andy and Lauren embrace one another as their Fenris effect kicks in

Suddenly, nothing else matters.

There are no mutants. No humans. No struggle. No worries.

There is only... **them** , as they feel the sublime bliss of pure unity

The entire scientific complex evaporates right before the unbelieving eyes of the escaped mutants, as Andy and Lauren walk out towards the two waiting vehicles

Graph has left his to greet the newcomers, the friendly chap that he is

As Andy and Lauren get in front of the crowd, they are about to try to give some kind of a speech when Lauren notices one of the younger mutants staring at her seeming confused "Mm?" Lauren remembers her face is still covered in blood and guts from earlier "Oh yeah, th-" The girl mutant hides behind her mom, obviously terrified, as the mother holds her back looking at Lauren with fear as well

Lauren stops, looking at them, shaking some, her eyes narrowing "...You know what? You don't _need_ to know. Enjoy your lives, you **judgemental pieces of shit** " storming off towards the other vehicle

" **Lauren!** Damnit." Andy jogs after her, while Fade and Graph try to reassure everyone things are fine and guide them towards one of the vehicles 

Lauren has entered the backseat of the vehicle and is just staring out the window into space, trying to ignore everyone else outside 

As Andy opens the door next to her and gets in "Come on. They're not used to that. They didn't mean-"

"Why did we save them? They are ungrateful"

Andy just lets his sister talk 

"We do **all** the fucking work, we did _everything_. They have new lives, we give them a fucking car and everything. Oh but I'm **bad** now because I had to get my hands dirty? _I'm_ the **bad guy** huh?" She is shaking, holding herself, starting to cry

"D-do you think I did something wrong?" Looking into her brother's face begging nonverbally for assurance

Andy just stares into his sister's face firmly, shaking his head "No. You're **perfect** Lauren. You're _always_ perfect." as the two begin making out

Knocks on the car door startle them both as they pull away trying to again appear professional composed and in charge, as they let in Fade and Graph who are carrying the Frosts still

"Yeah just leave them right back there, hopefully they'll be alright on the ride" Fade just nods, but he could definitely swear he noticed the Struckers getting intimate

Lauren looks at Andy again smiling, as they hold hands she leans over to whisper "You're the best brother I could have ever had"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#### Sometime later that night

As Lorna is passionately performing cunnilingus on Esme, the blonde is rubbing around on her clit and moaning, her hips gyrating out - suddenly, the moans get much louder or more abrupt, as she clasps her head

Lorna removes her face from Esme's womanhood "Was I _that_ good?" with a teasing smirk

"No... it can't be... Lorna. My sisters... they're **awake** " Esme looking deeply concerned, as Lorna registers the news with alarm

#### At a former Inner Circle safehouse

Sophie and Phoebe Frost both begin gasping as their faces jerk up suddenly, then looking around themselves

They have been resting on two beds in a room, Andy and Lauren are seated in chairs opposite them watching and waiting

The von Struckers stand up and Lauren extends out her hand "Hi. Welcome. We saved you."

"We have a job we need you two for, we start tomorrow. Interested?" asks a gentle faced Andy. 

Sophie and Phoebe are done looking around their surroundings, when they each place a hand to the side of their heads "There. Now that bitch of a sister won't be able to find us. ...Ok what were you two saying? Right, a mission. Hm."

They look playfully over at the two Struckers, both Frosts smirking 

Sophie " **Love** the new scar Lauren. That's so _in_ right now" 

Lauren just staring stoically back

"And are you two fucking yet?" 

Andy gets red faced at this looking down 

"... Yeah, that's a yes." They both suppress giggles

"Well, we'd love to stay and help you with your big _very_ important mission but, well... we got other stuff to do. Bye" Now their eyes flash blue as they try to control the Struckers' minds and prepare for their exit

Instead, about a second or two later Lauren's head crashes down right onto Phoebe's, and Andy's wrist grabs onto Sophie's throat 

"Aiigh!" as Phoebe collapses down 

Lauren places a shield onto Phoebe's neck holding her down like Sophie is as she leans in right over her face glaring down

"You **fucking BITCHES**. _We_ are in charge here, not you. And if you **EVER** try to mess with me or my brother again. I will **KILL** both of you." Staring manically right into the Frosts eyes as she whispers " **...slowly**."

Blood is trickling down Lauren's forehead as her scar has gotten agitated from the headbutt as she has been speaking, her tongue extending out to catch it and lick it 

The Frosts are both struggling, choking, as they look up at the Fenris siblings, clearly afraid

"Are we clear? ... Say it."

"Auughhh.. cough... yes. We-we understand... Y-You two are in charge here. Please... can't breathe" They're both suffocating and barely able to form the sentence

Andy releases his grip and Lauren lets off her shield "Good. Then we should be able to work together just fine. See you two tomorrow."

Coughing, the Frosts hands are moving around their necks as the Struckers turn to exit the room, but Lauren lingers and faces them before she leaves "...And for the record, we do fuck. And it's _amazing_ " as she winks

As Andy and Lauren get into their room, they playfully celebrate and dance around after their big day of making all these new allies and even doing a good deed of freeing fellow mutants, soon they're undressed and rolling around on the bed together embracing

As they start to have sex, Andy puts his hands around Lauren's throat, gently gripping, he needs to feel it again after what he just did with Sophie, being the one in control, being the man

Lauren eyes light up as she smiles big, blissful feeling the pressure around her, nodding encouraging him to keep going harder with it 

As their bodies are pushing together she reaches up clawing her hands fingers nails against his chest and neck, cutting him, as she moves her head up and kisses and licks the blood off...

#### The next day

Andy, Graph, and Fade stand on top of an adjacent rooftop to Reeva Payge's townhouse waiting for the Frosts to finish their mental investigation from a safe distance, as Sophie and Phoebe are standing on top of Lauren's shields between buildings straining to discover what they can about Reeva's condition

Their eyes finally cease shining blue as they nod to Lauren they've finished and the three ladies walk back to join the guys

"So? What's wrong? Is she ok? Did you fix her?" Andy is almost begging eager for news and resolution to get his old mentor back, he and Lauren desperately require a purpose in their lives

"Um. Well. It seems our sister Esme along with Sage did quite a number on old Reeva back there. You see... she doesn't even know she _is_ Reeva anymore. She believes her name to be Aisha Foxx, a girlfriend of these boys' father who was tragically murdered during a terrorist incident at Creed Financial's D.C. branch. 

Everyone gulps at this relevation as the Frosts continue

"... Yeah I'm sure you've all heard about that right? So basically this is their funny little sense of humor. "Aisha" is now raising dear daddy Quinn's orphans for him beyond the grave."

"Kind of sweet in a way. Poetic really" They muse

Andy collapses to his knees hands covering his face, as Lauren is just open mouthed stunned "No... this... this can't be happening.... NO!!!" Blasting off the chimney to another near building , as he cries , "now what do we do?" Lauren leaning over to touch and try to console him

Fade is just bowing his head in contemplation paying his respects to his old boss mentally 

Andy finally stops his tears as his head lifts eyes defiant and burning "...I know what has to be done. We're going to finish what she started."

" _Time to burn it all down, brother_ " thinks Lauren as her eyes glint up manically and she begins to grin. 

Composes herself as she proclaims "It's time for Revolution"

...

##### Musical Inspiration

GRRRLS - AViVA (I started to arrange these songs much more in a chronological sequence this chapter, as in they're meant to symbolize parts of the chapter in order... this one was nice as just a sort of upbeat happy one, although fairly fierce undertones with the whole "I'll never sing along")

Today - Smashing Pumpkins (Yep you guessed it, a 90s song again. It's basically meant to symbolize how happy Andy and Lauren feel together wandering around NYC, sort of a date for them. And yeah the song itself is fairly self-aware with irony, which is intended for the story as well of course)

Stand - R.E.M. (Very poppy song, it's all about getting people to kind of question where they're "standing" , the direction they're headed in and why, which I thought was good symbolism this chapter for our heroes)

Help! - The Beatles (Another Beatles song, I felt it was kind of an amusing way to symbolize one of the themes of this chapter, of Andy/Lauren actually reaching out to others for assistance, it's super happy and of course it's meant as ironic contrast with the more questionable if not outright malicious motivations present by our heroes)

Toxic - 2WEI (Britney Spears cover) (Yeah, this song is super overdone and overexposed but I still found it appropriate for the unhealthy nature of the Andy/Lauren relationship, how they can't help themselves even if somehow one or both of them know it's wrong)

Problem - Natalia Kills (Nice rockish song basically just talking about how a girl is a problem, symbolic of the increasingly unhinged nature of Lauren, she's not just an innocent going along with Andy but she is herself the problem)

I Did Something Bad - Halocene (Taylor Swift cover) (Mostly picked for the whole theme about doing something bad but it feeling good wanting to keep doing it, suggesting Lauren feels absolutely no remorse and if anything the more she is violent, it just further activates her personality to crave it)

Deep End - Ruelle (Pretty slowish depressing song, basically meant to represent Lauren and Andy both getting drawn further into their ancestors ways, like how their connection and bond is inevitably drawing them there)

Hurt - Johnny Cash (NIN cover) (Honestly including this song here may have been a bit of a mistake, it doesn't completely fit, but my idea was Lauren and Andy are kind of becoming not just sadistic but also masochistic, as I tried to suggest with their sex scene and the kink involved, like it's a form of self loathing they have as well now, you could also read their refusal to wear body armor and their urge to rush into battle as in a way them being kind of suicidal perhaps or just not valuing their lives as much anymore, just addicted to the thrill of combat now, and almost dying makes it even more exciting for them)

Down In It - Nine Inch Nails (Another 90s song, supposed to symbolize the contrast between the bliss and serenity Lauren felt while being one with Andy using Fenris, and then reminded by the innocent rescued mutants that maybe she really has become something of a brutal monster herself, of course she basically suppresses this realization immediately and just gets mad at them for "judging" her)

Before You Snap - Yonderboi (Pretty artsy song, meant to symbolize how both Andy and Lauren are kind of reaching their breaking points especially now that they rejected guidance from Caitlin and the Underground, their other mentor Reeva is also gone, they have noone left to turn to, and have to invent a new purpose in life... and that purpose may end up being quite twisted)

History Repeats Itself - A.O.S. (Relatively soothing calm song, I thought it was appropriate as an "outro" for the chapter. But it also symbolizes how Andy and Lauren finally decided on their new purpose, and it's essentially without them necessarily being conscious of it fully, just them repeating history from their ancestors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I felt a need to take this series more dark/intense basically
> 
> Lauren has to become more of a psycho for me, to drive things but I've tried to get Andy to not quite be so conflicted either and essentially going along with her willingly more and more
> 
> I hope the whole sex type stuff between them isn't too over the top or offensive I worry about that some, but I feel it really is needed to help sell this story
> 
> I tried to insert some humor in this also to lighten it up a bit and not have it feel too one-note
> 
> Well hopefully you enjoyed, and thanks again for reading!


	4. End of Dreams/Waking to a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are decades where nothing happens; and there are weeks where decades happen." - V.I. Lenin

Several months have passed since the liberation of two of the Frosts, and in that time there have been a string of mysterious incidents blamed on a new organization of renegade mutants

The media and public all believed that with the collapse of the Inner Circle, mutants would no longer pose such an active threat

The ramping up of fear and hysteria has led to more human persecution, driving a corresponding increase in mutants seeking shelter, safe haven, and asylum

The ranks of the Morlocks have only swelled...

#### Morlocks Tunnels, Now

A group of refugee seekers have arrived, waiting in lines to be checked and questioned by the guards stationed nearby

As the line moves forward, one new refugee in particular, wobbling along on a cane, and wearing a shabby brown cloak and hood, arrives at the check-in station

"Remove hood, need picture of your face." 

"Oh! S-s-sorry... I-I'm just nervous" as the refugee brings their hood off shakily, revealing a face peppered with mutated pockmarks but still looking young and strong, with a shaved head, glasses covering shining bright eyes... and a strange scar between them

A photo is taken as the refugee looks shyly into the camera, attempting a weak smile "State name"

"E-Elizabeth. Elizabeth Andrea." 

The check-in Morlock just grunts and nods looking at the new refugee again "You won't need to be branded, continue in. Welcome to the Morlocks" gesturing behind them at the complex of sewers and the sprawling mutant community therein

Elizabeth and the other new Morlocks begin wandering about, awestruck at the scale of these facilities underneath the surface world

There are tents, shacks, supplies, tables, mutants everywhere, just out in the open, doing mutant things, not worried in the slightest about how the human civilization might regard them

Blink, Erg and Glow are present running about trying to get everyone oriented and finding places for them to sleep, and make sure to get their info for mealtimes and supply runs 

"Well, hello my lady. You look new. Marvelous. Would you come right this way?" Elizabeth turns shocked to hear Erg's booming dramatic vocal inflections 

"Oh ... y-yeah, of course sir." She hurriedly nods and follows limping 

"Ah here we are. What a fantastic domicile for a young miss like yourself" as Erg gestures to... literally just a tent with a sleeping bag, toilet, and one small cabinet drawer on top of the bare ground

"W-wow! Th-this is p-p-perfect! Thank you sir!" Elizabeth is making sure to beam and smile widely at her savior as she rushes in her new tent

Erg softly chuckling "My my. You really are quite enthusiastic. So unlike many of our newcomers. What did you say your name was again...?"

"Oh. I-I'm Elizabeth Andrea sir. I'm sorry, I just get s-so excited!" 

"Elizabeth Andrea... beautiful. Well we have our lunch soon so anytime you feel ready you may join, it will be a good opportunity for us all to get to know some of our newcomers like yourself" as Erg types into a touchpad registering the info

Elizabeth nodding "Understood sir. Can't wait!" as if right on cue her stomach lets out a rumble

Erg just laughing as he walks off to help others

As he departs and Elizabeth is alone in her new tent, her facial expression changes, the goofy toothy smile replaced with a stern gaze and a huff " _Simpering dolt._ "

Looking around herself as she attempts to sit down on the sleeping bag " _I'm really expected to live like this. Well that's ok. It won't take long..._ "

#### A while later at the assembled large tables gathered for lunch

Everyone is busy digging in, it's been so long for many of these newcomers since they've had any kind of regularity to their meals, always on the run, trying to escape, get free, get stable. 

Blink begins to ring a bell loudly as she stands, getting everyone's attention including Elizabeth's whose eyes cock up as she had been slurping on soup (and spitting some out discreetly, hating the taste)

"Hi everyone. I just thought it might be appropriate since this is our first time together like this for a lot of you, to go around and get to know one another." 

Some groans and looks of panic and terror follow

"Oh come on, haha. It won't be so bad. Just... just say a bit about yourself, your history, what brought you here. Why you're a Morlock in short. Oh, yeah, mention your mutation too! It'll be good. This is a judgement-free zone I promise." 

" _Judgement-free huh.... ahahahahahahahahaha. Yeah I just bet._ " as Elizabeth is mentally rolling her eyes

The first couple Morlocks are very nervous as they speak, the usual crap, had to run from their parents, society won't understand, shunned by peers, Sentinel Services chasing them, yada yada yada you get the picture

Elizabeth listening bored waiting for someone with "potential" to start talking

Finally it comes over to a young man about Andy's age, he appears of mixed african-chinese descent, and there is a blindfold around his eyes 

"Hi. My name is Artie. My parents are dead. My mom died early in my life, and dad died trying to save me from humans who... thought I was an abomination." As he takes his blindfold away revealing that he literally does not have eyes at all 

"Basically this is my great 'gift' you would say. I can't see normally but I can somehow 'sense' stuff anyway, and I can do this with what I sense" Artie broadcasts a visual windowlike display of information onto the table in front of everyone, to oohs and aahs

"Dad reached out to the X-Men. He thought they were heroes, thought they would help us. But they didn't do **anything** , they sided with the humans who killed him! They didn't care about the freaky mutants I guess, just the pretty ones" Artie's gritting his teeth as he talks, upset

Elizabeth staring straight at him , mesmerized " _Yeah that's the one_ " 

More Morlocks get their turn to speak finally it's time for Elizabeth

"And you... Elizabeth right?" Asks Blink as she looks over cheerful at Liz

"What's your story?" 

Clearing her throat and nervously adjusting her glasses, "W-well. I-I-I'm not really much of a mutant you see. W-when I turned 16, most girls get a n-new car, a phone, or l-laptop, you know? I got... these." Pointing all over her skin to the many odd bumps 

"B-b-basically made my hair start f-falling out too, and pretty much drove my b-boyfriend away."

"Yeah, that's my p-p-power all right. To look totally f-f-fugly." People laugh a bit as Elizabeth does a dorky shy smile 

"It k-kinda also hurts... I th-think these bumps go inside me too? S-so I've had to use this since then" Gesturing to her cane 

Letting out a fake forced grin "B-b-but now I'm with all you! I'm so h-h-ha-happy now" 

The assorted Morlocks are stunned, some rise to their feet clapping for Elizabeth, others are wiping away tears

Blink "You have such courage. You really are an example of the very best of us Elizabeth. Thank you for sharing." Looking at her face a bit quizzically, could swear she looks vaguely familiar somehow. 

"Can I just ask about that scar? Fall off a bike as a kid?"

Elizabeth's eyes flash some as Blink asks but she quickly calms herself "N-no... s-s-somebody did this to me. T-to hurt me."

Gasps among the crowd "Oh my god" "How dare they" "Damn humans at it again"

"Did Purifiers do this to you Elizabeth?" Blink asks with a caring expression, used to hearing tales of woe regarding them

Elizabeth stares at Blink then looks down "N-n-no.... actually.... a mutant did this."

"A mutant? That's horrible.... I'm sorry. Even among our own kind, there really are some bad apples. Did they get caught?"

"Yeah... bad a-a-apples, there you go. T-t-otally. It was one of those bad ones.

And n-no... they're not c-caught... but I got a feeling th-that eventually they'll get what they d-deserve." 

Blink and the other Morlocks are just sagely nodding "Wow, well that sure got dark. Hahahahahaha. Sorry Elizabeth it's not your fault, you're just being open. Ok on to ... Tommy Chong-"

Elizabeth is now drowning out as noise everything being said and done, reflecting on what happened, as she notices Artie seeming to "look" at her out the corner of her eye, a grin forms on her face " _Got your attention huh_ "

#### At a safehouse/training facility

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Andy is charging himself up and blasting through various objects while running, trying to maintain his preparation and battle readiness for what's to come

"Excellent, just excellent. You're such a natural!" Phoebe is clapping, beaming proud of her star pupil as she walks over

"Here you go, you really got in a good workout let me just help" using a towel to wipe away sweat from Andy's face, neck, and chest, her breasts "accidentally" leaning onto him

"Oh oops haha. Sorry." Looking into his eyes smiling

Andy's heartbeat is getting higher now as he just looks back at the beautiful blonde, gulping "Uh no. It's ok. Thanks... which are you?"

" _Way to ruin the mood loverboy. Sigh, men._ " Phoebe thinks to herself before perkily replying "Phoebe. Rhymes with 'See Me'. As in ya know, wanna see me some more later?"

Andy scratching the back of his head, nervous. "I-... I mean... yeah but. Lauren...?" 

Phoebe's expression turns sour. "I don't see her around do you? Come on. Live a little. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Don't you get bored always being with the same person?"

"We're all kind of isolated here you know? We can't just mingle with regular society that much. And...." looking at him more sultry again "We all have needs Andy."

#### One hour later

Sounds of sex emanate out of Phoebe's bedroom as she's with Andy, until finally they both finish, exhausted lying on the sheets

Andy turns away from her feeling guilty "We... we shouldn't have done this ..."

Phoebe just looking at him as she gets out her bong and takes a hit, blowing the smoke out "Life's short bud, and it's only once. I regret nothing. Now I know why your sister sticks to you so hard" rubbing his back and kissing on his neck 

"I mean damn. Look at you back here. Most people just get like a little rose or a skull or some shit on their ankles. I guess you really don't plan on _ever_ breaking up with her... do you?" she's carefully searching his face and body language for reaction to this

Andy is trying to relax and not be such a downer, as he kisses her back

"It's... not that simple. We're connected. The tattoo was her idea anyhow, but it's alright. If it makes her feel like we're closer... then it's good"

Phoebe just sympathetically nods while noting to herself he never really answered her question "Well I better go. You can just chill here for a while alright? It's been fun and let's not make this complicated with a relationship thing"

Andy kind of reluctantly agreeing "Yeah... keep it basic. We just had needs"

Phoebe looks at him, smiling at how tough it was for Andy to say that as she puts some clothes on, blowing another kiss on the way out, shutting the door behind her

" _Robbing the cradle now huh?_ " Sophie's blue eyes as she's leaning against the hallway right behind her sister 

Phoebe turns abruptly to face her, Sophie sending another psychic message " _You better damn hope Lauren never finds out. Would hate for you to be in ... pieces everywhere around here._ " winking at her sis

" _You idiot, that's exactly why I'm doing this. His sister is an insane psycho who's sooner or later absolutely going to murder us all. Unless we somehow split those two up, we're not getting out of this thing alive._ " as Phoebe points and taps at her own head, suggesting Sophie needs to get smart and start thinking

Sophie just looking at her sister calmly " _Better watch what you say. I believe in Lauren. She's our hope for the future._ "

Phoebe laughing out loud " _Are you fucking serious right now? That chick babbles to herself. I've seen it- ohhhh let me guess, I have TWO fucking gay sisters? That's a joke. Well sorry Soph, but this Frost is strictly dickly._ "

Sophie is indignant but remains composed " _You wouldn't understand would you? Not everyone only cares about crude stuff like sex and money like you do. Maybe I happen to agree with her perspective on things that's all. I admire her courage and dedication. More than I can say for a lot of other mutants we've both been around._ "

Phoebe just rolls her eyes, " _Yeah whatever_ " turning away, offering a hand as both a wave bye and sort of "talk to this" gesture as she walks off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the back, Graph is loading and setting up the detailed equipment they had "liberated" over the course of the past few months, calibrating and running tests to find out the limitations and power of the station

"So pointdexter. D'you really believe in all this stuff we're doin'? Is all this really gon' help out the mutantkind ya wager?" Fade suddenly uncloaks in front of Graph, drinking whiskey at 2pm again

"Oh my fucking GOD! Do NOT do that. Jesus" Graph is grabbing his chest barely breathing after that shock as Fade cracks up

"Anyway ... yeah man. I think this can work. I been checking the message they want me to send and I do believe this baby can put 'er out there to the masses. As for what happens after, damn man they don't pay me to think that way right?" 

Fade nodding as he stares at his bottle "You can say that again, cheers mate"

#### Roughly two weeks later back at the Morlocks tunnels

Elizabeth is carefully balanced inside of her tent, sitting on top of the cabinet drawer with her legs bent around knees pushed out forming a cushion, elbows on hips and hands and finger tips extended outwards on top of her knees, eyes shut, as she breathes slow, entering a transcendental meditative state

Reaching out through time, space, and the astral plane to her ancestors, the von Strucker twins, begging them to communicate and teach her their ways

Seeking to absorb up whatever wisdom or guidance they can offer her, their humble descendant

"Mm yes. I see. **Chuckles.** Right. Then I'll try that. Should be fun-"

"Heya, knock knock" is a voice heard as a green skinned Morlock girl with red curly hair comes into the tent, walking up to Elizabeth and waving her hands in front of her face

"Uh, are ya there?"

Elizabeth continues talking seemingly to herself a bit more, as the green face mutant squeezes her cheeks playfully

A hand jerks out grabbing the Morlock by the throat hard as Elizabeth's eyes burst open 

"Ah-grrrhhkkkk... s-sorry...."

Letting go of the grasp, panting, looking around herself, re-adopting her persona again. "Oh. Y-y-you... startled me, that's all" smiling at the Morlock girl

"So what br-brings you to my humble a-abode?" As she puts on her glasses and pretends she needs the cane again

The Morlock girl is rubbing her neck still, coughing, trying to breathe again. "Just... wanted to say... hi that's all. I heard we're both partners for a supply run"

Elizabeth looks at her, smiling "A-awesome. I'm sure w-with you there nothing will go wrong"

The Morlock girl smiles back "I'm Jasmine by the way." putting her hand out "Nice meeting you Liz, of course I heard what you said during that intro lunch, wow. You really have it tough" getting all sad for her fellow Morlock

Elizabeth puts out a hand of her own, pretending to be nervous as she shakes Jasmine's "G-good to meet you too Ja-Jasmine. I love your name. You l-look cool too. And d-don't worry about me. I-I-I'll be fine."

"Well it might be pretty soon we probably better go get showered and change right?" Jasmine asks, eager to make her first supply run a success

"O-Ok. Let's go!" 

#### Approximately 15 minutes later

As the girls stand facing away from one another in the shared showers the Morlocks have set up, Jasmine turns back to grab the shampoo, but is frozen in her place by what she sees

Elizabeth's naked body is indeed covered in those bumps.... but... she looks incredibly toned and has a lean musculature everywhere, like a cheetah or tiger. And a very weird tattoo like half a wolf or something across basically the whole of her back and even below 

"...A-am I th-that gross huh? O-or... did you want to join me?" Elizabeth asks feeling the staring, turning her face and smirking, sticking her tongue out at Jasmine

"It's amazing... when did you get all that?"

Elizabeth looking around herself and down at the shower floor "N-not that long a-ago.... i-it's something very s-special to me"

"Well it's cool! I'm a big fan of horses myself though haha" Jasmine just doing her best to keep things casual before the big event with her partner

Elizabeth smiles at Jas and splashes some water onto her "H-horses are made to be r-ridden, w-w-wolves devour"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#### Later that evening

"Ok everyone let's get this straight. I know this will be the first time for a lot of you and that's ok. It's fine to have nerves. Just remember, we're not out there to start any fights , get revenge on humans or anything. Just get the stuff that we need. Since there are so many newcomers lately we need to do more and more of these, so I've split you up into a few teams. I'll be blinking you all in to the various places and coming back to pick you up again. Any questions?"

Elizabeth looks around herself at Jasmine, a guy named Todd with the M mark and who looks very serious and nervous, and another girl who introduced herself to the group as Annabelle, she has blue hair which sparkles some. " _Time to find out what you all are made of._ "

Blink is standing in the middle of the area escorting out each squad in turn with her portals, there is a line and they walk up to her, placing each team where they need to be to grab supplies, it's a fairly well organized operation by this point in the Morlocks' existence.

"Oh hi it's you guys. Ok Elizabeth you sure you feel up to trying this? I don't want to seem like you're forced, we just like to get everyone to feel involved and like they're part of contributing you know?" 

"Y-y-yes, it's fine. I w-will do my very best maam!" Elizabeth smiling ear to ear like a little cutie at her hero Blink 

"God, you're adorable. Ok everyone remember just find these items marked on your phones get 'em into your bags and then wait... _quietly_ , and that's the important part!" As Blink opens up a portal right in front of the assembled team and they walk in

Finding themselves in a darkened warehouse, there is some complaining by Todd "What I can't see how will we even-" but Annabelle just shakes her head about, and blueish sparkles of light seem to drift around illuminating enough of the area for the light switch to become visible

"Wooooooooowwww.... so cool!" Jasmine hugs Annabelle , as the sparkle mutant sheepishly grins in delight, Todd apologizing and immediately looking around frantically for the listed items, as he turns on the lights for the storage area

Elizabeth is just letting them get to work as she wanders around looking out the grate. "I-I'll just g-go make sure nobody is a-around ok guys?" they all quickly nod at her "Yeah sure thing Liz thanks! Be careful" 

Spotting some security a distance away, chit chatting with each other and smoking together. 

Elizabeth knocks over a large column of cans onto the floor causing a large ruckus "O-oh no! Oh-oh my god! What-what i-i-if they see us here!" screaming this out at the top of her lungs, hysterical and frightened... or so it'd seem.

" _Let the test begin_ "

"What? Is someone there? What happened Liz?" the three are rushing over to her, as the guards have heard and start running towards everyone shouting "Hey! Who's in there? Don't move!"

"No.... n-n-no.... guys I'm s-so sorry...." Elizabeth crying 

Jasmine being the brave one "It's not your fault , this happens. Just.... just hide ok?" Elizabeth nods and totters/scurries off behind some other boxed goods and packages

"Ok everyone just do like we trained" Todd and Annabelle nod as the three get ready to fight assuming positions

The security guards burst in the room, weapons drawn

"Nobody move! You're all under arrest for trespassing an-" 

"I don't think so!" Todd focuses and spits out some large globs of mucous onto one of the guards, it begins melting his clothes , as Annabelle shakes her hair around trying to blind the guards with her sparkles, and Jasmine makes some thorny plants come up growing out of the ground ensnaring the guards feet

"Auugghhh! Get it off me! Th-they're **mutants!** " One guard panicking badly begins shooting at the three trespassers, the other guards immediately following that lead

"Augh!" "Grrkrkkh" "S-sorry... everyone..." Sounds of agony, crying, and being unable to even breathe are sadly heard as the three young Morlocks have been repeatedly shot and lie on the floor now 

The security are breathing hard staring at what happened "Oh my god... what the hell was all that", about to reach for their radios to call this in, as they pull off the plants and everything from their uniforms

Suddenly the grate behind them closes, heads turn back "Huh!?"

Elizabeth is calmly standing right behind them, caneless just staring, looking disdainfully over at her dead comrades 

"Well, **that** was disappointing." 

"Wh-who's there!?" The guards point their weapons at her

Elizabeth is manically half giggling to them as she grasps a hand and the lights go out 

"Let's just say... I'm the mutant your parents always warned you about"

Walking confidently towards the security, "Don-don't come any closer!" sounds of panicked shouting screaming , guns firing, and horrible body part ripping, followed by sobs and pleads, are then heard... until all goes quiet....

#### About 10 minutes later

A portal noise is heard as Blink walks in to find a grisly sight , covering her face with her hand "Oh no... oh my god no... no..." bending down crying seeing the dead Morlocks nearby what are apparently security guard corpses too 

Some crying is heard as Blink turns her head spotting Elizabeth in the corner, all curled up, head in her hands, scared as Blink approaches "W-w-why d-did they do this? I-I... I just... I sp-spilled cans and... they came..." sobbing and wailing loudly now, her face covered in blood

Blink just hugging her , wrapping her arms around "It's ok, it's ok. It's ok. We're going home now." Elizabeth coldly letting out a slight smile away from Blink's sight

Blink and Elizabeth step out of a portal back into the tunnels carrying the three deceased Morlocks as a crowd gathers, mutants shaking their heads in disbelief, some crying, others coming up to check on Elizabeth and offer condolences as she meekly and graciously accepts

"We'll talk about all of this later. Just rest for now ok hun?" as Liz nods and totters away

#### At a crowded Morlocks dinner table the following day

The assorted mutants are chowing down as usual although the tone is a bit more somber than normal, as Blink rings her bell again

"Everyone, I have something important to say. You've probably all heard about what took place last night. We tragically lost three of our own - their names were Jasmine, Todd, and Annabelle. They died doing what they could to try to help us all. Nobody is to blame for what occurred, and I would like to allow Elizabeth to talk now since she was there"

Clearing her throat Elizabeth shakily gets up to address everyone "Th-they did everything they c-could to k-keep me s-s-safe when security attacked us. I-I know that they are still wa-watching us now, but j-just from a h-higher place" as she looks upward dramatically closing her eyes

Sitting back down, Blink continues "Elizabeth feels guilt and blames herself because due to her condition she may have knocked some things over causing a noise attracting the guards' attention. But we need to let her know that this is NOT her fault. Ok everyone? Please be very sympathetic as I know you will be." 

The gathered Morlocks are nervous with talk and questions being raised about fear of humans, and whether that could happen again on supply runs

"We can't trust humans man. I told you all, they hate us! Just hiding here and doing nothing about what's going on outs-" Artie is getting pissed as he starts to rant until Erg cuts him off

"Whatever goes on outside is not our concern. We only exist at all because we keep to ourselves and remain out of sight. Would you rather us have a shelter for those who need it, or nothing at all?"

Artie just bows his head feeling defeated, as a few other Morlocks shout out questions of what happens if Purifiers attack, many of the newcomers are nervous about it having recently escaped their persecution and are still very scared

"They can't attack what they can't find. That's why we remain so secretive. Anyway, violence and abusing our abilities won't really solve probl-" Glow is trying to calm nerves and assuage fears with her usual glowing optimism and tranquil approach to life

"A-and i-f they do find us?" Elizabeth has finally had enough and interjects. 

Glow turns towards her surprised "Excuse me?"

"A-are you gonna just c-c-curl up into a b-ball and cry for your m-m-mommy?"

"Hey... that's not-" Blink looks concerned and begins to caution Liz

Elizabeth has a stern look and is somewhat red-faced as she totters up standing now "O-or.... will you m-make a FIST and STRIKE?" pounding the table with her hand

There is a mix of views towards her now, whispering taking place, some Morlocks looking upset others approving, Elizabeth sort of looking around judging the situation before realizing she probably went a bit too far

"S-sorry. I guess i'm j-just... not feeling t-too well right now. I'll go." Slinking back down to her seat after bowing in apology, as she begins to walk off

"It's ok. You've been through a lot. I'm sure everyone understands... though it might be best for you not to go on the next few supply runs, is that ok?" Blink asks caringly

Elizabeth nods "Y-yeah it's f-f-fine. I'm sc-scared of them now. Th-thanks everyone." as she begins to get up and hobble off

"Hey." She hears a voice behind her as she's walked a bit off 

"Y-y-yes?" Standing still, turning her head back seeing it's Artie

"I just .... I just wanted to say. I agree with every single thing you said back there. And, so do some others. We just don't have the guts to tell it to _them_ like you did. So, thanks." as he smiles towards her

Elizabeth just looking at him for a while "Th-thank you Artie. I r-really appreciate that. I b-better go though." 

Artie nods, and turns to leave 

As Elizabeth totters away she begins uncontrollably grinning

#### The next night during a supply run

Almost all of the Morlocks are either asleep or off trying to get what's needed as Artie is by himself using his mutant ability to scan for any incoming threats, the task they've assigned him with

He hears footsteps approach and turns as Elizabeth is right before him "Oh hey I forgot you aren't out doing anything eith-"

"...Artie. I have a confession to make." As she is standing up completely straight tossing away the cane and removing her glasses

Artie looks at her confused "...Elizabeth?"

"You see, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you here" as she reaches into a pocket pulling out a medical instrument, placing it onto the side of her arm and pushing in an injection, wincing and gasping slightly as the various pockmarked bumps begin to recede and disappear from her body

"W-what's... going on, Elizabeth...." Artie is using his senses to pick up on this while backing up a few steps

"My name's not Elizabeth, Artie. It's Lauren von Strucker." she begins to grab onto a part of her face near the back of her scalp and peels off a thin layer of prosthetic skin, shaking her head as long blonde hair falls out "And I'm not actually a refugee." 

Artie looks a bit panicked and confused as he was backing up but now just freezes in place 

"I apologize for this deception but it was the only way to get so close to you. ...Are you scared?"

Artie standing there sensing the visuals before him, gulps hard and shakes his head 

Lauren smiling "I knew you wouldn't be. You see, Artie, I could feel it within you." as she walks to him placing a finger onto his stomach

"I felt it right in here. You have the burning desire and passion for vengeance, the hatred of humans. I know you do because I'm the same"

"The same...?" Artie's voice chokes up

"Yes. I also wish to kill humans just like you do." as Lauren is sort of just walking around a bit now, turns to look directly at Artie again "... and I have. Lots of them."

Artie sweating some but also feeling in awe

"... however, it still isn't enough. Not nearly enough. Many more people still need to die by my hand. That's where you come in Artie."

"Me? H.... how?"

Grinning, "Well you see. Your ability. What I need you to do is check this location" she pulls out a phone scrolling over with satellite imagery and zooming in to a place within D.C.

"Check there every morning from 9:30 to 10:30. One day... it will disappear."

Artie's face goes a bit pale and he gasps but nods, a bit excited 

"And... what do I do Eliz-...Lauren? On that day?"

"Just make sure everyone here knows about it that's all. Show it to them. I'm confident Clarice, or 'Blink' as you call her, will handle the rest."

"Blink won't... she isn't gonna do anything, you heard what she says-"

"I've known her a lot longer than you have. I knew her before she was a Morlock... she'll do it. She has that hero's blood still in her. The urge to save, to rescue, to halt evil. It doesn't leave a person so easily."

Lauren begins to turn to leave "And now I'm afraid it's goodbye Artie. We'll probably never meet again. So... thanks. You made this trip meaningful." 

Artie yells out before she goes "C-can't I come with you? Why not just take me right now?"

Lauren staring at him. "Your role here is plenty important. However... if, on that day... you still feel the same courage, the same desire for revenge. Then walk right through that portal and come meet me. I'll be waiting."

She waves at him and he returns it, shouting "what should I tell them about you leaving". She just keeps walking off and replies "I'm sure this happens a lot down there, you'll think of something." As she climbs up a ladder, using shields to push open a rusted metal plate and continue upwards to the surface

A waiting vehicle uncloaks and Andy gets out, running to hug her

"I missed you. To tell the truth, we started to get worried you'd never come back" nervous laughter "...Although you do kind of smell a bit" sticking his tongue out

Chuckling, "Well it is a sewer hun. And yeah my hair hasn't seen the light of day in weeks. The sacrifices I make... should be getting an Oscar for all the acting I had to do."

"I will admit though... there's something compelling about that place. They're so... hmm... innocent? Down there. Just very open folks. It's refreshing."

Andy raises an eyebrow "Maybe you don't want to leave after all?"

Punching him in the side "Just drive"

As they get in, Phoebe is sitting there waving at Lauren, who smiles and nods "Hey Phoebes" 

"Y-you... know which I am?"

Rolling her eyes "Yeah well I'm not stupid" Andy gets a bit sheepish and red faced 

"So.. I notice you're alone. No luck finding recruits?"

"Nope not really... but" flashing an excited smile "I got something way better. Something to really help us out"

"Like what?"

"You'll find out. I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet" giggling some to herself

"Speaking of... how are things proceeding?"

"Graph says he can do it. And I've been working on the drills you said to try, I'm a lot faster and more stamina now"

Smiles and pecks him on the cheek "Then we have nothing to worry about anymore. Pretty soon, this whole country... this whole world... will be changed" relaxing in her seat and staring out the window

#### Two weeks later. The Day of the Revolution.

Lauren, Andy, Fade, Sophie, and Phoebe are levitating mid air on shields 

There's a decent amount of wind going and everyone is a bit nervous

Lauren looks at her phone "Ok. It's about time now." reaching into her pocket and pulling out unwrapping some kind of candy container, as she breaks out two tablets handing one to Andy

"Use this. We might need them." Andy looks at her curiously as he takes the round tablet turning it in his hand "Uh and what exactly _are_ these?"

"Kick in a condensed form. Should be good for about an hour or so." As she is holding onto her own and notices Andy looks squeamish about the prospect "Calm down. We won't get hooked from using them one time. And this is about as important an occasion as any so just do it you wuss" popping hers in her mouth and swallowing it down

Andy is checking his sister out to see what happens 

Lauren is just breathing, waiting.... gradually the space around her seems to distort and everything feels a bit jumpy or slowed down, as she is moving her hand around in front of her eyes "I ... see. My reactions must be way sped up so everything _appears_ slower now." Making a fist and doing some punches, and kicking out into the air. "Yeah, this'll work."

Andy pops his in, it takes him a bit as his body first falls back in shock then he gradually gets adjusted also , nodding to Lauren "Ok. I can handle it."

"Fade you need to maintain your cloak on us at all times. Graph is doing his best to disrupt and jam all their surveillance and radar systems but still, it never hurts to have more. You three need to follow us as quickly as possible whenever we finish one target. Is everything ready?" They all nod, Sophie smiling giddy with anticipation but Phoebe and Fade look more stern or sort of just doing their best to keep it together

"Ok everyone remember why we're doing this. We're not monsters. This is for freedom, for mutants. So that we can all have a better future." Fade is trying to give a speech to calm things down and reassure maybe his own conscience 

Andy nodding "Yeah, for mutants"

Lauren just standing on her shields , breathing in, " _Mutants are only step one. This is to break the chains of order and society. I have to do this... I'll make you both proud I swear._ " looking upwards to the sky as she makes a fist

"It's time to make a new world"

Lauren relaxes her shields forming more of a slide or funnel as her and Andy slide down rapidly, only halted when they hit the top... of the Pentagon. 

"Join my hand" Lauren speaks out sternly but calmly "Just do it like we practiced. Don't think about anything."

Andy is freaking out some, sweating, but gulps , takes a deep breath or two, and extends his hand out to clasp with his sister's

Their bodies begin glowing as a yellow-whiteish distortion field envelops the two of them, their minds focused on spreading it as far as they can until the entire building they stand upon is crackling and buckling 

"Yes... this is it... keep going... mmmph!" Lauren is urging Andy and herself on as she lets out a moan biting her lip

The Pentagon dissipates with a blinding flash as the Fenris siblings begin to fall to the ground, Lauren's shields providing a resting spot hovering somewhere still in the air, as Sophie Phoebe and Fade have slid down the other shields to join them

Andy and Lauren are both sweating, each use of their Fenris power takes its toll, but their Kick ingestion is helping keep their stamina high, as Lauren assumes a yoga position and is doing her deep breathing again

"I... I can-can't believe... that just happened..." Fade is shook by these events, eyes bulged out, just standing and looking at the large empty space where the most important military headquarters in the world used to be

"So, why are we waiting here again?" Phoebe is putting out an annoyed persona to mask her inner anxiety 

"Lauren says she needs to focus and we should just wait for the next phase to begin. So, we wait."

"And how long is that gonna take? What if she's wrong and nothing even happens? They might not show at all"

"... Lauren's never wrong when she gets that way. Just stay calm and wait." Andy stands still closing his own eyes trying to breathe and meditate a bit himself but he isn't quite as able to as Lauren is 

Fade just uses a cloak on the large half sphere shield surrounding them all, as there is increasing commotion around with soldiers and civilians beginning to run about in panic

After about 1 minute, sounds of a portal opening are heard as Lauren's eyes flash open and she jumps down to the ground 

Blink is there inside of it opening it up and yelling behind her at others to get ready to go

"Holy shit, it's actually happening..." Fade mumbles to himself amazed 

As Blink turns, she is shocked to see Lauren standing there, but soon her body is frozen , grasped by shields and pulled out of the portal, as Artie confidently jumps through before it begins forcibly closing behind them by more shields, a panicked/yelling Erg the last sight before it's closed

"Grkh.... what... is happening?!" As Blink's body is being pulled up above the ground 

Lauren looking into her eyes smiling "So glad you joined us Clarice. Really good seeing you again."

"Lauren! What, why are you doing this?! What's going on?" 

Still just looking at Blink, smirking some "... Do you remember what you once told me Clarice? Well, maybe you told Elizabeth actually... I can't remember anymore." 

"Wha... what.... that... that's...."

"Anyway, you said "Hate feeds on fear. And if you run, hate wins". Well. You're right! I agree with that. So, I've decided I won't run."

Moving her face closer in front of Blink's "I'll just destroy it all. That way, noone ever has to run again!" 

Blink's facial expression is twisted , angry, bewildered "No... that.... what... how **dare** you...!" 

"And... you're going to help. So, thanks." As she nods to the Frosts who walk closer

"Open a portal to the White House, and step through" as 4 shining blue eyes command Blink, and her body relaxes, as the shields come off

A portal opens and Blink walks right through it 

Looking down at Artie who is just standing there, taking everything in, but trying to act brave and strong "Hey. Good to see you made it bud." He smiles up at Lauren "I... I had to try something. I knew it'd be now or I'd always regret not doing it."

Rubbing his hair with her hand "You're awesome. Just stick with them ok? Don't be too close to me and my brother.... things are going to get hectic now" as she walks through the portal, along with everyone else, arriving in front of the White House

"Shit..." as they see Marine One's roters moving , it's likely about to try taking off 

"We're going now!" Lauren and Andy begin running at breakneck speed along a shielded path right towards the area

"He thinks he can get away huh? _How cute_!" Lauren forming two fists as a giant shield encompasses the taking-off helicopter, ripping and compressing parts of it until the whole thing, in smoke and flames, crashes down to the ground exploding

"A... ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just... I just killed the President of the United States of America... I'm INVINCIBLE!" Her whole body shaking with delight, gripping her fists , laughing wildly

Andy grabbing her "Lauren... let's just focus ok? We need to keep going" as he looks at her a bit concerned

"Heh... heh... ok. Yeah." As they both walk right up to the gate of the White House, hands joined, and their combined power manifests again

The same yellow-white light bathes them and their surroundings, the crackling noise again, the feeling of union and togetherness, that nothing can be wrong

The White House disintegrates into dust particles or just nothingness, and both Andy and Lauren are sweating hard now, panting and catching their breath

"This... isn't easy..." As they lean on each other, turning to walk back to the rest of the team 

"Hey... can you two really keep going?"

"Yeah you both sort of look like shit"

"Sh-shut up.... we'll continue. Andy just hold onto me. It'll be fine I promise" He nods somewhat weakly

"Well... suit yourselves. Ok Blink another job for ya: open a portal now to Capitol Hill and walk through" the same 4 shining blue eyes again take over Clarice Fong and her body does as they command 

As everyone walks through, the sight is sheer terror and panic, clearly news has started to get out about what's been happening and people are fleeing out of the building

"Goddamn insects, NO! Noone is getting away" Lauren is just forming thin flat shields and crushing them down on groups of fleeing humans, smooshing them onto the steps

Fade vomits some in disgust, as Andy grabs onto his sister "Lauren please... we don't have to do that... let's just... just get the building ok? The big shots are probably underground anyway it'll be fine. You can let these ones go, please" he looks into her pleading his eyes watering, actually scared at what his sister is capable of 

Lauren turns to glance at her brother , her gaze wild furious and fanatical, noticing his expression as she is heavily breathing still "... Fine. But never tell me what to do again" jerking her arm away as she walks up the steps alongside Andy 

They get near the doorway as both breathe and just are silent for a moment then join hands for the third time

This one is really taking a lot out of the both of them, they actually have to shout to try to start the effect and keep their motivation and spiritual energies present

But it does begin happening, as soon the yellow-whiteish crackling and distortion takes a hold of the entire Capitol building and even leading down into the underground tunnels where politicians have been trying to flee... 

As it occurs Lauren is beginning to just laugh and cackle, her eyes open wide, the entire building and the tunnels under it disappearing from reality 

"Hah.... hah.... heh... ugh" Lauren needs it now, as her body is kind of jerking around, she grabs Andy's hand and is pushing it into her pants, loosening them some as she is heavily breathing and then loudly moaning as her hips thrust against the hand

"What... what's... oh my god... fuck you're sick" Andy is just confused and terrified at what's happening, removing his hand as soon as he can, it's all dampened now as he wipes it off, Lauren just convulsing more by herself , eyes rolling a bit in her head

"... We've got to go. Come on." Picking her up and guiding her to start walking away, as her frame shudders with some deep laughter 

Fade is cleaning his mouth as Artie is just very disoriented and confused, but oddly excited as well, having just witnessed the utter destruction of three of the country's... the world's... most significant political and military institutions , and the likely decapitation of a majority of the U.S. government 

"One last job for you Clarice. Sorry to put you through all this, old gal. Open a portal to the Colonial parking garage section F and walk through"

As she does so, the team finally arrives someplace less crazy and there is a bit of time to catch their breath and assess, as two humvees sit side by side waiting, Graph getting out of one and walking towards the group

"Hey everyone made it back. I'm gonna take it based on all the info I'm picking up that things went... well?"

Lauren is still sort of darkly giggling to herself, as Andy nods towards Graph "Yeah... really well. Just, just great." The Frosts ask "So... what do we do with her now?" pointing at a still mind-controlled Blink 

Lauren stands and walks over to Blink facing her, holding her, still breathing heavy from all she's just been through "I... know that ... you're.. angry now Clarice. But trust me..... one day.... mutants will build **statues** to you. Thanks for everything babe" warmly kissing her before telling the Frosts "Just have her go to the nearest Holiday Inn, pick a room that's probably vacant and make her sleep it off a few hours... She's a hero"

Graph gets out a phone scanning until he finds an image of such, giving it to Andy to place in front of Clarice's face so she is familiar with her destination

Sophie and Phoebe look at each other, shrug, and command Blink, as she portals out. 

"Well. If the mission went off, it's my turn." Graph fiddling with some stuff and hitting the code to activate the broadcast of a certain message onto every television channel nationwide from a remote-controlled van housing the large machinery needed to power such a feat

"Let's see if it worked" as Andy gets out a phone and switches it to TV mode and the news

There are anchors speaking in panicked tones with the words Breaking News and Alert flashing red and scrolling underneath about the goings-on and rumors they've heard... then odd static as the feed interrupts, switching over to an elegantly dressed black woman staring right into the camera

"Greetings. My name is Reeva Payge. I am here to speak on behalf of all my mutant brethren. But this is not just a message for them. It's for humanity also." Reeva is looking into the camera with her usual dramatic flair as she begins to walk about

#### Elsewhere but not that far away

The assembled members of the Mutant Underground are standing in total shock watching the broadcast 

"W-w-what... she's.... she's not... how is this happening?" 

"I have no idea but we're going to find out"

"There is at least a 93.7% chance the Struckers and Frosts are behind th-"

"Shut up! Don't... don't say that. Please. Damnit, even if it's true... argh, then what do we do?"

"We have tried various ways to gain our rights and respect from you. We have tried begging. We have tried to hide. But what we have not yet tried... is taking. Yes that's right humans, we mutants are now going to take our rights from you, whether you want it or not. I am speaking to you after the destruction of your three most treasured institutions: the White House, Capitol Hill, and the Pentagon. All three are now gone. And will never come back. 

We do this to send a final message to you: this is now our country. You have two options: leave peacefully, which we will of course allow you to do. Or, you may remain... but know that you will no longer be in control. 

To my fellow mutants out there listening, anxious, perhaps even nervous or confused right now: I say to you, what good has following the humans laws and rules ever gotten us? Why keep doing it? You have nothing to lose but your _chains_ , and you have a homeland to win! Mutants worldwide, unite!" 

The feed turns to static noise before being replaced by the news again.... 

"I.... I can't... I can't believe they could kill all those people...." sobbing

"This is it, it's the end. Everything's finished." "DAMN IT!!!" Thunderbird punches a hole into the wall 

Polaris snapping at everyone "Get it together! We still exist. As long as we're around, there's hope. We can't undo what's happened. But it's not too late to find the maniacs behind this and bring them to justice. We can at least do that much and try stabilizing the situation." 

"Sage can you please trace all communications that could have sent this? And check for any vehicles moving out nearby?"

Nods and begins working on it

"Esme. I know we don't want to believe this..... but it's very likely your sisters are involved. Is there any way-"

"I told you before they've shut me out, I can't find them."

"Ok." Sighs, massaging temples. "Then search for Andy and Lauren. I know nobody wants to believe it, but they're.... probably behind it too." Glancing at Caitlin who is just a complete wreck, holding her head in her hands, crying, as Marcos rubs her back and tries to whisper to her

"Now what..." as Lorna's phone is buzzing loudly, she taps it.... getting a call from Erg. "Yeah? Polaris here." "My lady.... I believe we've been had."

#### Back at the garage

"YES! It went out! Hahaha, awesome. Graph, you're brilliant!" Andy hugging the grizzled junkie as he beams through his extensive facial hair 

Sophie is jumping up and down with nervous energy, holding hands with her sister

Lauren is looking out above, hearing the chaos start... the sounds of helicopters overhead, military jets buzzing, screaming and shouting of crowds in the distance, cars taking off wildly.... as her eyes close taking it all in " _Beautiful. This is how it should always be._ "

Turning to face the group with a serious expression "Finally... the seams of society are coming undone. The strong will soon take their rightful place." 

"...I thought this was about helping out mutants?" a skeptical Fade starts to glare at her 

Lauren turning to look at him dismissively and coldly "That... is a part of it."

"And just what the fuck does that me-"

"You two please. Stop. We have plenty of time to talk philosophy or whatever later. We need to get the hell out of here ok?" Andy stepping in between them reminding about the urgent practicalities

Fade grunts, "Hrrmph." Lauren smiling "Well said brother. Plenty of time." looking right at Fade as she walks past, with some danger in her eyes now 

Graph tries to keep things on course, "We'll take two vehicles, and different routes just to throw off any drones or anything that might be about. Ya never know. We'll be heading towards commercial then residential areas to try to keep a lower profile as well. Anyway, you all know our destination. So who wants to be in what car?"

Sophie raises her hand "I'm in Lauren's car" and the blonde von Strucker nods

Phoebe shrugging "Then I'm with Andy" winking at him as she walks by, he blushes mildly 

"Definitely Andy" As Fade goes to that car

Artie volunteers to be with Lauren, but she shakes her head at him "Sorry. I think you're needed more with them. I'll be with Graph. Plus you can get to know them on the ride, they'll be your new teammates after all. Have fun" blows a smooch as she goes to join Graph and Sophie... but first walks up to Andy, embracing him "We finally did it. All our dreams are coming true." she attempts to kiss and make out with him, but he only allows it for a bit before pulling back. She just huffs out some air in minor annoyance and frustration as both depart to their respective vehicles, getting in and driving off

"I'm doing my best to jam or neutralize any nearby drones or other surveillance" as Graph fiddles with more equipment in the front passenger seat, Sophie driving

"Great. I hope you can do it." Lauren is just laying out in the backseat to herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't trust her anymore" Fade speaks as he drives

"Who? Lauren?"

"Yeah who else? Yeah I don't trust the total psychopath who just had an orgasm after crushing dozens of people to death, and vaporizing what, thousands more? Weird how that works"

Andy just chokes up a bit in his throat, wanting to disagree but somehow finding it tough 

Phoebe is taking in the social dynamics, " _Maybe I'll have allies after all..._ " 

Artie though is having none of this "Come on. She was just excited. It's her lifelong dream right? She saved me from being a dumb ole Morlock my whole life. Give her that right guys?"

Andy's face softens some, smiling at the newcomer "Hey man I never introduced myself. I'm Andy, Lauren's brother. You seem pretty cool, what can you do?" extending out a hand as Artie returns it shaking

"I can't see normally of course but I can somewhat sense visual data, including from distances if I focus. And I can project it onto surfaces for others" as he produces an image of Fade picking his nose in the front seat onto the car ceiling, to everyone's laughter

"Hey! What... don't... you little brat... heh heh" Fade beings to loosen up and relax now too

Phoebe grabs her head in some agony "Wait, no shit. Stop the car. Stop it now!"

"Huh? What's gotten into-" As Fade sees Thunderbird right in front of the road with Marcos Erg and Esme near, the tires squealing as their vehicle comes to an abrupt halt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just want you to know, what you and Andy did today... was so beyond amazing. I never... I never thought anyone would actually do it. But you did Lauren" Sophie looking back and smiling genuinely 

"Thanks Sophie. Glad at least somebody appreciates it. Getting the feeling some of our members aren't too happy with what the reality of revolution feels like. Tough shit for them, I'm not stopping"

Sophie nodding, "Not everyone can see through a vision and the big picture. Some are just born natural leaders" 

Lauren perks up and smiles "You really get it huh?"

Graph suddenly screams "Incoming! I'm detecting a class 8 EMP-"

As their vehicle suddenly hurtles off the road , yanked away and flipping over, Lauren's body crashing through a window, as she instinctively performs somersaults to lessen the damage

Dizzy now, struggling to get up and stand and begin to walk finding out what just occurred "Well... that was brilliant..." 

*Crack* a rifle shot rings out, a bullet striking and penetrating Lauren in her lower leg, as she collapses "Urgh! Fucking..."

"Stay down" a commanding but somewhat monotone voice can be heard

Lauren is laying on her hands and knees, "Sure ok"... as she quickly turns her body her hands out and shields forming 

Two metal bars fly through the air stabbing into the sides of her upper chest right below her shoulders, as they pin her to the ground "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! Arggghhh... d-DAMNIT!" Lauren struggling , trying to just breathe

"I SAID STAY DOWN!" As an EMP bubble lowers in front of Lauren, with Polaris Sage and Caitlin inside

"Did you really think you could escape justice?" posed by an angry but determined Polaris

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You all are under arrest and can either give up willingl-"

Car doors open as the four mutants inside the humvee get out

" _Empty your heads and rely on instinct, or she'll know_ " Phoebe reminds everyone, looking at her sister

"Give up huh?" Laughing "How about this. After I beat your asses we can arrest you. For being douches." Andy smirks 

"Arrogant piece of shit, this isn't a goddamn GAME! How many people did you freaks kill today? And for what? To make some obsolete propaganda seem more impressive? Are you out of your fucking minds?" Marcos is apoplectic with fury now, his hands shaking as light forms 

"ARTIE! What in blazes are you doing with them? Come on son, we taught you better than to cavort with terrorists!" 

"... I'm just helping to finally change things on the surface. We'll never have true peace just hiding and you know it old man" Artie sticks his tongue out, he's still playful even in a life or death circumstance

"Nonsense, you have no notion of the gravity-"

"Leave him be. He made his choice. Don't you respect that at all?" Fade is very serious and worried he knows this could go extremely badly 

Esme is tearing up looking at Phoebe "I... I can't believe... you could actually be like this... why? This is too much"

Phoebe raising an eyebrow at her "You would have cheered us on like... less than a year ago? I know the green hair bitch has you whipped now... but please, just don't."

"At least you have a sense of humor about being a genocidal idio"-

Andy leaps up and blasts his force waves against Thunderbird, flinging him back one or two blocks as he goes flipping about in air 

"Esme - shut him down !!" Marcos yells while Fade goes invisible and Erg runs towards them

"I'm on it" as she focuses her shining eyes on Andy, freezing him in the midst of another move 

Phoebe unlocks a compartment in the trunk of their humvee and pulls out a handgun, as her eyes shine on Erg, he stops moving right before he can tackle Andy

"I guess you want burns too huh? Fine by me" as Marcos makes a devilish grin and is about to emit lightbeams on Phoebe... but he is quickly stabbed in the side by Fade

"Urgh! S-sneaky... bastard... hrrgh!" Marcos is flailing about with his beams until one does glance onto Fade's chest, forcing him uncloaked as he writhes in pain on the ground

"Marcos!!" Esme is concerned and relents her focus on Andy while Phoebe aims and pulls the trigger right into her sister's thigh, forcing her down with a shriek "Got you bitch"

Now Phoebe enters Esme's astral mind space, she is standing up while Esme is doubled over wincing even though it's mental projections 

"How.... how could you... do this..? We're family damnit! Don't you care at all?" Esme is pleading with her sister to remember her bonds

Phoebe's face is twisted up, starting to cry, but then stops replaced with a cold fury "Of course I care.... but then you decided to leave me in a fucking **tube** to get **tortured** and **experimented on**." 

"That... that wasn't my idea..... look let's just try to figure out a way to-"

"I've heard enough. ...No more talking from you. **NO MORE TALKING FROM YOU EVER !!!** " as Phoebe raises her hands and a cube appears around Esme, closing in around her astral form and locking her within.... then another cube over that one.... and another.... and another..... and it keeps going until there is a gigantic chain of these cubes being formed inside the astral plane

As Phoebe returns to the physical reality, she simply observes her sister lying motionless , without any expression eyes open blankly. "Hmph." as she wipes away a tear. She begins walking over to the others, noticing Marcos trying desperately to focus his light-heat again, she kicks him in the head knocking him out. "Burn that, dickhead."

Andy had previously attacked Erg but he simply reconverted it into his own mutant energy, lacing out a blast that made Artie dodge for cover, tripping and falling

"You can't beat him that way, you've got to get him out of the area somehow!" 

Andy looks at Artie, sweating and thinking nervously, as a tiny projection appears on the ground in front of him, it's a nearby sewer grate...

Andy laughs a tad to himself then attacks Erg again, pushing him right over the grate 

Erg shaking his head and shrugging "Some people never do learn... ah the inexperience of youth"

Andy charges himself then jumps into the air right above Erg, as his eyepatch is being taken off again, his eye glowing purple, "Go back to the sewer!!!" and strikes down with full force, Erg's entire body cracks into the asphalt and the grate is buckling, "Urgh... what? This is trickery...!" before giving away, sending Erg flying downwards until he smashes into a sewer walkway, hitting his head and being knocked out

Another projection appears in front of Andy of Thunderbird flying towards him from behind as Andy hits the ground letting Proudstar miss, then gets up and begins pummeling him with blasts, his apache body withstanding them as he becomes buries into the concrete parking lot

"Ahahahahaha.... wow what a fantastic body. You just don't die do you? I'm gonna make you snap in piec-"

"Andy please. Just stop. We won ok? You don't have to kill anyone... you're not her." as Phoebe grabs his arm and looks at him pleading and honest. " _Besides we might need them alive later... they could be useful pawns against Lauren someday_ "

"... Ok. You're right. We won." Relaxing his attacks as Thunderbird is simply encased in the concrete, barely breathing and not moving anymore "Sorry, I... I got carried away." shamefully looking at the blonde telepath

Smiling at him, and kissing "Andy. It's not too late. Let's just go now. Let's run. Off together, anywhere."

"? And what brought this on? You know I'm not just going to abandon everyone, abandon Lauren, she might need our help. Besides... you said all we did was use each other for our body needs - remember?"

Sighing "Please. If I'm just a body need to you, that's ok. I can live with that. Just let me a part of your life! We might never get another chance to escape. Just... please" looking at him, tearing up a bit 

"Phoebe..." Andy is breathing heavily now his face right in front of hers

Abrupt coughing by Artie snaps the young von Strucker out of his romantic confusion, he is holding onto a hurt Fade having guided him back up to his feet

"Um guys. Shouldn't we check on the rest of them or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah Artie. Let's go!" as he begins to walk off, Phoebe still clasping onto him "Andy... please... I know you're better than she is. You don't have to do these things. You can be someone else. With me."

Andy looking at her, nervous, his lips quivering, as he looks down "I...." then back up to Phoebe "She's my sister. I have to be with her. I'm sorry." walking off to join Artie and help get Fade some medical attention 

" _Fucking idiot.... that was a once in a lifetime opportunity to blow this popsicle stand and he ruins it. SHIT!_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rrrggghhh...." Lauren is straining her powers against the rods impaled in her working up a sweat as the ground underneath is warping and buckling 

".... It looks like Sage was right. After using Fenris that much in a short amount of time, your energies have lowered enough so my EMP bursts block out and disrupt your shields formation." Polaris stern-faced as she lowers herself and her two companions down and begins walking towards the immobilized von Strucker

"Heh... heh heh... urgh.... you really think you can hold me like this forever? When I'm out... it won't be pretty" Lauren glaring with dagger eyes at the green haired older woman

"Don't worry, you're not pretty already bitch" Lauren rolling her eyes "Good one... you got me." straining again to push a shield into Polaris' body but the greenish-black EMP bubble over the three Underground members doesn't allow it. "Looks like you're starting to... r-really understand how things work. Torturing a defenseless teenage girl now? The noble hero... at it again" as she is half chuckling despite the pain

"Just thought it was time for you to finally be given a little punishment of your own, since you seem to like doling it out to others so damn much you _sick twisted freak_ " as Lorna makes the bars move around and expand slightly

"Augh...augh... harghh... hah... hah...." Lauren just focusing on her inner willpower and letting go of physical sensations, eyes closing as she withdraws into her private realm, doing disciplined breathing to stay awake and conscious

"Impressive. Most people would be begging and screaming by now. But I bet you actually enjoy this don't you? Well it doesn't matter. Soon your brother and the rest of your gang of insane murdering imbeciles will be taken down and captured also." 

Lauren's eyes flit open staring upwards "If your friends are stupid enough to attack my brother, then they're already dead..."

"I don't think so. What I think is you two will spend the rest of your short and miserable pathetic lives locked the hell up in maximum security prison. Probably solitary fucking confinement.

Well, either that or they may even choose to execute the two of you on live TV. Won't that be fun?"

Fake cute smiling right above the captured von Strucker

Lauren beginning to tear up and sob, turns toward Caitlin as blood begins to pool out the corners of her mouth "Mom please. You can't, you can't let them do this to me! I'm young... I have my whole life, my future ahead of me! **PLEASE!** I'm your daughter for god's sake! You've got to help! **HELP ME!** " 

Caitlin shocked, looking down, eyes welling with tears before opening them glaring "...Don't you EVER call me that again. You killed _tens of thousands of innocent people_ today! I'm NOT your mother. You - you are a **thing**... My daughter's gone."

Lauren sobbing and wailing now, hysterical, everyone has abandoned her in the time of need and she's left with nothing but to suffer

Polaris almost taking pity on her, "It's over."

Lauren just keeps crying... but then.. it's replaced with short raspy breaths... that start to morph into giggles... and continue getting louder and more intense until Lauren is just full on laughing

"She's lost it...." Sage's face is puzzled

Lauren's eyes now open wide staring right into Lorna's face "It's **never** over." 

Polaris just looks at her confused until hearing and sensing as a military jet is careening out of the sky right towards a nearby convenience store maybe 200 yards behind them 

"Shi-" switching her entire electromagnetic focus to desperately latch on to and slow the plane's descent, it's already very low and about to hit the ground as it is caught mid-air seconds before impact

The rods holding Lauren in place now shoot out, Polaris turning her face as the rods are thrust at her, striking the green haired mutant on her head, knocking her to her knees as blood spurts out "Blugh!" The jet collapses, crushing the store, as some explosions and fire occur in the background

Lauren's arm sticks out high with her open hand, forming a large flat shield quickly over the three enemies - Sage attempting to reach for her gun again and Caitlin is just in shock, "RRRAAGH" as Lauren's arm flings downward, the shield forcefully slamming them against the ground

Tottering and teetering around as she is desperately attempting to stand with her wounds and avoid fainting, focusing as small shields form into the holes in the sides of her chest, and another group of shields pull out the bullet in her leg and are placed inside to plug up that hole also 

She begins to walk in a slow somewhat dizzy manner towards her three opponents who are all lying on the ground now

Her entire field of vision is colored dark red, everything looks jagged and sharp, voices inside her screaming "They're enemies" "Just take them out" "They hurt you" "Kill everyone" "They deserve it" 

She walks right in front of the three Underground members, Sage and Caitlin already unconscious but Lorna still clinging to awareness and breathing , eyes rolling around a bit as her face begins moving to face Lauren standing over her

A hand moves out, shaking some, opening as Lauren is raspy giggling, gripping into a fist as shields form over all three women's throats 

"It would be so easy to strangle you all right now" as her eyes closed and her head leans back, seemingly listening to or having some kind of communication from somewhere

".... Ah... but they have an even better idea." she lets go of the shields, the women's heads drop back down, Lorna still somehow awake barely 

"They say to let you go now... I'm going to allow you three to live into and experience the new world I'm creating" as she speaks, her face keeps shaking some, breathing heavily but it keeps turning into gasps of laughter "...All the while knowing that you failed."

"The rules of society are being torn apart. To be replaced only by the rule of Power."

"Your precious beloved humans are going to become fodder.... weaker mutants will be servants."

"If you can find the strength to make your way through all this... then I am sure we will meet again. Until then" turns and walks off as Lorna finally passes out, Lauren's maniacal face and then back the last thing she sees

As Lauren totteringly stumbles over to the wrecked flipped-over humvee, she notices Graph still buckled in, bleeding from his head looking unconscious

Resting her hand on his head as she checks for a pulse, not finding one. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I promise, there is a greater purpose." as she closes his eyelids and stands herself back up turning around

Sophie is just there, leaning against the car in a daze, utterly mesmerized by what she's recently seen and heard.

"All.... all of my life has been building up to this moment." Tears are in her eyes "I have waited.... so long. Finally, my prayers are answered - the savior is before me!" 

She assumes a deep bowing position on the ground in front of Lauren

"Please - accept this humble and flawed vessel as your servant, who wishes only to worship you as her Goddess"

Lauren is just examining her, as she walks a bit closer and leans over grabbing onto Sophie's shoulders

"You belong to me now. I'll be the one to choose the time and place of your death."

Sophie is still looking downwards, but nods "Yes Mistress"

"You are my tool. You will do exactly as I say."

"Yes Mistress"

"If I tell you to kill Phoebe?"

"Yes Mistress"

"If I tell you to kill yourself?"

"Yes Mistress"

Lauren smiles and pulls Sophie's face up to look at her, standing them both upward "Now rise... and be reborn. Henceforward you are my loyal servant." Sophie is letting out excited heavy breathing her face so near to Lauren's, as she edges closer slowly her eyes beginning to shut, lips opening. Lauren just looks at her and lets the experience go, pulling her head away

"Now... the first thing is... to find... my broth-" Lauren collapses to the ground, the recent trauma of using Fenris 3 times, being shot and impaled beginning to get to her finally 

"MISTRESS!!" Sophie rushes to try to catch her and cradle her

"Ugh. I'm... fine. Just got dizzy" Lauren getting back to her feet some, as she crawls over to the humvee and begins to unlatch a compartment

Pulling out some medical emergency supplies, stitches, needle, gauze, antiseptic, and an IV with a blood bag matching her type 

Opening up the water bottle as she greedily drinks, then forcing her shirt open and pulling her pants up to pour more over her wounds

"I can help... please" Sophie begs watching her goddess awkwardly attempt to fix herself up

Lauren looks at her, in a daze, feeling she might lose consciousness "...Ok. I trust you."

#### About 30 minutes later

Lauren groggily half wakes to find herself propped inside a shed in someone's yard, noticing and feeling stitching being done, as her shirt and pants are now completely off 

"Sophie..." her voice croaks at the diligent worker

Sophie's face looks up nervous that she might have been too presumptuous

"...You are - a very good servant. Thanks." Lauren just smiles at her and passes out again

#### Somewhat more time passes

Looking and admiring the neat stitchwork, and her pain having greatly subsided "Ok. I can really move now. Let's be off" as Lauren puts her clothes back on and gets up

"Before..., before he became a martyr to your dream, mistress, I scanned Graph's brain and scrambled all nearby drones. ...I also managed to find some camera recordings of mistress's brother."

Lauren turning and grabbing her excitedly "And...? Is he - is he ok?"

Sophie nods "Yeah, I think they're mostly fine. We can just go and meet them up at the prescheduled point, it looked like their vehicle still worked."

Lauren deeply sighs, in relief. "Thank you. Ok then-"

As the two ladies start to make their way down the sidewalk of a residential area, they notice crowds of people milling about, having been checking out the nearby plane crash and wrecked humvee, and other weird goings-on. Not to mention what happened on the news today... 

Some men step in front of them, one aggressively taunting "Hey you two muties? You fucking look lik-"

Immediately Lauren punches the man three times in his face, dropping him as she raises her knee and slams it into his head, he hits the ground and her boot goes up and stomps on him, over, and over, and over, and over again. Each stomp causing a further horrible sound, the man's face being crushed and blood and other materials spurting out as the stomping just keeps going.

There is a silence among the others gathered as Lauren is heavily breathing and panting, staring in rage at her prey, as she looks up towards the rest in front, beginning to approach them

They seem uncertain and not as cocky now, as they start walking backwards, then turning and running off

Sophie can feel warmth build in her gut and abdomen as she looks at Lauren with 'heart eyes' "That... that was... incredible"

Lauren wanders up to the nearest car, an occupant still inside who had been desperately trying to reach loved ones on his phone until observing the recent violent scene

She loudly smacks on the window and door, gesturing for him to lower it, he immediately does so out of fear 

"Out. We need that."

He shakily nods as he lets go of the keys on the seat, tumbling his body over to the other side opening the passenger door, stumbling onto the ground , getting up and fleeing 

Lauren picks up the dropped keys and tosses them to Sophie "You can drive", Sophie nods and gets in as the two take off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the crowd is curiously milling about the three exotic looking women lying unconscious and bloodied on the ground, one steps too close and a warning noise sounds, as loud colored beeps go off on some contraption attached to the side of Sage's head 

"Warning. Proximity breach. Alerting master." The machine performs a mild electric shock to Sage's neck, as she gasps forcing herself upright , turning around examining the situation 

"Oh my." Pulling out her laser-pointed handgun and aiming it in front of the crowd "Do. Not. Test me." They begin to back up some, as Sage detaches her contraption applying to the necks of Lorna and Caitlin, shocking them both awake and conscious also

"Wha---.... shit.... where is she?! Where the fuck did she go???" Lorna freaking out

Sage reattaching her machine, a small computer monitor moving in front of her eye "Scanning recent records... it seems she crushed us to the concrete and took off."

"No... NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Metal in the area is beginning to warp and distort, Sage's electronics are malfunctioning 

"Lorna! Calm down. There's nothing we can do right now. Just calm down." Caitlin holding onto her, putting the mistress of magnetism's head against her chest and holding her still, motherly instinct taking over

Lorna is crying, her face screwed up. " _Esme?! Esme please.... do you hear this? Where are you?? What's happening!? ... Please... talk to me! I- I need you..._ " 

"No.... I don't hear Esme! She always talks to me... something is fucking WRONG! We're going now" Painfully standing up, as she wobbles faint, her head still injured from before 

Sage and Caitlin both nod, as Sage pulls out a minor painkiller, injecting Lorna in her thigh "This will help" as her eye flashes about over her extended tiny monitor. "Found them. We can go." showing the data to Lorna. Who then strains to create another EMP bubble floating the three of them off towards their comrades

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcos is standing up, hurting, waving his glowing hand about, trying to scare away the gathered crowd as the other is pressing against his torso "H-hey now... that's as close as you all can come.... d-don't make me use this bad boy" as Thunderbird and Esme still lay motionless and Erg is nowhere to be found

Multiple cars hurtle slammed into the ground in a circular pattern around the Underground mutants, getting the crowd to scatter and flee

Marcos looks up seeing Polaris floating to the surface, her hands outwards, two horrible cuts on her face

He smiles, wincing "S-so god really is a woman huh, haha... ha.... ouch"

Caitlin gets out running towards him "Oh my god... you're hurt...

"You should s-see... the other guy" he weakly smiles before falling onto her

Polaris is just hunched over Esme absolutely wrecked, emotionally drained and rendered speechless

Her body just convulsing, tears flowing, picking the blonde telepath up cradling her in her arms "Please, please be in there. I'm so sorry. I...I let this happen. It's all my fault. **TAKE ME! DON'T PUNISH HER!** "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy, Phoebe, Fade and Artie are all waiting around their vehicle in the designated area inside of a park, checking watches

"Are we sure they're ok?"

"Sophie told me everything is fine they're on their way just be patient" " _Too bad. But I guess it was a lot to hope that Lauren would get taken out that simply..._ "

Fade is just standing with his thoughts, occasionally rubbing his burned chest through his shirt, he seems agitated and nervous pacing about 

A car noise is heard as a Toyota Corolla parks up ahead, and two blondes walk out both dressed in black wearing sunglasses as they begin to step down some stairs towards everyone

Phoebe looks nervously up at them

Andy waving and smiling

Artie beaming and excited

Fade just growls "Stop right there. Wait, where is Graph? What happened to Graph?!"

Lauren stops walking standing in front and Sophie does as well. "Graph died. He died in service of the birth of a new world. One without the old constraints, the stultifying and stupefying barriers that humans have erected over nat-."

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** "

Everyone sort of turns to look at Fade now "Fade...?" Andy is wondering what's going on, while Phoebe is just a bit more nervous but keeps looking around trying to pretend to be composed

"You... you're speaking all this **NONSENSE** again about tearing down and destroying everything. When does the **building** start Lauren? Huh? Can you even answer us that?" Looking right at her, his face shaking "Graph died for fucking **nothing** and it was a goddamn **waste** , and everyone **KNOWS** it. You just wanted to get your murder jollies off."

Lauren standing still, slowly removes her sunglasses, now looking serenely but coldly at Fade below her 

"The building begins with those who have true worth and are up to the task at hand. Are you one of those, Fade?"

"You... you bitch.... can noone see? She's not going to free mutants, she just wants to break everyth-"

The click of a gun is heard as Sophie has one pointed right at Fade's head. "I have him, mistress. Permission to kill?"

Lauren lets out a sly smile. "That won't be necessary Sophie. Thanks though."

As Sophie immediately pulls her hand back, placing the gun inside her jacket and standing at attention near her goddess

"Wha- what the **FUCK** was that? Did you fucking **brainwash** her you sick shithead?"

Lauren's mouth opens in a bit of a growl but quickly settles into composed serenity again "I told her the Truth. And opened her eyes up to the Light which I can provide."

"The light...?" Fade looking down laughing and coughing due to the chest burns, then turns back up to stare at Lauren again "More like the **darkness**."

Lauren tightens her lips "Whatever you want to call it."

Phoebe is looking around at everyone getting more and more anxious " _Come on... come on... Andy ... this is your big moment.... do something, damnit....!_ "

Andy just sweating, in shock at any of this happening, trying to just take everything in, feeling paralyzed

Fade looking around at the others "Do none of you get this? The killing won't **ever** stop. She'll **never** have enough. She's not the savior of mutants... she'll be our **destroyer!** " pointing at Lauren 

He grits his teeth "I can't let you leave here alive. You're a threat to the world and everyone in it."

Lauren just nods calmly, as she spreads out her legs and arms closing her eyes "I'm giving you one free shot. ...I hope you do your best."

"Are you - mocking me?" 

Fade looks up at Lauren, and even though he knows rationally she's just a teenage girl... on a subconscious animal level he can sense only waves of overwhelming dread and terror emanating off of her, washing over him and gripping his heart tightly 

His face heavily sweating now " _Fight through it. You have to do this. Someone has to save this world!_ "

"Don't... don't underestimate me, monster" as he goes invisible, and thinks about all the mutants and even people who have unnecessarily and cruelly died due to Lauren's goals " _No more. **It ends now!!!**_ "

Fade takes out his knife as he rushes at top speed right towards her side, his arm flinging towards her open neck and smiling face -

But then he is frozen in place, the knife hovering inches from her artery

"Urghh... gghhkk.... n-no...." Fade wincing in pain and effort to speak as his entire body is held by many shields

Lauren's eyes open as she turns toward Fade "You're predictable. And slow."

She begins to walk out towards everyone. "I always knew that not every mutant could make it into this new world of ours. Not everybody has what it takes. Now, sure, I'm more than willing to forgive some screw-ups, some accidents. I'm a believer in second chances." As she looks around at everybody in turn, glancing for a while on Andy "I've always felt it's good to allow for learning, and for growth. But... what I will NOT permit....." and now she turns to glare directly at Fade again

" **IS A FUCKING INSECT WHO THINKS THEY CAN KILL A GODDESS!** " Her face is now totally red, with some veins bulging 

" **THAT! WILL! NEVER! HAPPEN!** " With each shouted word, a kneecap, then elbow, then another kneecap, then the last elbow of Fade are imploded horribly, him screeching in sheer agony 

" **EVER!!!** " as Fade's heart is crushed from the inside, and a fountain of blood and guts spurts out of his mouth, as he collapses

Lauren is seething, shaking, as she dissipates her shields holding up Fade's corpse, it dropping onto the pavement 

Phoebe's heart sinks, she knows it's all over and they'll never get a chance like this again, her fate is sealed and now it's just a matter of when Lauren finally kills her too

Andy is still just numb and so confused and overwhelmed

Artie is in shock and disbelief, his mouth gaped open

Lauren still looking at Fade's body, speaks "Artie... I'm sorry you had to see this."

Artie's mouth begins to move to speak as he slows his nerves "No... it's... I understand. You did what you had to."

Lauren smiles "I knew you would Artie." As she walks over and motions with her hand held out for Andy

He nervously sticks his hand out towards hers, as she pulls him close, they're embracing as she is forcibly making out with him, this time looking right at Phoebe

Pulling her mouth off her brother "...And you Phoebe? Do you... understand?"

" _Shit. Fuck. No. She can't possibly know- no there's no way. Calm down just act cool. JUST ACT COOL._ "

"O-oh. Yeah, totally. Like 100% boss. I'm right there withya!" She snaps her fingers and does a cute grin " _Damnit you moron don't overplay it... fuck_ "

Lauren just looking closely at Phoebe more "...good."

"Then we're done here. Time to go, soon we'll all be very busy with important work. This new world won't just create itself." as they all walk off and get into the waiting humvee...

#### Approximately a week later at Underground headquarters

Lorna is sitting on a bench staring through a plastic window into the makeshift hospital unit housing Thunderbird and Esme. Her face is resigned, colorless, passive. 

A nearby TV reports on the news... "As the U.S. Federal government reorganizes out of California following the catastrophic incidents of terrorism and outbreak of a state of mutant insurrection and civil war, Former Speaker of the House and newly designated President Pelosi has given her first formal address - "I promise you my fellow citizens. The mutant terrorists can try to break us, but our unity and our determination as Americans of all species is strong." Tepid half-hearted applause. "And we will recover the East Coast! Nothing is ever lost forever. We just have to keep our faith and our love for all people." A newsanchor rolling their eyes "Her approval rating is already at 30%. In other related news, Jace Turner of the Purifiers has given a press conference to announce their formal absorption within the remnants of the United States military still based on the East Coast"... "We won't surrender to these subhuman things out there. No matter what it takes. We're taking our goddamn country BACK!" Men loudly cheering and holding up assault rifles... as one of the newsanchors wipes a tear from his cheek "Godspeed soldier. Godspeed."

Lorna's face screws up in disgust as she jabs an arm at the TV magnetically shutting it off

Blink is inside hugging and crying on Thunderbird, with Erg massaging her shoulders as the two walk out "Oh Lorna! I'm so sorry... this is all my fault... I- I had no idea... I'm a gullible idiot I let this hap-" 

Lorna holding onto Clarice, shaking her head "No. Don't do that. It's everyone's fault this happened really. Don't... look back and worry about the past like that. Let's focus on moving onwards." tries to give her best confidence boosting smile

"Well, Sage said he is actually healing. He should recover over time, it's just... going to be slow, and very painful for him. So I guess that's good right?" Trying to laugh as tears fall down

Lorna and Marcos gently smile at her "It's amazing news, definitely."

Blink nodding, and then hugs Marcos as she and Erg begin to turn and walk off "You two leaving so soon...? You know we could really use your help with this whole like... salvaging and rebuilding the world stuff, haha" Marcos appealing to them but also trying to keep things light

Blink smiles at him sweetly "You know I wish I could but. My path is just different from yours. With all that's happened... well there's going to be even more refugees than ever before now."

"Of course, a good 1/3 or so of the ones we already had have abandoned us... in pursuit of the new mutant revolution no doubt" Erg speaks solemnly 

"Yeah that's true, but that only makes what we do even more important. We've got to give them an example of a thriving community that doesn't rely upon violence. .... Sorry guys, no offense."

"Heh, none taken. Can't say you're wrong." Lorna grins naturally for the first time in a while "Don't worry. We know you have your own battles to fight, in your own way."

"Well... if you ever feel like hanging out in a sewer sometime... or something absolutely crazy happens... you know who to turn to!" as Blink and Erg wave off and step into a portal, before vanishing. 

Lorna immediately collapses back onto the bench, resuming her passive starefest into the hospital containing her lover

"Supposedly she's physically totally fine now. Sure there was a gunshot in her thigh.. but that wouldn't explain this. Apparently her... mind is just... gone."

"Sage told me she might never open her eyes again."

"Lorna..." Marcos comes next to her, holding onto her "I'm sorry. This isn't - I always believed that God had a plan but... sometimes it can be hard to see it"

Lorna nodding, "Yeah. We... we just have to be... st-strong and... keep....." her voice is getting quiet like a mouse, as she begins to gasp for breath and shake

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the entire room is shaking, everything metallic moving about strangely, various alarms and buzzers going off 

Marcos hugging her, embracing her "Lorna! Lorna!!!!!! Please...."

She begins to settle down, crying profusely "... I think I better go outside. Go check on your girlfriend cassanova." with a wink as she rubs away some tears walking out

Marcos just nods his head, sighing " _Right. My girlfriend._ " as he starts to get up to walk towards the training room where she's been lately 

Caitlin has been punching and kicking various bags for the past several hours, as she occasionally picks up a framed photo of her old family, with Andy's face having a halo and angelic rays markered in by her, and Lauren completely cut out of the photo "Don't you worry my darling. Mommy's coming to bring you home. It'll be safe again, I promise you."

She gets up, and hits a button making a sheet of paper lower down... with an old photo of a semi smiling Lauren on it

" **Just as soon as I fuck this bitch up!** " Pulling out a gun and firing over and over and over again, mostly hitting pretty close to the center, as she sighs contentedly

"Another happy customer" blowing out the smoke on her pistol

Knocking on the door behind her, and a buzz is heard, startling her as she quickly goes to tear the sheet of paper down and stuff it behind her, the door opening

Marcos just pokes his head in "Is.... everything ok in here babe?"

"Oh, oh yeah. It's great. Just... just you know. Training. Hahahahahhaa. Love to train!"

He just stares at her, obviously noticing the crumpled paper in her hands and spots Lauren on it "Ok. That's cool. Well be seeing ya later alright?"

She waves at him "Yeah hun for sure in a bit. Just... I need some more ok?"

He nods, and gives her a thumbs up before leaving and gently closing the door behind

Lorna is out on the balcony, just walking around with a glass of wine, there's a nice garden and some ivy as she stares out into the night 

Her mind retracing both failed encounters with a certain blonde von Strucker.... 

"It's over for you" Lorna confidently declares as she hurtles a giant ball of metal towards them

Lauren standing up, staring right at her, seemingly right into her soul, as her shields pushed her back and knocked her on her ass before she tried killing everyone and escaped

"It's **never** over." As Lorna got the shock of her life, believing there was truly no possible way for the bitch to escape AGAIN

"If you can find the strength to make your way through all this... then I am sure we will meet again." Envisioning Lauren's taunting maniacal expression as she laughs and walks off

" _If I... can find... the strength? THE STRENGTH?_ " Laughing to herself as her hands bend into the guardrail, various objects starting to crack and buckle again as her body begins to glow green-black

" _I'm gonna show you strength you worm. The next time we meet, prison is too good. I'm tearing your fucking face off_ "

#### Roughly 1 month later. What used to be known as Baltimore.

Bodies are flinging out of windows in an urban skyscraper, heavily-armored men, some wearing robes with crosses, screaming as they hurtle to their deaths

Gunfire is heard within the office complex, some explosions going off lighting up the windows in the night

Finally some yellow hexagonal shields burst through several entire floors, as two individuals begin walking out into midair, with several other people being seemingly lifted up along near them... 

The individuals turn and walk back to the building, holding hands, as it starts completely distingrating in a blinding flash of white light and loud crackling 

They now are climbing up a yellowish pulsating artificial staircase towards another rooftop, as they come into view we see they are both adorn in silver metal masks, one with a white cloth robe, black hood, gloves and cape, and the other with the inverted color scheme attire, their capes flapping in the wind between buildings as they walk 

Reaching their destination, the two men they had been carrying are flung outwards, as they sprawl and begin to shake and look for exits

Gathered mutants cheer wildly

Others just grab them, hefting them up and tying them onto chairs, nearby a good dozen or so more are already tied up and forcibly seated onto their own chairs 

The individual in mostly white announces ominously "Time to begin the ceremony" as they walk over in front of the one of the newly-captured 

"Do you agree to submit to mutant rule Ms. Ex-Mayor?" 

She is glaring hatefully, but also in terror, closing her eyes to summon her courage before again opening them and speaking "FUCK YOU. Humans will never bow to your insane genocide you worthless lun- GHRHGK!"

Her torso begins heaving and her eyes roll back into her head as she is uncontrollably spitting out bursts of her own blood and innards, before her face falls to the side, eyes now blank

A black gloved fist now lowers, and the hooded mask nods towards the other individual to begin their own ritual examination of servitude among these human former officials.

The individual adorn mainly in black now inquires of the next tied-up captive "And do you, Mr Ex-Police Commissioner, agree to submit to mutant rule?"

He is nervous sweating as he just looks around in panic "Pl-please... I've got a family. Kids. A wife. She loves me! Man she really can cook a mean lasagna I tell you that" nervously chuckling to himself

The masked individual mostly in black just stands, hesitant, unsure how to proceed

The other masked mutant "Do it."

The former commissioner is just sweating, tearing up, softly whimpering "Please... I don't understand all this... just let me go... have a heart for god's sake?" looking right into the eyes of the masked mutant mainly in black

There are labored breathing sounds heard through the mask, as they just stare, clenching and unclenching fists, a tear comes out of the eyehole of the mask

A loud aggravated sigh is heard, then the ex commissioner is squealing, eyes bulging out, as their heart is physically removed from their body, levitated via shield inbetween the two masked mutants

"This, this is what I told you to do." Another clasped black glove fist and the heart explodes in on itself, splattering against the outfits of both masked mutants. 

Placing the black glove onto the other masked mutant's shoulder and whispering into their ear "We're talking later."

Then turns to the remaining 14 tied-up human ex-officials. "Ok, who here agrees to submit to mutant rule? Just nod if it's a yes."

10 of them enthusiastically nodding, 1 more slowly nods, as the remaining 3 are immediately and mysteriously killed just like the other two officials were 

"Good. You may go. Escort them down." Several mutants rush out to help the surviving members of the former city council down the steps to begin their new lives as human fodder offering specialist knowledge to their mutant bosses

About 6 mutants all bow down immediately as the two in masks walk towards them

"You belong to us now, we'll decide the time and place of your deaths."

The assembled squad all shouts their full agreement

"Good. Then you may now rise and be reborn as our dutiful servants." 

As they do just that 

"You may leave now." They bow and walk off, leaving the masked mutants with a few of their companions

The mutant mostly in white turns to the other "...You disappoint me. All this time and you still hesitate to do what needs to be done. Shameful." shaking her head

The mutant mostly in black reaches up and unclasps his mask, revealing himself as Andrew von Strucker 

"He wasn't sure ok? He didn't know what he wanted. He... he was just scared. I could feel it. Him begging me to spare him." Turning to the side

"Weakness and nonsense. Yes he had no idea when he was surrounded by armed Purifiers and the National Guard? You are a joke. Now go."

Andrew looks into the eyes of his sister "Hey, you, you can't talk to me lik-"

A black glove immediately slaps against his face hard, as it jerks to the side

"I will talk to you however I want. Now **out of my sight!** "

Holding back some tears, Andrew turns and walks off quickly, Phoebe and Artie alongside him, trying to comfort and console him "Hey look maybe you're just not cut out for this man" "You just have a good soul, there's nothing wrong with it" as after walking down some steps, Andrew tosses his mask against a stairwell, it clattering around. "I'm just... I'll never be good enough for her." As he rests his head in his hands, Phoebe rubbing his back "I know how you can feel better" whispering into his ear and licking some. Andrew weakly smiles, as Artie begins talking about all the Switch and 3DS games they can still play...

Lauren is just standing on the rooftop looking outwards when Sophie comes up to her, displaying an ipad with various data and stats on the current state of the effort to conquer the city "There are still human holdouts in these districts, but 80% is now cleared mistress" as she bows 

Lauren picks up her ipad and nods "Great. This is amazing. Thank you." 

Sophie salutes and is about to go off.... when Lauren puts her gloved hand on her shoulder "Wait. Please... join me later?" as she unclasps her own mask, her long now dyed jet black hair coming out, a face hardened and cold from numerous battles and cruelties, but with a beauty among the savagery nevertheless. And eyes that still shine brightly, pushing forward, always seeming to be looking out and trying to grasp something beyond reach... 

Sophie almost melts from the touch and attention paid to her "Y-yeah. Of course" bowing again as she leaves Lauren to herself

Staring up at the sky, the wind blowing on her, as she extends out a gloved hand "I swear, I'll make you both proud. I'll do what you always wanted."

#### In a hotel hot tub later that evening

Lauren is laying nude soaking as her loyal servant Sophie massages her back, Lauren taking drinks of a champagne glass and alternately smoking on a joint

"I just don't... I just don't get it sometimes. Why can't he do things how they should be? Why is he so ... well, fucking stupid?" Giggling to herself, as Sophie smiles and gets in the tub with her, Lauren passing the joint

As Sophie inhales and slowly breathes out again, "Siblings can be that way sometimes believe me" winking, Lauren giving a hearty laugh her body shaking

"He thinks I don't know, by the way" looking hazily at Sophie, who has a confused expression "Phoebe." 

"Look at this" as Lauren gestures to the side of the tub, there's a projected image from Artie showing Andy and Phoebe having sex 

Sophie puts her hand over her mouth "No no it's ok, I'm not mad at you. You're probably just trying to keep me from feeling bad, I get it. But... I honestly don't really give a damn to tell the truth." Laughing wildly "If I still cared about him as anything beyond a tool to use Fenris with, it might actually hurt.... and anyway it has a use to keep them both nervous and on edge around me. That's fine."

As she looks down suddenly, getting more sad and intense "I just.... why couldn't... why didn't God make you be my sister and not him? It's not FAIR damnit!" 

Sophie's eyes light up in ecstasy hearing this as she hugs her master warmly, snuggling her face onto Lauren's neck "I can pretend to be your sister if you want me to"

At this, Lauren's face perks up strangely "Hmmm would you.... take my last name? If I asked you to?"

Sophie nodding "Of course. I would love to be a von Strucker."

Lauren smiling more getting happy "What if.... what if there was some way to transfer my idiot brother's DNA into yours? Give you his X-Gene somehow?"

"Hmm I don't know if that's even possible but sure. If we can find the science for it.... "

"You wouldn't mind losing your telepathy? It's a really cool ability."

Sophie looks into her mistress's eyes "I'll do anything to get closer to you Lauren"

Lauren leans her face in closer, as their noses start rubbing together "I... I want that. And... and... you would love going Fenris with me. Trust me, it's even better than sex" laughing

Sophie just purring in anticipation, rubbing her head under Lauren's chin

"Oh hey... I have a naughty thought. Want to hear?" as she gets the biggest grin

Nodding "Uh yeah obviously" 

Lauren whispers into Sophie's ear "I kind of want to... get rid of him completely. And, and.... replace him with you." she's still half laughing now

"Wow... wouldn't anyone else notice or care though?"

"Fuck them if they do. You're perfect!" 

Her face scrunches up in pain now "But.... I can't. They don't want it."

Sophie looks puzzled "...They? Oh right. Hm."

Lauren just nods "Yeah you get it. God you're so smart. Anyway.... they want it to be me and him." Groaning rolling her eyes. "So.... I guess I'll just keep trying..." 

"Homophobes." Sophie announces

Giggling loudly "Yeah. Maybe. Anyways..." looking sincerely and apologetically into Sophie now 

"I just... I just wanted to tell you all this. That even if you have to stay as my underling, and in the shadows, for a while longer..." tearing up a bit now looking right into her "servant's" eyes

"You mean a lot to me Sophie."

Sophie is beyond over the moon with this, as Lauren and her begin passionately making out, embracing and sinking into the tub together....

##### Musical Inspiration

What's Up - 4 Non Blondes (Meant to kind of suggest the repressed wishes of mutants in general, how they yearn for fundamental change)

The Devil Within - Digital Daggers (Fairly obviously symbolizing Lauren hiding in plain sight among the Morlocks)

I'm Your Baby Tonight - Whitney Houston (Song for Phoebe's seduction of Andy)

Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode (For Lauren communicating with and getting motivation from her deceased ancestors, don't ask me how she's doing it or if it's really happening maybe Lauren is just going completely insane and imagining it, that's actually meant to be ambiguous)

Burn - Nine Inch Nails (Yes another NIN song I can't help it they have so many appropriate ones, this has some "edgy" lyrics at the start which are slightly embarrassing but past that point it's really good, represents the mood of our main characters while they begin the revolution)

O Fortuna ~ Carmina Burana - Carl Orff (Classical music piece, very short, definitely worth listening to, representing the "epicness" of the revolution as it's ongoing)

Did It On 'Em - Nicki Minaj (Probably most of you are already familiar with this one, it's basically to symbolize the mood of Lauren especially near the end of the main revolution)

Start The Riot - Atari Teenage Riot (Warning - if you do listen to this, turn your volume down, it's ridiculously loud, and it's not for everyone either, it's pretty high tempo and all that. But it's supposed to be symbolizing the way the broadcast of Reeva's message would affect mutants hearing it who were inclined towards its content)

Ride Of The Valkyries - Richard Wagner (Another classical piece, very well known, kind of to represent the Heroic Underground swooping in towards our main characters)

Partners In Crime - Set It Off (Meant to symbolize the attitudes of Andy, Lauren and the others when they are facing the attempted capture by the Underground)

I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha (Lauren breaking down completely when she is nearly captured)

Die Liebe - Laibach (Kind of an abrasive metal song, not for everyone, but it's meant to symbolize Lauren's mindset and mood during her "villain speech" to the Underground after breaking free, and yes it sounds like nazi type music for a reason)

Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill (Punk rock song, meant to kind of represent the way Sophie feels about Lauren during her whole "worship" scene)

Heroes - David Bowie (Song for the Underground, it's a fatalistic song about TRYING to be heroes but ultimately failing which suit them well in my view)

Bodak Yellow - Cardi B (Y2K Remix) (Very well known song, meant to symbolize Lauren and Sophie as they walk out and face the rest of their squad, and in particular their attitude towards Fade and his attempted rebellion/thwarting of Lauren's goals)

Get Back - The Beatles (A Beatles song, you knew this was coming. It's meant to symbolize the Underground and their sort of resigned nature, how they should "get back to where they once belonged" which is also how they feel about the world now, they want things to "get back"... the Underground fundamentally just want things to be "normal")

Kannibalen - Apashe (Little bit of an "edgy" electronic piece meant to be representative of the New World Order or whatever that Lauren with reluctant Andy, are helping to create. Also the lyrics about "Now you can eat your brother" are supposed to be a bit symbolic of Lauren's growing contemptuousness towards her bro)

Love Will Tear Us Apart - Joy Division (Song for the end of the chapter basically about how the love Lauren and Andy used to have is fading if not gone, and their new love for others is "tearing them apart" and all that)

"Outro/Credits" type songs for cooling down or symbolizing the chapter as a whole

Castle - Halsey (Very very popular song, I'm sure you've all heard it. Symbolizing Lauren's ambition and drive)

Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde/Tears For Fears (See above, exact same theme)

We R Who We R - Ke$ha (Kind of a silly pop song but I think it does have a decent symbolism for this chapter, just the idea of like being out there, being proud of yourself, and not caring what others think, I don't know I felt it worked)

It's The End Of The World - R.E.M. (On the nose title, but the song lyrics are actually "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine" sort of suggesting that it might not be so bad for the known world to end, allowing for a newer possibly better one to emerge, which I found interesting for this chapter)

Bad Girls - M.I.A. (Obviously symbolizing Lauren/Sophie's new partnership)

Calm Down - Krewella (Good representation of Lauren for the chapter/work as a whole)

Antihero - Blood Wolf (Moody atmospheric electronic work that can be listened to for this chapter as a whole and possibly for earlier ones as well, suggesting a sort of ominous foreboding and like the approach of doom and all that)

Heresy - Flesh (See above, same idea)

Empty Cradles - Blood Wolf (Same idea)

Girl Money - Blvck Ceiling (Same)

Ya Ne Oni - Funeral Flowers (Same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> Well this might be the last chapter actually. 
> 
> Two reasons: it gets very hard to write out plot-based AUs. And the show's season 2 is almost over, and... there might not be a season 3. So not many people will be in this community probably! 
> 
> I basically am getting very disappointed in the show itself, starting to doubt if there will even be a Fenris duo at all. So i tried to "double down" and make my own fic as wild and out there as I could.
> 
> I hope it doesn't disgust or offend people but if it does at least that's some kind of a feeling you got from it.
> 
> If you like it, feel free to come up with your own ideas for continuation I'd love to hear them
> 
> Also: does anyone actually like or care that I list musical inspirations on these? I've been doing it mostly because I feel like the songs that helped motivate me to write parts of each chapter should kind of be considered part of the story but if people aren't listening then why bother
> 
> Anyway I had an enormous amount of fun coming up with and writing all of this stuff! So I hope some people do like it. :) 
> 
> If I do another project in this community it'll likely be a Sage 1-shot since she got SUCH a raw deal on the show and is a totally underexplored character with a lot of potential. 
> 
> Oh yeah, episode 14 damaged my AU fic a bit , we can hand-wave Sage got revived somehow that's why she joined MU, and.... Blink isn't dead, she came back, her Erg and Glow simply refounded the Morlocks lol. Just go with that I guess. 
> 
> If you know your comics well you might guess "Artie" is (extremely loosely) based off of the character Artie Maddicks. But yeah, it's so loose that I'll just call him an OC.
> 
> Also... it's ok to have different interpretations on stories. For this one I'm purposely trying to make it so you CAN side with Lauren if you really want to. You don't have to be against her. But you can too. I tried to give the Underground (who I kind of despise in the show itself) at least some good stuff? Like they don't come across too badly I hope. Well I tried. It's fairly obvious the characters I'm most intrigued by (Lauren, Lorna, Frosts, Sage). So it's tough to avoid that. And sorry Andy fans! I know some of you might be upset he takes something of a backseat this time again but think of this way: his reduced role is only because he has such a clear moral conscience, so in a way it's a good thing for him :)


	5. History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." - Alfred Lord Tennyson

#### 6 months later - San Francisco, new capital of the human USA

"Hhh...huhhh... think I lost 'em" a young hispanic mutant girl is panting for breath as she darts around city streets attempting to flee pursuers

"Over there! I see the witch! Hurry, let's _get_ the thing! Don't leave any of those monsters roaming around" a mob of angry humans is chasing searching through each storefront and alleyway until one (un)luckily spotted their target

The girl immediately begins bolting for it again, rounding corners until she is in a more open area, as she is headed towards some bookstores and outdoor cafes 

"No! Oh... no... NO" She is panicked now checking around herself as her pursuers have her surrounded

"Alright little miss WITCH that is well past far enough don't you think? We the fine people of these United States don't appreciate TERRORISTS and FREAKS trying to mingle with us decent ordinary folks."

She's hyperventilating, her hands on her face, when she suddenly shrieks "NO!" One of the mob closest that had been walking right towards her starts seemingly moving in slow motion. Their localized spacetime has been disrupted from everyone else nearby until the effect wears off, as they jerk forward stumbling and tripping, others helping them back up.

"I... I swear... I-i-i... don't know what happened... it wasn't on purp-"

"SHUT UP! We all saw what you did WITCH. That ain't natural, now just come peacef-"

Nearby this commotion, two young women are perusing some books and sipping drinks, when one extends her arm out , forming her fingers into the shape of a 'gun' before getting out of her chair. "Click, click"

"BANG!" As she points her hand right at one of the human mob, his body beginning to violently thrash back and forth, until guts spew out of his mouth as he collapses to the ground

The woman is smiling now with glee as she aims her finger 'gun' at another human "BOOM!" as a similar horrible effect takes place

"Wha... what in the h-" 

"KABLOOIE" as another suffers their own gruesome demise, the woman can't help but start laughing

 _Nothing to see here. Keep doing what you were doing. Everything is fine._ As two blue eyes are shining from the other woman towards passerby

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" a man gripping a baseball bat lunges at the first woman from behind, but the bat seems to stop in mid-air before reaching her, as the woman turns her face around to look at her attacker, a deranged grin plastered

".... Is that all you've got? Come on tough guy SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" as she grabs onto his neck with her hand squeezing him and picking him up, translucent yellow orbs surrounding her wrist, as the man is choking and trying to grab onto her arm and get it off

"Hmph. I thought you were tough. I mean, attacking a little girl and all. Why not pick on me, I'm at least a full grown girl right? You can take me CAN'T YOU?" As she begins launching punches into his stomach and against his chest

"COME ON! SHOW ME HOW TOUGH YOU ARE!" Slamming his head though a window with her hand still gripped on his neck, as is beginning to pass out and suffocate

"...Pathetic." Letting go as his purpled and cut-up face drops

The girl is still where she was earlier, hands over her head, shaking, hearing the noises as she peeked through her fingers, in awe and amazement. She notices black boots walking towards her, they pause to turn and stomp on the head of one of the humans who were still barely breathing. As a woman crouches down her face coming into view, gripping onto the girl's shoulders looking into her eyes.

"Always remember. You are _glorious_." as the woman smiles lightly at the girl, releasing her shoulders and rubbing her hand over the girl's hair, then getting back up walking off to join her friend.

"Well that sure was a mess. We had better hit it" 

Shrugging "Hey what can ya do? They deserved it." Some nods as the two walk away

"H-HEY! W-wait..." the girl calls after them

The women's heads turn to look at her

"Please... I... I don't got nowhere else to go. I don't got _nobody_ else." She is tearing up balling her hands into fists at her sides, looking right at the women's faces

"I want to **fight**... I'm _not_ afraid."

Lauren is just staring at her, feeling somewhat entranced , as a new emotion comes up within the core of her body - somehow this girl strikes a chord and reminds her of herself... or maybe...

#### 20 minutes later

Illyana Rasputin is nervously looking around herself as she stands in the bus waiting area, opposite her is a gigantic billboard plastered against a building of a bald black man posing heroically staring up into the distance with giant lettering "Turner 2020 - Life. Humanity. _Freedom_."

"Do not make laugh. What stupid this. We kill soon yes." she mutters while looking at the political ad

Turning her face as she notices the boss arrive, immediately saluting "Yes you here. With child. We get rid yes?" nodding and pointing to the small person accompanying Lauren and Sophie

Shaking her head "Nope she's with us. Don't worry about it we're ready to go."

Illyana just shrugs and summons a teleportation disc over the four mutants, they arrive in what looks like some type of base or lair filled with machines and a few other mutants nearby.

The girl bends over, vomiting 

"Not easy first. You get used." Illyana does her best to smile at the newcomer, who notices a certain redness and serpentine quality in the blonde woman's eyes, causing her to sweat and shudder a bit

A man in his 30s, wearing glasses and a sweater vest approaches Lauren and Sophie, bowing first. "Welcome back boss. Are you two ready for the memory transfer?"

Lauren nods "Yeah just one second first ok Doug?" Doug Ramsey nods as he goes off to finish calibrations on some equipment

Turning towards the young girl leaning down "So you're with us now, might as well call you something. What name do you want?"

The girl is blinking "I'm.... I'm Gloria." 

Lauren smiles at her and nods "That's so fitting for you. Ok well you can wait over there" gesturing to some stairs "try and find yourself a spare room while me and my friend have some work to do. We'll see you later alright?"

Gloria nodding as she holds onto Lauren's waist "Th-thank you, for saving me."

Lauren's breath catches and she starts choking up a bit, Sophie looking at her with a knowing smirk, _Those maternal instincts finally starting to kick in huh? Well we can adopt her if you want..._

_D-don't be an idiot. She just, she has a really useful ability. You saw it right? She controls time somehow. We can really do a lot with her that's all._

Sophie just slyly grinning at Lauren still, elbowing her in the side _You don't fool me lover. I know you like her._ Lauren blushing _Don't worry, so do I. She's cute. She'll help make this place less dreary hopefully._

Lauren sighs, the breath blowing up on some of her hair "Ok Gloria we'll see you in a bit. Got stuff to do first." The girl nodding, releases her grip on Lauren's body and walks off up the stairwell, her neck and face craning all around in amazement checking out everything around her as she goes 

"Alright Doug we're ready" Lauren and Sophie walk over and lounge into special seats as Doug attaches semi spherical equipment over both of their heads, plugging in some bioelectric pads onto their skin

Looking at various screens and humming to himself noticing the pattern of waves , nodding "Ok it's time" as he settles into another chair attaching the same equipment over his own head

"Just remember the events you want transmitted, as clear as you can", Lauren and Sophie nodding as all three close their eyes

Thoughts of the busy streets and thoroughfares of San Fran begin to flood Doug's mind as he is converting these images and sounds into memory storage within a computer

Sights of various military installations, patrolling patterns, locations of spider sentinel drones

Where the various VIPs and government/business elite gather

Seeming weak points along the infrastructure, areas of possible strategic advantage in a conflict

#### After about 30 minutes

Doug opens his eyes "OK I think I got everything. Are you both done?"

Lauren is waving a hand in front of her mouth yawning "Yeah I'm fucking bored stiff here. There's nothing else right Soph?"

Sophie shakes her head as she detaches the plugs "We're good"

Doug nodding smiling "Thank you so much for letting me do this. It really is just so exc-"

Lauren rolls her eyes at him "Yeah yeah. The pleasure's all ours really. Thanks, Doug" as she gets up walking off up the stairs to find Gloria 

Doug frowning slightly, Sophie putting her hand on his shoulder "She really does appreciate you, you know. So do I. Thanks!" lightly pecking him on the cheek as he turns a crimson color, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling gently

"Ouuughhaaahhh!" Doug wails in pain as Illyana pokes him hard in his side. "Do good you yes. Appreciate." 

Rubbing his ribcage and wincing "Th-thanks.. I hope?"

Sophie walking off to follow her girlfriend and leader as Lauren holds up a finger to her mouth signalling Sophie to not be loud

Peering into the spare room, Gloria is fast asleep all curled up on a bed, snoring loudly

Lauren can feel her heart beat faster and some kind of tingles inside her as she walks towards the bed pulling up blankets over the young child , staring into her incredibly peaceful sleeping face

Sophie just smiles.

#### After a few more hours of training and working on the data obtained that day

Sophie has been laying in bed after doing her nightly routines, flipping through a book of art purchased from San Fran, when the door bursts open

Lauren is there with fake cartoonishly exaggerated facial hair attached to her, and the dorkiest looking trucker hat, along with some hideous plaid shirt, unbuttoned with her tits hanging out

"Oooh, I'm a manly lumberjack! Spent all day chopping me down some trees! Gonna need'ta find me a christian woman and make her my own!" 

Sophie eyes raise "Wow... someone's feisty from all the action earl-"

Lauren lunges on top of her, pulling down her panties and rubbing her hand and fingers everywhere as she starts to lick kiss and make out 

"Time for you to be my wife, proper n' truly in the eyes of the Lawd, sure as heck! I be needin' release from all that chopping, ain't nothin' a good fuckin' can't fix I reckon!" Pulling Sophie around onto her stomach, starting to smack and massage her ass, as her face goes down getting buried in her girlfriend's buttcheeks

"Oh shit oh fuck... yeah Mr Lumberjack please... I'm a good girl... stuff my cunt, it's where all my good girl thinking muscle is... chop me with your wood baby" Sophie cracking up as she plays along

Lauren grinding her crotch against Sophie from behind, legs spread around her, yanking her head back by her hair, as she keeps slapping her rear, and kissing and sucking on her ears neck and shoulders

"Gonna make you mine, show you how a real man blessed by the lord takes his bitch" Lauren just angrily thrusting and humping against Sophie, wet squishing and slapping sounds, Sophie just moaning and shaking , her face rubbing all over the pillow while Lauren lets out grunts, pulling on and squeezing Sophie's breasts working her nipples "Fat cow tits , work on that farm sure does have its rewards! Yee haw!" 

"Yes Mister please, please hurt my snatch, you need it after your hard day FUCK uuggghhhh" Sophie is tensing up and shuddering against Lauren's pussy as her tits keep getting pinched and pulled 

Lauren turning Sophie around to face her, as she keeps grinding, getting louder and louder "Hit me, tell me you can't take anymore" Sophie slapping Lauren in the face and tits, ripping off her plaid shirt, "Lawd above, a girl can't only help but take so much dickin' slow down now I says" as Lauren is loudly moaning, gripping onto Sophie's waist and just humping and shaking her pussy onto hers until screaming and collapsing on top

Lauren and Sophie are breathing heavy, covered in sweat as Sophie is pulling off Lauren's beard , the two kissing and devouring each other together, laughing as they drift off...

#### The next morning

Gloria yawning waking up, looking around herself shocked and confused, then realizing where she is now, smiling as she hops out walking around looking for Lauren and Sophie

There is chatter and sounds of breakfast as Gloria bounds down the stairs "Heeeeeeey" people making a shhhhh signal to her and gesturing over to Lauren who is getting dressed in her official combat gear

As she is about to clasp on her mask she notices Gloria smiling and waving at her "See you soon" she mouths out as she walks into another room, then down a hallway, the door behind her hermetically sealing shut

Lauren taking a seat as she hits a button in front of her, as holograms of nine other mutants appear also, in chairs arranged circularly around the large table.

The others slightly bow their heads at her as a mutant covered in green scales with the name placard 'Anole' in front of him intones "We now have a quorum. This begins the 7th formal session of the Mutant Governing Council. Please join in our commencing hymn".

Everybody rises, crossing an arm over their chests and turning faces upwards to the side where the flag of the new mutant homeland is displayed, as an anthem plays, eyes closed and mouthing the words along.

A woman with purple hair with the name placard 'Psylocke' in front begins to speak after everyone has resumed their seats "It has been 7 long and agonizing months of fighting, to establish finally safety and protection for mutantkind. We have endured many tribulations along our path but our steadfast perseverance in the face of all obstacles has thankfully allowed us to prevail." Applause.

Clicking something as a projected map appears "If you'll notice the pattern, we can now confidently state that the overwhelming majority of the entire eastern half of the former United States of America is under mutant control." Clapping and hollering from the assembled leaders. "In addition, Canada and Mexico have pledged never to interfere in our affairs. We've also managed to obtain similar assurances from Europe, China, and Russia."

Lauren interjects "They have their own mutants they're scared about."

The woman who had been speaking nods "Yes quite. There has certainly been a rise in mutant uprisings and a destabilization has taken place worldwide since our example. However, those human governments are seeking to put it down not primarily through military means... since they saw how poorly even the might of the U.S. armed forces fared against us... but through a series of political reforms and compromises."

Lauren again "Those are only temporary. Once they don't feel any more threat they'll be taken back."

"That could well be the case... now for some bad news: if you'll look along the projected image, we have outlined in red areas within our overall territory where we have yet to completely establish total control. And of course there are sure to be more nests of human resistance all over the place, it's impossible to have found or tamed them all already. 

The costs of the war have also almost entirely been borne within our half of the country. The human nation in the western half has been allowed to prosper and continue to develop unimpeded by mass chaotic violence during this time. We not only have issues related to destroyed or badly damaged physical infrastructure, but we have gigantic population losses to grapple with. In some ways, less population is a good thing since it means we don't have to devote as many resources to simply keeping them alive but it also means less total revenue for the government. 

The human country has had massive immigration from our side to cope with, which HAS hurt them to a degree it is true but it may also prove a source of strength. Our central advantage over them, and the reason the other powers of the globe have not attacked us, remains the fact of nature that we are mutants and innately have abilities beyond humanity. We can recover faster than them and have deterrence they can only dream about. That concludes the global status update for this session." As she sits back down.

"Feel free now to offer any news to report from your various sectors" looking around at the rest of the leadership.

Lauren raises her hand and gestures towards a mutant with dark brown hair and some sort of wild energy flames taking up most of the lower part of his face and chest

"...I have a personal request to make, as leader of one sector to another. Many of my communities are still suffering due to physical infrastructure issues, and it's come to my knowledge you have the services of Forge under your command. May we make use of him? It would only be to help out the long-suffering mutant and human citizens... he could surely make their lives so much better. Imagine all the happy smiling children and families, Chamber." 

_Hope this sucker buys it and doesn't ask questions_

He looks at her, nodding right away as an electronic voice from a machine nearby translates his thoughts [[Yes of course. All you need to do is ask. He can be yours for as long as you want, just please return him in good health, haha.]]

Lauren smiling under her mask and bowing "Thank you so much. I am sure the looks on their faces will be reward enough for me. We should only need him for about a week."

"Now... with that said... I have another item to share. This one concerns us all." Lauren rises from her chair, plugging in the memory stick Doug created, as projected images appear in front of the Council.

"As you can see right here, I have taken the liberty recently of determining the areas in which we can most effectively begin to sabotage and undermine the human capital from within. All to prepare for our eventual liberation of the mutants still forced to exist in a state of subservience under them."

A man in his 20s with shiny golden skin visible flinches and winces now. "Yes. Speaking about that..." as he picks up a phone and hits play

"Do you see what has happened my citizens? We have let our guard down. We have gone soft. All the preaching by President Pelosi" sounds of loud booing from crowd as the man speaking smiles a bit nodding then continues "... all her preaching about coexistence, tolerance, species working together. What does it get us? It gets us **this** " gesturing towards the corpses of the human mob that had been pursuing Gloria yesterday. 

"We know mutants did this, we have camera proof. This is what they do to us, you see. They come to where we feel safe. Where we eat, where we relax. And then my friends, they STRIKE us. They strike us and they do it without any mercy at all. Because they know we are weak. Well friends it's time we changed all that wouldn't you say?" Rousing hoots and hollers from the crowd "Together, we will build a country that places **humanity** first! _Life_. _Humanity_. _Freedom_. Thank you, everyone!" loud cheering and clapping and whistling, until the phone is finally turned off and a hushed silence fills the room, some whispering growing.

"And just what do you know about this, Madam von Strucker?" the golden skinned man asks, staring right at Lauren.

She maintains a stoic gaze under her mask at the other council members who are now looking her way, some more nervous and deferential, others somewhat accusatory 

"...And what makes you think _I_ have something to do with it?"

"Don't play us for FOOLS!" As he hits the table in front of him "We know your abilities, and we know how those people died. Just tell us you did it already and then we can get into why it's such a bad id-"

Unclasping her mask as she stares into his eyes her mouth stern and poised. 

"You had _better_ watch your tone with me, Joshua."

He gets a bit apprehensive now, grimacing some, and settles back into his seat. 

Her expression softens some "Ok, yes I admit it. I did that. You know why? Because a fellow mutant was under attack. What did you all do to save them huh? Sitting back here where we've already won isn't doing jack shit for the mutants suffering out there all the time. Spare me your fake concern."

A man with reddish-blonde hair flicking his fingers as flames appear "We have plenty of issues that need resolving at home. We are only starting the rebuilding process, and we cannot afford to continue antagonizing the humans this way. Do you WANT that man to become their leader? Because this, Madam von Strucker, is helping it happen. And then what? Nuclear war might occur for all we know. This is serious and we need you to start taking it seriously." As he and most others are nodding, looking at Lauren again.

Lauren's face starts contorting into a snarl slightly before she calms down "... Do you really believe they will just let us live over here? Our own mutant homeland at last but with an unsettled and unstable human rump state right beside it. You all believe that's just perfectly sustainable forever?" As she begins pacing about continuing to speak.

"Tell me. How do you think a mouse feels staring into the eyes of a cat? Or a zebra when it spots a lion?" She stops and looks directly into the eyes of various other council members.

"For that is precisely how they view us, how they will **always** view us. It's nature. They are weak, and we are strong. They fear us because of this. So-called 'Peace'... is impossible, and delusionally imagining otherwise wastes all of our time." As she resumes her seat.

The other leaders have ambivalent expressions to this, some thinking it through, others dismissing, and are murmuring among one another

"Be that as it may. We require more time to build up our own society before launching major adventures. Just promise us you won't do anything rash like this please? That is all we are requesting from you."

Lauren looks around at the others carefully - after realizing she is in the minority, and unwilling to escalate a political conflict, sighs briefly. "Alright. I promise not to do anything 'rash'."

Other faces lightening up.

"... as long as they don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important other business to attend to. Thank you for including me in this meeting and I'd appreciate being sent a full record of all remarks. Goodbye." Nodding in respect to the other council members, then quickly hitting the button in front of her. As the holograms disappear she lets out a piercing angry yell and begins kicking the table and seat repeatedly.

Sophie bursting in "Lauren! Oh my god what- oh. Is... are you....?"

Lauren breathing heavy, hunched over the table, smacking it with her fists punching. "Just another day at work dearest. No problem." She gets up and walks out, Sophie grabbing onto her

_You can tell me. You can **always** tell me. Anything._

Lauren looks into her, relaxing a bit, kissing onto Sophie's face and lips, greedily enjoying the taste of her mouth as her tongue starts to explore 

_I will tell you, but... not right now. Let's help Gloria._

#### At what used to be a university library - after having been damaged in the war, vandalized and now used as a meet-up spot for local mutant youth

Phoebe is searching diligently on the phone in front of her, scrolling and typing as she pauses nervous glancing around occasionally, her eyes baggy and feeling in poor health

 _....yeah I got all day..._ _....of COURSE I love you baby..._ _...it's so tough to get the human movies here fucking sucks..._ _...like I said she is so goddamn nasty, giggling..._

She's been spending the past several weeks doing this, scanning the minds of these former students all night long, trying to get information on how to access the "Dark Web" and hide her online identity using various special browsers and other methods including "jailbreaking" stolen phones

Her pulse quickens and she is excited... "Finally" murmurs to herself as a website has been reached with the logo **Mutant Underground - Even in the dark of night, there is still hope for the coming dawn**.

She accesses the contact section of the page and brings the phone with her into a restroom, closing the door behind after making sure nobody else is around, and begins to dial the provided number

It picks up immediately "Yes this is Warmbuckler's Handyman repair company. You have reached Melissa. How may I help you?" 

Phoebe reading off the prompt on the website speaks after holding up a vocal scrambler to her mouth "Hello, I am interested in some repairs to my backyard porch. I need the... uh... full special. Deluxe with wax."

The voice on the other end jumps slightly pausing "... Understood. We're now on an encrypted line. Did you have any information for us?"

Phoebe is trying to breathe and remain calm. "I have plenty of information but first I need assurances. I need to know I will be given full and complete amnesty and so will my close associates."

"... One moment."

Sage turns around and speaks into an intercom "Lorna we might have somebody. They want to know if they will be given amnesty and protection for cooperating."

Some sounds as Polaris walks into the control room "Are they for real? What have they given us as proof they know anything?"

Sage nodding as she hits a button turning her volume on again with Phoebe "... You must understand we get many calls like this. We need some kind of way to be sure you're authentic and capable. Can you give us something to help independently verify?"

Phoebe breathing hard, sweating, her eyes shut in pain, as she speaks "I know what happened with Esme. And I might be able to help undo it."

Polaris immediately yanking the headset from Sage and putting it to her mouth "Who is this? If this is some kind of trap, or a fucking prank, I swear we are going to find you an-"

"I can assure you, I mean what I say. I want to give information. But..." Phoebe keeps looking around herself worried anyone could just walk in "You don't understand what we're dealing with. What these people will do to me if they find out ok? I can get you information on a governing council member - I need to know you will get me and my friends safety. I need to know."

Sage speaking directly into the mic embedded in the panel in front of her "What we can do for you depends on the scale and quality of your information provided. As well as the nature of whatever record or history you're involved with. As in, how many criminal acts or how grevious you've been a participant towards."

Phoebe shaking , getting upset "... Ok. I see this was a mistake. Bye"

Polaris panicking "NO! Wait. Wait. It's ok. Ok. We will give you and your friends full protection I promise."

Phoebe smiles "Alright. Now we're getting somewhere..."

#### After about 45 minutes

Phoebe walks out of the former library, trying not to trip as there are still bomb craters strewn about.

"Hey. You ready?" 

Turning her face suddenly as a paralyzing shock and fear takes her over "Oh. Artie. Hey. Y-yeah. I was just... you know... partying and hanging out." Giving a weary smile at him as she hurriedly works on snapping the phone used into pieces inside her purse

Artie's face "looking" at her, grinning "Oh ok cool. Well, Andy got concerned since you've been out a lot at night and we just want to make sure everything is good."

Looking at him and snapping a bit "Yes Artie everything is fine. A woman doesn't have to always explain herself, or am I not allowed to go out and have fun sometimes?"

Sheepish now "Sorry, you're right. I'll tell him you just needed some air and space."

"Uh... no. You know what, let me talk to him. Thanks for picking me up."

Nods, as he walks in front of her getting into the waiting vehicle 

_That fucking brat. Why is he always around... he asks so many fucking questions. Hm.... could he be- no. No, that's... I'm being paranoid but._ Looking at him _Keep on eye on him._

Phoebe begins reaching into Artie's mind but is quickly overcome by a multitude of flashing perspectives from seemingly all over, as Artie keeps switching what he "looks at" and it bounces all around.

Clasping her head in some discomfort "Argh...." as she is getting into the car by Andy

He hugs and waves at Phoebe "Sorry. I just... I don't know. Artie mentioned you'd been gone a lot at night so I wanted to check. I hope everything's cool, didn't want to violate your privacy."

_Andy.... everything's fine. Thanks for coming, just... please, can we not talk to Artie about every little thing? He doesn't need to always be knowing where I am all the time, right?_

_? Is something wrong between you two?_

_I don't know. I don't want to sound crazy but , something's up with him. Just... keep things more between us from now on ok hun? Do it for me please._ As they kiss

Andy nodding into her lips _Yeah ok. I got it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren, Sophie, Gloria and Illyana suddenly appear, teleported into a grassy open field, nearby a forest with some streams and a small waterfall

Gloria again bending over, puking up as Sophie rubs her back and offers her a water bottle

"I come back. You three enjoy." Illyana creates another disc as her body vanishes

"She scares me" Gloria whines as she wipes off her face

"Relax she's on our side, she's a loyal soldier." Lauren smiling 

"Speaking about being a soldier. That's why we're here Gloria. You need to toughen up."

At this Gloria sticks out her tongue and flexes her barely existing biceps

Sophie suppressing a giggle, Lauren elbowing her side as she continues speaking "Yeah that's what I thought. Remember, you told me you want to fight. So we're here to make that happen. It won't be easy but I think eventually you can become able to at least defend yourself. You do want that right Gloria?"

Nodding, salutes "Yes maam!"

 _Goddamn it stop being so cute_ "Alright then. Let's start with the basics. Before we get into your mutant ability, how about just the same thing even humans can do, which is physical combat. Have you ever been in an actual brawl or fight before?"

"Ummm... I mostly just run" Gloria shrugs

Lauren sighing "Ok. That's... that's fine. Well what about when you aren't **able** to just run? Don't you think that will happen? I mean we all saw it the other day right? You need some kind of plan B don't you think?"

"Yeah... I know." Gloria looking down at her feet, as they move about nervously

Lauren smiling at her "Don't get pissy now. We're here to help you. I'm glad you run a lot it means you're already in shape. So... let's start with this. I'm going to stand here and you will hit me, as hard as you possibly can. Got it?"

Gloria with shocked look "But... I don't wanna hurt you Lauren..."

Lauren looking at her somewhat coldly with a slight smile "... Don't worry. You won't. Now do your best shot."

Gloria looking to Sophie, she is just nodding encouraging her that it's ok. Gloria breaths in deep, shrugs, then focuses and lunges screaming right at Lauren, attempting to punch 

Her half-formed fist connects with Lauren's stomach and basically bounces right off "Owwwwww owwwwwwwwwww Lauren... owwwwwwwwww" Gloria wincing and shaking her hand now , crying a bit as she tumbles backwards

Lauren walks up to her, picking up her hand and kissing it "There there. Anyway, that was a good start. We need to teach you how to actually punch. Watch me and do what I do." Gloria stifling her tears trying to be strong , nodding as she gets up standing in position next to her mentor

Lauren "Ok first your mistake was you need your thumb on the outside of the other fingers ok? Like this" As Lauren contorts her hand and fingers tightly together. Gloria slowly doing the same after several mistakes. Lauren nods. 

"Next, lean your body back , be a bit loose, keep your feet spread apart some. And lean in with your torso or chest, let your body's weight and gravity help fuel the force of your arm's motion, and let everything accelerate into your punch" Lauren is going step by step with her body movements as example as Gloria stares and awkwardly tries to do the same. 

Lauren smiles "Good. You're getting it. The main thing like I said, is just keep your fingers protected with thumb out, keep your body sort of loose, and let your own weight and motion power up your attack. Just keep trying."

Gestures for Sophie to help her as Lauren walks off and begins to get into her yoga position, resting on top of shields over the waterfall eyes closed.

_Good news lover. In the meeting they agreed to send us the patsy to help with that lab I told you about. All Dr Rao needs is some supercomputers and we can get that much closer to finally, joining as one... **forever**. There won't be a 'you' or 'me' anymore. It will only be **us**. **We** will be **Fenris**._

Sophie is ecstatic and grinning wildly as she keeps helping Gloria with punches and kicks repeatedly.

_I can't wait. I only want... my only **need** in life is to be **with** you Lauren. We'll truly be together forever soon._

Sophie frowns slightly _But... why were you so upset though? You don't have to explain unl-_

_They're idiots, that's all. They are a bunch of simpletons who think we can just leave the humans alone forever and things will be swell. Laughable stupidity. Don't worry though... once we're the same we can take care of all of it. Just need to keep up appearances for a bit more..._

#### A few days later

Lauren, Sophie, Illyana, Doug, Gloria, and an asian woman in her 20s with blue hair and metallic wrappings around her arms are standing around near the border checkpoint between two sectors of the new mutant homeland. 

A jeep drives up and an older native american man in his 40s or 50s hops out, with a long black haired ponytail waving and a cybernetic leg as he walks towards them, arm out extended in greeting , eyes squinted and all smiles "Hey folks. They told me you all could use some help with building up some impoverished communities out here? Glad to do it."

Lauren walks up warmly shaking his hand, patting him on the back "Thank you so much Sir Forge. We deeply appreciate your willingness to travel so far just for the sake of another sector. It's not even your responsibility but this demonstrates your genuine empathy for the least amongst us." Bowing in front of him

_Hope that wasn't too over the top... but appeals to his humane sensibility are probably the way to go._

Forge is chuckling some, getting a bit embarrassed, rubbing back of his neck now "Oh come on. It's the least I can do you know. I was blessed with a gift and I'll be damned if I don't use it for the right reasons. I've wasted so much of my life making weapons for horrible people, it's time to finally set things right and so some **good** for a change."

Lauren grinning devilishly while still bowed as she hears this, forcing herself to get it together as she sticks her head back upright again. "...Well said. These are some of my travelling companions" gestures towards Sophie, Illyana, and Gloria "and those two will be assisting you in your efforts." Doug Ramsey and the blue haired woman nod politely , and smile. 

"Doug is an expert at getting machines and people to work together, and Noriko over here will help with generating power for your inventions. I am sure with your combined talents, the city of Birmingham can be brought into a new day."

_Lauren... what if, what if they put some kind of a recording or homing device on him?_

Lauren still looking out confidently at everyone assembled while Sophie is communicating to her 

_Of course they did. Don't worry, that's why we have dear old Doug to locate it... then an "accidental" spike of electric energy from Noriko will handle the rest._

_Plus... we have you to wipe the fool's mind and make him forget what he was actually up to here anyhow. Everything is going according to plan._

#### Driving the way there in two armored personnel carriers with the symbol of the mutant homeland and governing council insignia on their outside

"I can't wait to help all these people" Gloria is beaming and positively glowing with happiness bouncing around some in her seat

"You really are such a good person Laurie" as she settles her face against Lauren's during the ride

_Damnit... don't do that. Augh so cute_

Lauren stroking Gloria's hair and letting her rest on her lap

"So first we should work on establishing a power generator for the city don't you think Forge?"

Nodding, deep in contemplation "Yes... I can devise a hyperefficient combined solar/thermal hybrid. According to the population and space data you provided, it should be at least 10x their total needs and ought to last for decades given adequate maintenance. The only trouble is..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I can come up with the inventions but I can only work with the materials around. How are we going to build these things?"

Sophie "That's where I come in. I can link up your mind with theirs so they can basically literally implement your blueprint schematics in realtime with their abilities. It ought to work."

"Yes especially once the electronic CPU core is in place, I can 'persuade' it to work faster or better." Doug offers.

Forge is astonishing hearing this "You can do that? You would be a godsend working alongside me then!" shaking Doug by his shoulders excitedly

Doug blushes a bit, embarrassed 

_Doug. Did you find the recorder on him yet?_

_Well yes of course. It's right underneath his left kneepad. I can convince it to turn off or glitch out if you'd like._

Lauren grinning to herself _Excellent. I knew I could count on you._

They stop and get out, Lauren wandering around shaking hands with the various local officials and some curious city residents

"Thank you so much for coming" 

"It's so rare we get to meet one of you"

"You really do look like a hero from a painting up close"

She puts on her best charm to get through it before telling them she'll be back to speak to the whole city later, once the project is completed. 

The other vehicle had been carrying some supplies with it, and those are loaded out while the city residents help to find other resources needed

"So what were you thinking was the best spot for the generator?" Lauren innocently asks Forge as they walk

"Oh well I was imagi-"

Sophie takes over his mind after confirming the recording device is off

_The best spot for the generator is inside Rao Laboratories._

Forge blinking and scratching his head "... Yes. The best spot for the generator should be inside Rao Laboratories."

Lauren grinning "Sounds wonderful, shall we go check it out?"

They walk into a somewhat grimy damaged scientific office, it seems to be mostly used as a hospital with patients nurses and doctors milling around 

Lauren pretending she is touring it as part of the visit to make sure everything is working out , nodding and chit chatting with various staff and patients, offering children candy and other politician stuff

As they continue to walk into back offices, and down stairs... they encounter an Indian woman poring over digital screens and to make complicated calculations

"Oh! Laur- I mean Madame von Strucker. Such an honor that you would grace my modest facility with your presence." As she bows in front 

_Don't worry nobody's listening._

The Indian woman nods as she stands back upright. "Then i trust he is the one who can help provide the equipment needed for the transfer we spoke about?" looking at Forge

"Correct. Are you certain you can accomplish this task though? I don't want to do all this for nothing. I'm taking a risk here you know."

Waving her hand around "Come now. I'm Dr Kavita Rao. There is nothing I can't achieve when it comes to biology and genetics." 

Looking right at Lauren's face "...Even if it is banned throughout the entire homeland."

Lauren smirks "Well it's a good thing you owe me then isn't it? I'm glad to hear your confidence."

"I would do it just out of curiosity anyhow... but yes, you did save my life Madame, plus I want to do my patriotic duty and help out the Council whenever I can."

Lauren gestures behind her as Sophie steps forward, nodding to the doctor "This will be the test subject. You may get a sample of her DNA now, before we build your power generator and supercomputer as requested."

Dr Rao looking curiously between Sophie and Lauren "Hmm. Yes and I'm well aware of the special nature of the DNA you already provided me with... I won't ask anything. I know better than to do that. I'll just say, this is rather unorthodox. But I do like my challenges." 

Blood is drawn from Sophie and she is put through a battery of various medical tests by both Dr Rao and her assistant Dr Cecilia Reyes. 

"I won't be able to completely analyze her DNA or study the possible effects of ... combination with the other sample until I can use the supercomputer we talked about. I know you want to make sure any transfer process is as close to 100% safe and reliable as it can be."

Lauren nodding "Yes quite. Now... I'll be off to fulfill my end. Be in touch when the time comes." 

Exiting out the clinic to everyone waiting outside "Alright then everyone let's get started! The sooner the better, and let's do our best. Remember, if you get tired or want to give up... take a look around at the conditions these people endure. That's who we're doing this all for."

#### Roughly 6 hours later, after both the generator and supercomputer have been constructed through a team effort involving Forge designing, Sophie interlinking minds, Lauren manipulating materials with shields, Surge/Noriko powering up the machinery, and Doug somehow persuading the machines to cooperate

There is a large gathered crowd in the center of the city square as Lauren, flanked by the others, is on top of a makeshift stage, walking to the microphone

She smiles and waves while getting there, to enthusiastic cheering "Thank you everybody. It's great to be back in Birmingham. Wow, what a place huh? I have to admit I probably overdid it with your fantastic fried dishes but it was definitely worth it" some laughter and more cheers

Her expression turns more serious "Now, I know.... it has been rough for all of you. The war hit your area particularly hard. I want you to know, I'm sorry. But just remember, the people who carry the heaviest burdens are also those who are most crucial to our overall success! And we-"

A woman in the crowd pulls out an assault rifle and screams "You fucking monster! You killed my whole family!" before firing

Gloria screaming, covering her face with her hands, as Sophie immediately rushes to try to get in front of Lauren, eyes glowing blue trying to pick out the person in the large crowd. Lauren's face just flashes in excitement a bit as a hand goes up, shields forming to block all the bullets. With her other gloved hand, the woman is being held in place and raised up into the air over the crowd and in front of the stage.

"Grggkkhhh... c-curse you.... de... demon...." as she is struggling to move and breathe

Lauren simply passively staring into her eyes, as she raises a hand and closes it into a fist, the woman thrashing and spitting out blood until going limp

"How... tedious. Now, where was I- oh yes. Well, as you can see everyone, there are always some who don't feel grateful to the sacrifices made by your behalf. It's sad isn't it?" As the crowd is booing and shouting insults at the deceased woman

Lauren smiles "Thank you for all of your hard work and determination. Because of your never give up spirit, I am proud to announce the addition of a new power generator for your city!" nods and gestures at Forge who inputs a code, as a loud whirring noise is heard and a bunch of lights begin to go from either totally off, flickering, to brightly on and steady, all across the entire visible city streets and buildings.

Everyone loudly cheering and celebrating "Let there be light, Birmingham! Thank you all so very much and please continue to do your best for our homeland" as Lauren waves and smiles, exiting the stage while doing handshakes, posing for selfies, and chatting up with some near the front of the crowd as she leaves.

Local officials rush to her to ask if she's alright, express their outrage and apologies at this happening. "Find out how humans are getting access to weapons please. You might need to get a new police chief." the Mayor bowing in apology, as she ducks back into her vehicle for the return journey

#### Along the way

"Does... does that happen to you a lot Laurie?" Gloria asks while nestled up against her

"... It used to. Not as much these days, but still sometimes yes."

"Aren't you scared? I would be!"

Looking at Gloria trying to be reassuring "Everyone has to go at some point. If they got through to me... that just means I wasn't strong enough. I deserved it, in a way."

 _I swear, I'll **never** let that happen. I'll **die** first._

Lauren looking into Sophie's face letting out a warm smile putting her hand over hers

_I know. I'm just talking for her benefit._

They begin kissing, Gloria looking above her hearing it "Whoooooaaaaaaaa... aren't you two friends? Slow down there sparky" as she elbows them in their sides

Lauren breaks off the kiss briefly looking at Gloria again "...Yes, we're friends but... I never said how _good_ of friends, dear. ...Is it alright with you?"

Gloria fidgeting some "Well... actually _mi tio_ always told me it's wrong for two ladies or two guys to be like that... but if it's you two it's fine" beaming at them again shyly

Lauren frowns immediately "Hun, your _tio_ was wrong. Isn't it the same thing as those humans who called you a witch, just because of how you're born? Or what if someone made fun of you for speaking spanish? Or not having white skin? ...You know?"

"Y-yeah. I know. I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sorry Sophie!!" hugging onto them both tight, as they rub her together to reassure and comfort her 

"Noone's mad at you dear. It's fine to ask questions. Honesty is a good thing." as they relax together on the rest of the ride back, Gloria falling asleep in Lauren's lap

#### Several days later, back at the mutant sector border again

"Alright Forge, thanks for everything. You really made the lives of many so much better. You're truly a saint."

"Just doing what you asked! Anytime! Oh, and hey, next time that feller Dougie boy wants to do something real special, just give me a call alright? Damn is he great to work with."

Doug aims his hands pointing at Forge "Will do chief. Will do."

Waving off

_The blasted imbecile believes all he did was put up lights and invent some kind of air conditioning for a city or two... it should be fine._

Lauren nudges Doug

He leans to whisper into her ear once Forge has safely exited the area back in the jeep he arrived on "Yes I turned it back on before he left, and filled the dead zone with other edited footage. It'll seem like it was always working."

"You really are one of a kind Doug. We're so fortunate to have met you." Lauren patting him on the back as she walks off.

He grins shyly as Illyana just nods at him, grunting "Work good." then gives a bear hug... Doug is squirming and his face turns red/blue mouthing into her chest "mmmphfff.... hwlp....mmme...." as he frantically waves hands about behind her back

Gloria running out in front of everyone "Yaaaaaaaaaay can we train today more? I want, I want to show you what I can DO already! Come on Laurie pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-" as she is picking up flowers and tossing them around wildly

Lauren and Sophie just laughing softly "Sure thing kiddo."...

#### 3 months later

"Huah! YES! Check it out! I did it !!!! I stopped the log !!! Yippeee!!!" Gloria is screaming for Lauren and Sophie to notice her, as she managed to fully freeze a log in mid-air as it was falling down a waterfall. 

"Ok ok if you say you did it then- whoa..." Lauren is mouth open in shock at the sight before her - the large piece of wood seems to literally be unaffected by the passage of time, as water gushing all around it has no impact on the surface, every detail of the log in fact is perfectly observable and static. 

Sophie clapping "Hurray for Gloria!" as the girl is smiling with delight.. until she loses focus, and the log tumbles down quickly, all the "saved" up effects of time hitting it at once, water splashing off it in a large burst.

"Awww... damnit. I suck." She's pouting

"No... that was incredible. You might be the most powerful mutant alive on this world right now. I'm serious!" Lauren still staring, astonished, as she rubs Gloria on her head to comfort her. 

*Bzzt bzzt bzzt* Lauren reaches into her pocket pulling out her encrypted phone, there is a new text message: "K.R. - The process is ready. Whenever your test subject wants to complete the transfer have them arrive." 

Her eyes go wide as she holds onto Sophie pulling her over, shaking in anticipation 

_It's finally time. Nothing can stop us after this... we'll be blissfully joined as one, forever._

_I have to admit... I feel nervous Lauren. Will I still be the same me afterwards? I don't want to lose my personality...._

Lauren just holding her close staring at her face 

_I'm in love with the **real** you. No matter **how** you might change, I'll **keep** loving you. We'll only be brought closer together... please believe in it and trust me, ok?_

Sophie blushing as she nods, their faces touching some

Gloria sticking her tongue out "Are you two mind talking again? Come on guys you know I hate that! I want in! Tell me !!!!"

They turn to her "Just... something very important to us is going to happen soon. Don't worry it's a very good thing. We'll explain it to you once it's real ok?" 

"Basically... I might have new abilities soon Gloria. I can probably help chop up logs or fling things in the air for you to try freezing. Sounds cool right?"

Gloria's eyes are dazzling as she looks at Sophie "Wooooooooooooooooooooooow. That's SO coooooooool! Yay! I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait !!!" doing a little happy dance.

#### That night

Sophie is finding it tough to sleep, tossing around as her mind keeps replaying thoughts of her sisters Phoebe and Esme. The life she used to have. Being able to pick up on the thoughts and feelings and memories of others. 

Her fear of turning into a world conquering machine. Doubt that maybe Lauren just wants to use her as a tool and doesn't really care about her. 

"Hhhugugh!" as she jumps awake, sweating some. Lauren is snoozing right by her, lying on her side facing Sophie, smiling as she sleeps. 

_No... that's stupid. Lauren loves me for who I am. And... it doesn't matter if I can't read minds anymore. I'll be... I'll be something even better. I'll be stronger. I'm going to help her fulfill her vision - we'll remake this entire world._

#### The next day

"Ok we're not travelling the normal way for obvious reasons. Illyana will get us there and we just go straight to the lab, don't interact with anyone and try not to let them even know who we are."

Sophie nodding. "Da, incognito mode." Illyana is ready, as she has her arm around Doug, who was getting a toy robot to do all sorts of weird dance moves

Muttering under his breath "Domo. Domo. Domo arigato, mr roboto. Domo. Domo." grinning as he moves his hands around like an orchestra conductor, Gloria nodding her head and imitating some of the moves

Illyana's forehead vein visibly pulses as she is just staring at her boyfriend, mumbling some Russian phrase _Something **wrong** you..._ before smacking the toy off the table "Focus! Important for them." nodding towards Lauren and Sophie

Gloria shocked, hand over her mouth as Doug lets out a small shriek trying to cradle his poor robot "Nooooooooooooooooooooo, Mr. Peeblers!- oh. Yeah. Sorry guys. Um.... yeah. So do you need me or....?"

"No. Just be here and keep watch, I don't know how long the process will take actually. Might be overnight if not more. So in case the Council needs anything come up with an excuse. You're good at those."

Nodding "Damn right I- hey wait a minute."

Some giggles "Just kidding. You know what I meant. Ok 'yana let's hit it." as they stand up. 

Sophie holding onto Gloria leaning down to look into her face smiling "See you again soon hun. We'll have lots more fun together I promise." Gloria nods and waves "Byyyyeeeee, have a good operation Sophie !"

As the three are encompassed by a white teleportation disc, and arrive directly behind Rao Laboratories. 

Looking around themselves, there aren't many residents about, and their hoods are helping to disguise themselves anyway. Illyana nods to Lauren and Sophie before warping back out

Walking right up to the backdoor, hitting a buzzer as a camera records them. "... Welcome. We've been expecting you." the door opens as they enter, walking down the hallway to an elevator at the end. "It's unlocked" as the doors open up, they get in and are sent down into the basement level

The facility really does look a lot more clean organized and polished now, the digital screens and other equipment is much more advanced, there are projected images of DNA strands and revolving proteins, with complex mathematical symbols and biological jargon everywhere

Dr Rao is hunched over a screen working on data as she gets up walking over to Lauren and Sophie, smiling and shaking their hands as she gestures towards various graphs and stats meant to put their minds at ease about the procedure "You should feel proud Ms Frost. You're going to help make mutant history today. It takes a lot of courage to do what you're going to do, and I very much appreciate your volunteering."

Sophie smiles and nods "Thanks Doctor. That helps."

Cecilia Reyes helps to remove Sophie's clothes, leaving her only in underwear and guide her over to a large ceramic machine in the middle of the room, "Relax you'll be fine. Just hop in there and we can monitor you better while the transfer takes place. Nothing will go wrong , but... if it does, this will alert us right away and we can do our best to help get you out. Ok?" Sophie gulping, looks back at Lauren who's giving her the most confidence-boosting face along with a thumbs up. Sophie smiles and turns back to Dr Reyes, nodding. "Alright." as she enters laying down in the middle of the object.

"The object encloses her as various nodes are attached all over her body, Dr Reyes rubbing some liquid on certain areas explaining "This is to help guide the machine where to make the DNA insertions... don't worry you'll be sedated during the process."

Sophie just trying to relax as she imagines her future with Lauren, becoming something new and stronger. Lauren has been holding her hand the whole time before finally needing to let go

"Ok Dr Rao we are ready to begin operations." Kavita nods as she starts inputting codes into the computer

"The sedative is being applied first to numb her pain and allow her to sleep" speaking into a mic so everyone can hear, Lauren seated and nodding somewhat nervously

A breathing mask attaches itself onto Sophie's face as anaesthetic is pumped in, they wait about 10 minutes and the biometric recordings indicate she is now sleeping

Dr Rao just gulps but steadies her nerves "And here we go" as the codes to begin the actual DNA implantation are made

About 100 different little instruments with micro needles approach and enter all over Sophie's body where the liquid markings are

Staring at the screens to make sure the test subject's body can handle it "All signs are positive. Your friend really is quite tough." Lauren sighing in relief as she keeps looking at the screens showing the biodata and images of Sophie inside the device

"Now the fun part begins.... waiting. We have to allow for the delicate combination and fusion to really take hold. If you want, there's a bed in the room bac-"

Lauren shaking her head "I won't leave her until it's over. Period."

"... Dr Reyes can you bring a mattress and blanket in here then?" Cecilia nods to get them

"Thanks" as Lauren helps lay them out in front of her

#### 16 hours later

Lauren is barely awake, having only gotten about 1 or 2 hours of sleep, as she's still groggily looking at the data, and making sure Sophie is fine inside of there 

The noise of the machines suddenly stops, as the needles are withdrawing

"Wha... what what's that mean Doctor?"

Rao is rubbing her eyes as well as she has been on her 20th cup of coffee , scanning a bunch of screens as she types and zooms around with her hands "It means... we just made history. Look at this!" 

Screens show an elaborate interlinking of complicated proteins spinning around together "It... actually worked. IT WORKED!" Kavita pulls out a bottle of champagne she had stored and pops it, as she wakes up Dr Reyes and they both start handing out glasses and toasting

The breathing mask is removed from Sophie as the machine holding her in place opens back up again, Lauren hurries over to peer inside

Sophie's eyes are fluttering open now as her head lifts up and she speaks in a hoarse voice "... Did.... did it happen?" putting a hand to her temple, and seeming to strain, as she looks at the various people around her. 

Her eyes do not light up blue, and she begins to cry a bit "I... I don't hear anything. It's gone."

Lauren reaching in to help her get up , hugging her closely "We did it. You're like me now. We're finally sisters."

Sophie just wide eyed, breathing, trying to absorb the enormity of this new situation, holding onto Lauren

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying in bed cuddled next to Andy, Phoebe wakes with a pained shriek, clasping her head with her hands, breathing heavy

_What... where.... she's gone. Did she shut me out? Damnit. I don't.... I hope they're not finally getting tired of letting us live like this. We're leaving them **alone** , can't they just respect that. ...I'm running out of time._

As she is nervously glancing over at the still-asleep Andy, letting out some snores

Artie standing outside the doorway, his mind's eye focused on them as he pretends to be busy doing other things

#### One day later

Sophie wakes up in her and Lauren's bed back at the lair, as she is rubbing her hands around not feeling anyone "Lau...Lauren...?"

The door opens up as Lauren walks in, cradling Sophie smiling into her face and kissing "I didn't want to wake you. I've been making breakfast, I'll bring it here ok?" 

Sophie just nods "Thanks... I'm still pretty woozy." 

She returns pushing a little cart with two plates of hashbrowns, tiny tofu things, and some orange juice

"Dr Rao says you should just take it easy for a bit so let's not overdo it alright? I'll eat the same as you so you don't have to be the only one" 

"Lauren this looks great. Thank you." hugging her before she starts to eat, being incredibly hungry

After breakfast, Sophie walks out to the main area and everyone begins crowding around her "How is it?" "Are you ok?" "Come train showmeshowmeshowmeshowmeshowme!" 

"Guys please. She needs to rest for now. I know you're excited but please. Don't." Lauren trying to protect her from the overwhelming assault as Sophie has just been blinking and rubbing her eyes still

"Oh. Sorry." "I'm sorry Sophie!" Gloria making a prayer sign with her hand, bowing, Sophie starts to laugh some

"It's alright. Actually I don't feel that bad. Thank you everyone."

#### A week passes

Lauren and Sophie have been teleported out to the training ground again this time by themselves. "Thanks 'yana we'll let you know when to come back" as she just nods slightly and vanishes again

Lauren checking Sophie out, now her hair is also dyed black "You didn't have to, you know"

Sophie holding Lauren and leaning her face in close "But I want to. We're sisters now right? Might as well look the part."

Lauren laughing a bit "You want a scar like this too then?"

"Uh. Let's not go too far!" Sophie sticking out her tongue

Lauren looking into Sophie's face "Are you ready?" Sophie gulping with nervous anticipation, "I'm not sure, honestly." laughing "But let's find out."

They walk over into a forested area together, Lauren talking while they move "You know, the first time I used it, I had no clue what would happen or if it would even happen at all. In fact, it was a sheer accident haha. And even the second time, with my parents there watching... I didn't even believe it was real." looking at her girlfriend "But it is real Sophie. Very real. And.... when you do use it... things happen. I started to unlock and become more of who I really always was. Or meant to be anyway."

Breathing out and looking around into the distance "... This will change you. But don't fear it. It's only accelerating your true nature."

Sophie nodding trying to take all this in

Lauren extends out her hand "Ok. We've walked far enough. Let's do it."

Sophie puts her hand out and joins with Lauren's "Just relax. Don't think about anything, simply let yourself become one with me. Let the power build from within us." as she closes her eyes and begins breathing slower

Sophie closing her own eyes and breathing to relax

As the two women are standing in the middle of the forest, harmonizing their minds and feelings.... a white crackling and distortion starts appearing around them 

Lauren grinning with playful glee "Yes.... here we go.... focus now just let it happen"

Sophie keeps breathing, and allowing the power to build up and channel through her

The white-yellow glow is surrounding their bodies now, Lauren asking "You feel it?" Sophie "Yes. Yes, I can control this energy."

"Focus on extending it through this whole forest with me. I'm doing it too." Lauren instructs her, Sophie nodding as she concentrates

The white-yellow energy field begins to expand the crackling noise grows and grows.... "Now! Release it all!" Lauren shouts out

"Hrrrryyyyyaaaahhhhhhh!" Sophie is screaming as the area all around the two goes white

Sophie feels like she's just taken the most potent drug imaginable, as her heart feels pure happiness, and an indescribably deep bond is formed with Lauren

Lauren breathing, sweaty now, not having gone Fenris in months, as the two open their eyes

For about half a mile around them.... there is no more forest. It looks like a gigantic bomb went off, there are just some particles wafting through the air, with some faint residual crackling audible

Immediately the two start tearing at each other's clothes, like beasts in heat, as they get naked and are rolling around together on the ground, making out ferociously and feeling each other all over

#### An hour later

Lauren and Sophie are breathing, panting, still embraced naked in the middle of their explosion.

"I never.... I never knew. Life could be this good." Sophie speaking, her eyes shining now with determination and joy

"It'll always be this way for us now. We're gods Sophie. We can do anything!" Lauren doing her manic grin holding onto Sophie, kissing her as her face moves downwards

Sophie moaning "Lauren....don't stop... I need you inside me now" 

"This is your reward for putting up with all the bullshit I put you through for the past year." Lauren thinking back to what a bitch she was when she first met Sophie, starting to cry some

"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't realize how special you are sooner. I... I was awful."

Sophie is just deep breathing, writhing her hips around, as she holds onto Lauren's hair, pushing her over her pussy and thighs "No... you were always great. I was never mad at you. My sisters and me were bitches to everyone. We were just mindless brats."

"All that's gone now. It doesn't matter. I only have room in my heart for one person. It's you Lauren. It'll always be you. Uuggghh" as Lauren is eating her out

#### A few more days later

*Crack* *Smash* *Rip*

As various boulders and logs are being tossed into the air by Lauren's shields, Sophie is aiming with her new abilities and directing force waves into and against and through them

"Wooooooooooooow. You're so good now! You're getting them right in half Sophie!" Gloria beaming with delight while she sits watching 

Sophie sweating, rubbing her face with her sleeve "Thanks dear. Ok you want to show us your stuff now?"

Gloria nodnodnodnodnod

Lauren and Sophie chuckling "Hmm. Gloria. Tell me. What are you thinking about or feeling when you use your ability?"

Gloria sits still thinking, her hand under her head. "I... I think about wanting to not let bad stuff happen I guess. Since that's kinda what I do right? I can slow down or stop things so they don't keep going. At least pretty much."

"Interesting..." Lauren is contemplating this. "Alright. Show us your stuff then" nodding at Sophie, as they each use shields and waves of force to propel up some stones into the air

Gloria has hawk eyes now as she stares intensely, putting out her arms and grasping ... as all the tossed objects are stilled in place. Even the wind is seemingly not affecting them while they remain under her command.

"You can do it... keep going..." Lauren checking a timer on her phone "You're almost at your record"

Gloria sweating hard to try to keep them this way as long as she can, letting out little squeals or grunts as she focuses

"You got it! A new best time!!!"

Gloria collapses in relief as the objects zoom rapidly in the direction they had been headed towards, slamming into the earth or breaking apart and spinning away

"Amazing! Who's our hero? You are!" as Lauren and Sophie lift her up over their shoulders, she's laughing and giddy

#### Later that night

Sophie awakes with a shriek, sweating, holding herself, shaking

Lauren snaps to attention from her own slumber, "Nnnnnh...? What's wrong babe?"

"Lauren... I've ... lately when I sleep, they visit me. I've been seeing them."

Lauren's eyes go totally wide with excitement and she's smiling like crazy holding onto Sophie "Does anything happen?"

"Uhhmm... I don't really remember but. They kind of, they want me to fulfill a dream, or a destiny or something. And, ... I've been getting these impulses lately...."

Lauren extremely curious and gleeful just nodding letting Sophie keep speaking "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, like... like I want to just conquer, or take over things. Dominate stuff. Be in charge."

Lauren holding onto and tightly embracing Sophie, tears streaming down Lauren's cheeks "Babe, we did it.... we're finally the same. Now we can totally understand each other.... ha...haha, hahahahahhahahaha! I knew they would eventually warm up to you if I gave them no choice. This is great."

"I'm scared Lauren. I, I don't want to lose myself. I feel like it's taking me ov-" Lauren cuts her off putting a finger over her mouth

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Don't try to fight it. It's who we are. We're meant to be this way. We're going to rule this entire world together." as Lauren is rubbing and massaging Sophie everywhere, they start to get into a 69 position, Sophie is moaning

"I think we should get married."

Sophie's eyes wide "Wha... that's sudden. Why now?"

As Lauren is slowly grinding her pussy over Sophie's face "Mmmmhh....mmmmmm.... because. Now we really are ready for it. And it's time for us to stop pretending and wasting time, going along to get along with the idiots who won't ever get it. We're going to take everything over and finally get rid of all the pesky humans on this land. Marriage will be our symbol, our way of totally confirming we're in this together no matter what."

Sophie feeling sort of delirious or powerdrunk as she's licking and nibbling on Lauren's ladyparts "Yeah... you're right.... let's do it then. We'll be wives finally, then we can start to become who we really are. They'll have to bow down to us, ALL of them!"

Both continue to embrace and get each other off as they dream about their future....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"? Weird." Andy is clasping at his chest as he and Phoebe had been playing a videogame together

"What? You alright?" Phoebe puts her controller down and is holding onto him

"I... I can't feel Lauren anymore Phoebes. What the fuck.... so weird."

Phoebe's face goes pale white "What."

"? Yeah I don't know. Maybe it's just because we've been gone for so long or-"

"Andy... I didn't tell you this but... like I want to say maybe a week back... I kind of felt the same disconnection from Sophie"

"Oh. That's odd."

"... I think it might be more than just odd don't you? I mean.... this probably isn't....good?"

Andy shrugging "If they want to move on without us, that's fine with me. As long as we don't have to do any more crazy wars or fighting for them."

Phoebe is sweating some, sitting trying to think things through, but nods "Yeah. That's, that is true. Ok. Well... yeah. Hopefully that's it." 

Andy restarts the game when suddenly Phoebe scanning with her mind picks up Artie's vision right on them, and how he's channeling it to some outside source, her heart almost jumping, as she forms an angry grimace 

_Son of a bitch.... I've got you._

#### Two days later, at a private ceremony within the lair

Lauren is dressed up in a tuxedo as she is on a makeshift altar, with Doug presiding as "priest" and their close associates in "pews" waiting

Finally Sophie walks up in a puffy white dress, as some organ hymns are played

They go through a compressed ritual , then it's time for vows

"Do you, Lauren von Strucker, take Sophie Frost for your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Lauren is staring mesmerized and dreamlike into Sophie through her bridal veil "I do."

"And do you, Sophie Frost, take Lauren von Strucker to be your wife, to promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and to love and honor her for all the days of your life?"

Sophie is crying now looking right into Lauren "I do...!"

"Given the exchange of vows in the affirmative, and seeing no objections, it is my sworn duty to now pronounce you both woman and wife. You may kiss the bride"

They begin making out passionately as everyone cheers and takes pictures

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe walks up to Artie putting her hand on his back "Hey... I just want to say sorry. I've been kind of a jerk to you lately."

Artie turns to 'look' at her "? Nah you're cool. It's no big, everyone gets moods and stuff." shrugging and smiling

_Oh it's cool alright...._

"No. I'm serious. Hey, you know what? Let's go have dinner together just us. We can talk, we don't really know each other that well despite all this time in the same place. My treat ok?"

"Are you sure Andy doesn-"

"We don't need him everywhere Artie. I just... I want to know you better ok? I promise you can ask me **anything** you want."

Artie thinking it through but not wanting to offend, just agrees

#### At some thai restaurant

"So then I told him 'Hey you better watch your step, there's no ladder in that room buddy' and of course he falls down immediately" they both crack up as Artie is telling stories from his time as a Morlock

"So Artie, Andy told me you basically had to grow up without parents. That is so sad. Would you mind talking about it?"

Artie gets a pained expression "Well... it's just... you know how we were supposed to look up to the X-Men and all that? Believe that mutants and humans can get along?" Phoebe nodding sympathetically

"Yeah that's a load of bullshit as it turns out. My dad literally died just trying to save me from an angry human mob, they were pissed because of my looks and yeah. The X-Men were even called by him he thought they'd help."

"They didn't help did they?"

Artie shaking his head furiously but also traumatized by remembering "No... no they let my dad DIE. Fucking.... "

He is sobbing some, as Phoebe pulls him to her hugging a bit "Noone should have to go through that. I'm sorry."

Artie nods "It's... it's ok. I keep thinking I'll be over it but... I guess not."

"What about you Phoebe? Your parents?"

"Well... I'm a clone... so yeah. I never met my parents and I mean in a way I'm not sure I even have them" lightly laughing to try to hide the pain

"We called each other 'sisters' even though I don't know if that's what we really even are... we were 'raised' in a controlled lab and ... humans made us torture other mutants for years." Artie is looking down, shocked, he had no idea Phoebe went through all this

"I still have a lot of guilt. We all swore we'd never let humans boss us around ever again so. Here we are. Trying to make things a better place." Phoebe weakly smiling at him, holding onto his hand

"I... I'm sorry Phoebe. I didn't know."

"No... I just didn't open up before. I'm sort of secretive like that. Bad habit."

Artie's face flushes, he seems to feel hesitation or guilt now

Phoebe staring intensely _That's right, you son of a bitch. Feel like shit. Now keep eating...._

After they've gone through more of their meal and drinks, Artie's head begins wobbling around, as he is holding onto it with his hands "Ugghh... ii... my head.... not so good..."

"Oh dear. Maybe they undercooked something. These crazy foreign themed places you never know. I'll go get the check, come on." 

_I'm gonna send you to an early grave tonight_

As she is helping him up, walking over as she gestures, a waiter arrives "Sorry, but my date here isn't feeling too well. We have to go." her blue eyes shining as she erases his memories of having been controlled earlier by her to lace Artie's dish with drugs "There you go. Enjoy" as his eyes bulge at the size of the tip "Th-thanks so much!" Phoebe just waving at him as she's walking off with Artie "No prob dude"

They walk out , Artie can hardly go step by step as she guides him into the vehicle "Wow. You seem like it took a lot out of you. You gonna be ok?"

"... iiiii.... dddduunnnoooo..." As his head is sort of slumping and he's drooling a bit

"Oh well I'll just drive then don't worry" she starts the engine and they take off

Passing through various streets and neighborhoods, getting into a more rough part of downtown Atlanta, where the humans tend to congregate, graffiti and other signs of gangs becoming known, including Purifier markings

Phoebe checking around herself and glancing at Artie occasionally as she slows and stops the car by the sidewalk "Hey I think there's a club near here. You wanna go get us in? I'm gonna just park real quick then come back ok?"

Artie is a total mess, disorganized thoughts, breathing heavily, "Ssssuuurrreee..... iii'llll ggggooooo...." 

Phoebe surreptitiously removing his phone as she opens the door and helping to push him out, he stumbles onto the sidewalk

"See you real soon man" smiles and waves

Some wild-looking human groups begin to approach as she is driving off, devilishly grinning to herself _I'll see you in **hell** you fucking piece of shit_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been some hours since the wedding ceremony and Lauren Sophie and Gloria are all sort of cuddled up together on a coach watching a movie, Lauren gently rubbing her wife's back as she has gotten the same matching Fenris tattoo that Andy had, symbolizing their mutual devotion and union

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Lauren's eyes flash as she picks up the special touchpad she has, the one Artie uses to project images onto from long distances keeping her informed of developments regarding her brother

As she looks at it her face goes ghostly white and she is barely breathing

The projection is of humans chasing, and Artie semi coherently begging Lauren for help, before one of them knocks him in the head and the images stop

"What.... WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" she stands up, shocking and disturbing Sophie and Gloria 

"Babe... is everything... ok?"

"NO. It's not. We're going. We're going now. Come with me."

Gloria looking up at them "But we didn't finish the movie yet..."

Lauren crouches down and holds onto Gloria, her entire body keeps heaving and shuddering with rage and anxiety "Gloria. Me and Sophie have something very important to do now. It's a mission. You will stay here and be a good girl. Ok? I'll see you when I get back." kissing onto her forehead

"I can't come? I want to help you"

"No. This is dangerous. Maybe one day when you're old enough. Please be good for me and just be here ok?"

Gloria huffs out a bit in frustration but accepts it. "Ok mom. Love you!"

Lauren and Sophie are both totally stunned staring at that last part , Lauren choking up some "Wh.... yeah... love you, too." hugging Gloria tight before getting up and walking out quickly alongside Sophie

"Wow... ' _mom_ '. How does that feel?"

Lauren just blushing and embarrassed "It's weird. I didn't... didn't think she felt like that."

Sophie smiling gently and hugging, kissing her new wife "I love it, it feels right"

As they keep walking fast

"So.... are you going to clue me in now?"

"Artie is in trouble. He just contacted me. We need to save him. NOW."

"Shouldn't he be with your brother and... Phoebe. I mean can't they help-?"

"If they could help, he wouldn't have asked me. I don't know what it means. But we're going." 

Immediately knocking on Doug's door, sounds of some kind of animal or cat being strangled are heard, then noises of falling out of a bed and getting dressed as Doug appears, his face and hair all messed up with Illyana laying on the bed 

"Yeah, what's up? Shouldn't you two be on your honeym-"

"Doug this is fucking serious. Do you remember we had Artie eat a bioelectronic chip so we can track him in emergencies?"

"Yeah... I think I do. Um let me guess...?"

Lauren nodding. "Yes. This is an emergency. Please."

"Ok." Walking out of the room and turning on a computer typing some stuff in then mentally concentrating to get it to comply and cooperate

A map appears with a tiny orange dot moving around "There. That's him."

Lauren breathing heavy staring "Ok. MAGIK!" 

"Now yes coming..." she grumbles putting on some clothes and walking up 

"We need you to take us to that dot. Can you do it?"

"Da, easy. Go now?"

".... Need to get dressed first. Be back in a few."

They return in matching combat uniforms the kind she used to wear alongside Andy during the revolution

"Hmm... that's weird." Doug scrunching up his face staring at the screen still

"What? What???"

"Well... it stopped moving so much or so fast. Maybe he got to wherever he was going?"

Lauren snarling "They just took him somewhere. Good. Easier for us if he is in one spot. Let's go!"

Doug holds up the laptop as Illyana focuses on the precise location, straining a bit, then teleports all four 

They arrive in some kind of a suburb or town, looking around themselves "Doug... can you tell us more exactly his location?"

Staring at the screen and mentally harmonizing with it to give him more intuitive information "Yeah. He's.... over there now" pointing at a large tall building near the town's commercial center

"Ok. Thanks both of you. You can go now, I'll call you when we need to come back."

They both just look at her seriously and nod, Illyana putting her hand over her "Safe you. Yes?"

Lauren nods, as the two teleport out

She begins to dial a number...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe gets back to her place she shares with Andy and... formerly Artie. She's sort of a mess herself, anxious and trying to just push her way through everything

Andy is there immediately "Hey. Where'd you go? Also I don't see Artie around did he come with?" raising an eyebrow, knowing she doesn't get along much with him

Phoebe breathing heavy, the guilt is really hitting her now "It was him or us Andy. I had to. I had to ok?"

"What... what are you talking about.... Phoebe. Where's Artie, Phoebe?" She is still just looking like crap, her face scrunched in pain

"What did you do? What did you fucking do?????" shaking her around some

"Artie had to go. He was spying on us for Lauren the entire time. I don't care if you don't believe me. I did it for us. I love you Andy..." she's crying and trying to console him and hug, moving his head over her chest while he is a mess sobbing

"He was my best friend... why would you...." Just then a phone begins ringing, they go over to check 

"It's... my sister." 

"Don't fucking answer!!! Don't answer it !!!!"

"OK." Just staring as it rings "Maybe she just wants to check in-"

As it goes to voicemail they hear Lauren's voice "...Of **course** , you don't pick up. Artie has been captured by humans. Me and Sophie are here to save him. You both have 1 hour to get your asses here, or I know I don't have a brother anymore. And _I will act accordingly_." it then hangs up, followed by a text giving the exact coordinates to show up at

"No.... it's over... it's over... they'll kill us..." Phoebe is just hyperventilating now, trying to get a grip

"Maybe if we just go, and act like we don't know-"

"They know already. She fucking knows. She always knows these things."

"We can run. You always told me before it's time to just escape"

Shaking her head, crying and in short fast breaths "Run where Andy? They have fucking assassins and they control the damn country!!! They'll hunt us down. It won't matter where we go. We're going to end up tortured to death"

"Well there are other countries we can try Mexico or Canada-"

"No. They'll just send us back, they're as scared of the mutant homeland as anyone. We can't run. We can't do anything..." just sobbing, getting more hysterical

Andy just stands there pausing, then huffs in some air, getting more upright, and grabbing Phoebe by her shoulders 

"Well, there comes a time in every man's life. Time to do what's right. Damn the consequences. I promise I'll protect you, now let's go face the music."

Phoebe's tears and breathing turn to some quiet laughter "You've.... you've been watching those cowboy movies haven't you?" laughing louder now

He turns a bit red but just grins, nodding "They have good wisdom in them though admit it." 

Phoebe starting to feel a little better and more relaxed somehow now "Ok. Let's do it. You just gave me an idea... and there's something else I need to tell you about"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren has been waiting for about 15 minutes in a huff and growing increasingly irate, when her phone makes a noise and a text appears from Andy

"Sorry to have missed you before, was in the bathroom. We're coming ASAP! I hope Artie is ok."

Lauren just stares at it, sternly "... fine. We can wait more." as she and Sophie both eat a Kick pill, then adopt yoga positions and commence meditating, preparing their emotions minds and bodies for what's to come

As about 45 minutes come and go

"Fucking. I should have known. He doesn't care about anyone does he? What a goddamn BRAT."

"I'm sorry Lauren. I told you my ex-sisters were bitches."

"... Let's do this." as she creates a large shield staircase up into the air and towards the upper floors of the building where Artie is

Side by side Lauren and Sophie walk up and ascend over the town, as they notice a lot of guards and other checkpoints showing this isn't exactly a regular quaint suburb

Finally they arrive right in front of the building, as they both stand next to each other, breathing through their masks. 

"GO!" 

Sophie blasts a force wave ripping right into the building, as Lauren's shields form a slide the two zip down rapidly, entering

They're surrounded by confused humans, most have tattoos piercings, the walls are covered in Purifier related graffiti "Wh... what in the f- SHOOT THEM!!!"

The floor explodes in activity as gunfire erupts, the glass windows being stained with blood as Lauren and Sophie go to work demolishing everybody around

They keep walking through checking for Artie, moving up each floor 

A door opens suddenly behind them and a man is spraying gunfire "Die abominations!!!!" Lauren instantly blocks it all as Sophie leaps into the air, using her force waves to propel her off the ground, her foot kicking the man in his stomach, hurling him against the floor "Blellerrghhh!" as he is spitting up blood

She hammers her boot over his face, ending his life

They ascend the stairwell to the next floor and proceed to murder everybody, a crazed lunatic rushing at them waving knives about "Rrrrraagggguuuhhhh" as he tosses one right at Sophie, Lauren's shields catching it in air, as she then forces it back into his body, him laying on the ground breathing haggardly

"Y-you're... huff.... already too late.... wheez.... we're, we're taking our ... our... country back..."

Sophie standing right above him, mercilessly moving her hand over his face "You are just a worm." a large blast of force wave shuddering the man's body entirely apart, and going down through several floors, leaving only his legs and lower torso detached there

Lauren frozen in place, just staring "?" Sophie turning around... also seeing Artie. 

He is sat in a chair against the wall, with several knives stuck inside of him, his clothes ripped and torn, and burn marks all over his body

Sophie holds onto her "He didn't deserve this. It's... it's not your fault Lauren."

Lauren just looking downward, sobbing, feeling a giant swell of emotion rising within her, her field of vision turning dark red

The air around them becomes thicker with molecular manipulation just happening on its own, as Lauren joins Sophie's hand, Sophie can feel her wife's psychological state morph, and it's affecting her 

They both scream out as the entire building they were in disintegrates into ash particles, leaving the two floating in the air on shields, as everyone below panics running around, trying to figure out what's happening

Lauren is just absolutely beyond angry at this point, and totally losing it, as she had been giggling some, now speaking out to the assembled town below

"You are all nothing but a pack of ugly, hideous, primitive, filthy sinful **beasts**."

Staring out manically, her face transfixed into a grin

"But, there is good news. For your stench will be cleansed, and this planet will be liberated from your odious presence.

Rejoice, for we, the messengers of God have arrived!"

Shooting and attacks on them begin, as the next 20-30 minutes are a complete blur of Lauren and Sophie just flinging their bodies all over, obliterating and destroying everything around them, toppling gas canisters and lighting people aflame, going Fenris on entire blocks of houses, and just unleashing utter pandemonium. By the end of it, a town of 50,000 will have been reduced to less than 500 as men, women, the elderly and even children are all consumed by their rage...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Andy and Phoebe are driving to their destination, looking out sternly "You really think this will work?"

"...It has to."

Their vehicle stops abruptly as both get out, noticing there pretty much is no more town, and seeing only charred remains, ash and dust, and random fires all around 

"Wha... what... happened here?" As Andy is just bewildered and overcome

*Crack* a human's neck has just been snapped as Lauren drops him from above, plunging hundreds of feet and crashing nearby Andy and Phoebe, they're both taken aback heads turning, as Phoebe covers her mouth in disgust

Lauren and Sophie begin to lower themselves down from above to greet their former siblings

" **We** happened."

As they are now standing in front of each other Lauren icily speaking "...You're late."

Andy looking around, shaking "H-... how did... did you two... DO this?" 

Lauren lets off her mask, shaking out as her hair comes down, as she smiles with glee. "Oh... you don't get it yet, do you? Meet your replacement." pointing to Sophie who also removes her mask, staring defiantly 

"What. R-replacement? What are y-"

Lauren confidently striding a bit closer towards Andy and Phoebe "Yeah. She's just like you. Except.... yknow... **better**. In every way."

Andy still confused but getting a bit offended now

"And yeah, I do mean **every**. She **fights** better than you. She **cooperates** better than you **ever** did. She is a HELL of a lot **smarter** than you."

Andy starting to shake and glare now getting pissed as Lauren keeps moving in closer, her face full of fake sweetness now

"Oh, and she's waaaaaaaaay better **looking** than you are, too. She also **fucks**... so, **so** much better than you.

Face it 'brother' - you're cancelled." Lauren smiling like an ice bitch at Andy, as Sophie is just standing there with a smug smirk

He keeps looking between them, starting to figure things out that something strange genetically happened - as he does, his face reveals shock and fear, he's also just humiliated by everything that was said to him, and looks down a bit 

"Look Lauren I'm sorry about what happened with Artie, we just wan-"

Lauren glares intensely at Phoebe now. "...Yeah. That's another thing. I have a question for you two. 

How the FUCK do a bunch of redneck hillbilly Purifier wannabes kidnap him? You two are supposed to be protecting him I thought.

That shouldn't be possible right? It's what I keep thinking to myself. How in the hell do these morons get past Andrew von Strucker and Phoebe Frost? It just doesn't make any sense does it Sophie?" Sophie shakes her head

"Nope, it sure doesn't. So, yeah. I just wanted to ask" as Phoebe is picked up by her neck with some shields 

"How did this happen? And **don't lie**. If you do.... " Lauren moving her face right in front of Phoebe's

"I'm going to start removing limbs until I get the truth."

Phoebe choking some now, gasping for breath, her hands trying to grab at the shields, as she looks into Lauren's face, closing her own eyes... then calming her expression some and re-opening them. "A-Andy. We're out of... options. You need to... kill the bitch, now."

Lauren just starts laughing hard at this "Oh Phoebe, you always know just what t-" as she sees Andy steps in between them and is looking extremely determined at her, forming a body posture ready to fight

Lauren mesmerized by this, staring into her brother's face "Wow. Maybe your balls did drop." removing the shields off Phoebe as she falls down before getting back up, hacking and coughing

"Ok Sophie. Destroy the traitorous cow. I have this one." Sophie immediately hits Phoebe with a force blast, sending her body flinging backwards a good ways, before pushing herself off the ground and flying through the air, landing on the other side next to her. 

"Phoebe! Wait I'm c- hhgguguh!" Andy turns to rush to help her, but Lauren just grips his body with some shields flinging him around the other way

"I said, **I'm** your opponent." speaking in a menacing growl now

"That's if you can even touch me... 

What would mommy and daddy say if you hit your big sister?" Lauren making a fake crying face and scrunching up seeming all sad and concerned

Andy shaking, standing back up , a few tears coming down his face as he stares at Lauren "Why... why are you like this?" pleading with her

"Why aren't you." she jumps and pushes him down with shields to the ground again, "Urgh!" Andy falling flat on his back

"... I said hit me. I thought you were going to 'kill the bitch'... remember? Where's that look I saw? COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HIT ME NOW!" Lauren screaming as she walks towards him

Andy flips up to his feet extending an arm "Hryah!" a force wave blast goes right towards Lauren, but her face is just grinning in excitement as she immediately pushes out shields that simply absorb it and deflect it off, the shock mostly reverberating towards Andy, who is again pushed back some but remains standing 

"That's good. Keep trying. I know you can do it. Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha! ...You're so pathetic." 

Andy lets out another attack but Lauren just jumps into the air, using shields to grab her feet as she hangs upside down "Over here dumbass" then she blasts him down with more shields again

"Hah.... hah.... hah...." Andy just trying to breathe now as he lays there

Lauren drops back to the ground on her feet, "... I know you're not dead. Come on, you can still fight. 

Well, if you don't get up, I'm gonna keep coming anyw-"

Suddenly Andy has this fierce look in his eyes as he does a blast rapidly, "Grrgh!" Lauren barely moving her head and upper body to dodge, it glancing off the side of her face

She raises a gloved hand to touch her cheek, there's a cut with some blood now

Her eyes go incredibly full of anger "You... y-you... FUCKING BRAT! **I'LL KILL YOU!** " she blasts him down again with shields, as he's hacking and coughing now

Then she pounces right on top of him, slugging him in the face repeatedly, shrieking at him in fury

He's somewhat a mess now as she stands back up right over him "You aren't a man. You... are a little, _tiny_ fucking **useless** shriveled BOY" slamming a kick right onto his stomach, Andy coughing up blood 

Keeping her foot on him as she puts weight onto it and leans over him "Hahahahaha.... you're so boring." picking him up by the shoulders and just headbutting him, until he lays there barely conscious

"... Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." as she walks off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe is standing herself back up again after getting blasted back by her own sister, slightly woozy and stumbling

Sophie lands right in front of her, just staring her down with contempt

"You fucking crazy bitch. We're sisters! Come on! Lauren is insane, you need to stop this game I don't care how good she eats your assh-"

Immediately Sophie rushes towards her, uppercutting Phoebe in the head and lunging her down to the earth, her face furious and shaking glaring into Phoebe's eyes "You can say whatever shit you want about me, but you DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" picking up and slamming the back of Phoebe's head onto the dirt

Phoebe kicks her sister in the gut and hits her until she temporarily is shoved off, breathing hard now "I thought you would see reason. I guess not, rrrraaggghh!" her eyes shining bright blue like diamonds now aiming her psychic power at taking over Sophie's mind

"Ah..." Sophie sort of stuck in place, shaking some.... then she's free again, her bond with Lauren too strong for the telepathy. Phoebe wails a bit in pain as her attempted linkage was severed 

"Yeah. That won't work on me now." Sophie just kicks her sister in the stomach, as she bends over coughing, then kicks her in the head again making her collapse 

"I don't even need my abilities to kill you. You are nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING."

Phoebe wheezing now, seeing stars, "C-cmon.... we're.... sisters.... please..."

"I only have one sister now, and it isn't you. You were always a useless, worthless **slut**. Lauren isn't wrong about you at all. I tried to pretend I could get along with you... but I'm just _better_ that's all. Now, it's time for you to go away. Bye-bye" doing some little waving as she grabs Phoebe by her throat squeezing "I'm going to choke you to death now"

"Wait" Lauren appears behind them, as Sophie immediately turns 

"I want her alive"

Sophie just smirks and shrugs, releasing her grip but making sure to give Phoebe another punch first as she gets up alongside her wife

Lauren picking up Phoebe with shields, as she walks over and does same with Andy, lifting them both and dropping them, near a large mountain of charred human corpses from the town

Andy and Phoebe are just occasionally groaning in pain, both can barely even see, and are shallowly breathing

Lauren and Sophie walking casually in front of them, towering over their prey and former siblings

"You know, if you two want to live like humans so goddamn much... well, then you can DIE like them, too. 

... But not yet. First, I want you both to know, that you will NEVER get to experience what we have." As she and Sophie hold hands together.

Lauren is giggling now, out of control, as she holds up her hand, Sophie doing same, both aiming at their siblings' left arms

Andy and Phoebe are awake enough to realize what's happening "no.... please... we don't... we don't deserve this.... i'm sorry...." crying

Two manically grinning women then use their powers to blast off and rip off an arm from the immobile Andy and Phoebe, as they are wailing and screeching in agony

Lauren's shields close up both the spots where the arms were severed "Don't worry. I won't let you bleed out.... yet. 

There's so much more fun we need to have first."

Sophie just breathing out into the air, moving around, dancing some "I feel, so lightened. Like my old bonds and attachments that had been dragging me down... are lifted. We're finally free Lauren!" as she is humming and swaying about

Lauren smiling at her, nodding "Yeah. This is a huge load off our minds for su-...? What?"

She notices a small electronic device glowing in a pattern laying down next to Phoebe 

Phoebe manages to crack a smile, blood coming out of her mouth "...jjjj-jokes.... oonnn you.... bitch..."

Lauren just looking, confused, when suddenly Sophie is yanked far into the air and slammed against a lightpole

"SOPHIE! TAKE MY HAND!" Lauren turning and running, trying to jump and reach her beloved, but forced back as Thunderbird drops out of the sky, slamming into the ground right in front of her

A purple rip in space has appeared, as Polaris is levitated there wrapping a bunch of metal chains all around Sophie's body tying her to the pole as she struggles, turning to look down at Lauren

"If you so much as FLINCH... I'll remove her fucking head" pointing as she has detached a piece of a car and a huge sharp metal blade is dangling now right in front of Sophie's neck

Lauren frozen in a total panic, hysterical now, muttering to herself, crying "please... please don't... no... i .... i i need her...." dropping to her knees

"Lauren... fuck it... kill them. Don't worry abou- grrgghjjh" as Polaris tightens the chains around Sophie making it difficult to keep speaking

"... You really don't value your life at all do you?" 

Sophie just glaring hatefully, trying to use her abilities to blast off the chains, making Lorna dodge at first

"Wow. What a wildcat." Turning back to Lauren "Well, you had better make up your mind and quickly." as the car blade is pressed closer to Sophie's throat

Lauren sweating in a panic, just on her knees, so nervous, her life with Sophie in her head, visions flashing "I... I can't.... I can't lose you..." then turns upwards and lets out a huge guttural belly scream of sheer powerlessness and frustration

It only ends when Proudstar has punched her , making her drop and go unconscious "Night, night." he speaks confidently

Sophie freaking out and trying harder to hit Polaris with blasts, but the chains are just made tight until she, too, passes out, her head going limp on the pole

Blink looks concerned "Whoa... you didn't... is she...?"

Lorna turning to stare at Clarice "It a problem if she is?" Blink is just looking back at her, with disapproval and some judgement Lorna rolling her eyes and shrugging "...Don't worry, she's just passed out... for now." winks at Clarice, who grimaces some _Why did I agree to help them..._

"Now... what about you two?" Lorna lowering herself down to where Andy and Phoebe are still laying, missing an arm each, and badly beaten

Walking right up to Phoebe, and crouching down in front of her, hearing the shallow pained breaths "So. Can you really bring Esme back?"

Phoebe's eyes half opening as she has to will herself just to keep awake, speaking is hard "...What? ... We have a deal.... huh?... grhhak" coughing up more blood

Polaris glaring at Phoebe sternly "Let's get one thing straight - I don't give a **shit** about you. Can. You. Bring. Esme. Back?"

Phoebe gurgling more blood as she forces herself to talk, Lorna moving her head closer to hear "...aaauughhh.... hah... hah...yes. Yes. ... ok?....blergh!"

Lorna staring severely still "...Good to know." as she stands upright again, "Ok, we're bringing them with us too." gesturing towards her companions, as she strides away, her long flowing green hair and cape behind her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Lauren wakes up, everything around her is dark

"S...Sophie? SOPHIE! Are you... are you there? Are you alright?" she's calling out

Marcos Diaz is seated next to his hooded and shackled captive inside the prisoner transport vehicle "Wakey wakey"

Lauren can feel a coldness and rage now "Don't talk to me you anim-rghhhrghhhaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh" as her body is convulsing and shuddering now, having attempted to use her abilities, but an anti-mutant collar has been locked around her neck, as she is just breathing heavy trying to recover, unable to move, struggling against her restraints

Marcos laughing "Wow. I thought you're supposed to be some kind of a... what is it.... strategic mastermind? Hahahahahhaha. Yeah. So much for that."

Lauren crying now "I just want to see Sophie. Please, is she ok?"

"She's in another vehicle, like you. She'll be fine. ...At least for now." as Proudstar answers, Marcos shoots him a glare, and he just shrugs 

"Thank you Jonathan. You're one of the good guys." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't get too cozy with me but ok." 

"I...I understand. I know you both must think I'm a horrible person... may I please communicate a message?"

They both glance at each other, Proudstar just shrugs nodding, as Marcos pulls off her hood and leans his face in 

Lauren moves her mouth towards his ear.... developing the most devilish grin... whispering "I'm going to find Dawn. And when I do, I'll tear her apart right in front of y-BLUGH!" as Marcos gets red in the face and punches her, Thunderbird yanking him away "Hey hey hey. Don't, don't let her get in your head. ....It's what she wants." Marcos breathing heavy, still struggling to try to beat on Lauren more

Lauren is just letting out a dark cackle "Hahahahahahahahahahahha...." as she spits out some of her own blood ".... you hit like a wuss. Ok, hood me baby." as everything goes pitch black for her once again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie is in her own personal restraints and collar as she also regains consciousness, flanked by Polaris and Sage

"LAUREN! Are you there?" 

Polaris yanks off Sophie's hood "Look around."

"What... what did you do with her?!"

"Nothing yet. She's just being kept separate from you." 

Sage nodding "We've determined that somehow you two have reproduced the Fenris effect. There is no sense in letting you near one another."

Sophie just breathes in relief , looking up at Polaris again "... You know, Lorna, we both actually do respect you believe it or not. We know who you come from."

"Not this again", Polaris rolling her eyes

"I'm serious. And... I know she agrees... " Sophie leaning her face in some to talk closer to Polaris "You know deep inside you're on the wrong team here right? Just kill these suckers and let us go. We'll forgive you. You can come help us build the 1000-year mutant kingdom together."

Lorna is actually paused for a bit staring at Sophie, feeling some internal conflict, lowering her face a bit in contemplation

Sage glancing over slightly worried "... Lorna?"

"Alright talking time is over." as she places the hood back on "Wait! Wait! Argh. Just.... just think about it some more."

#### Another hour or two later

The vehicles stop as both Lauren and Sophie tense up, ready to try to escape if possible

"Alright up you go, we're finally here. Your new homes." Marcos grinning evilly

"What-what's that mean? Where are you taking us you animal? We have rights! We're citizens of the mutant homeland! I'm a Governing Council member! You are just a bunch of fucking terrorist outla-"

"Shut up. We make the rules now. You two are our bargaining chip to get in good with the Council. I've heard through the grapevine they aren't that pleased with your antics and might be willing to accept getting rid of you for a trade. Now MOVE" pushing her as she's detached from the side of the vehicle, her feet shuffling and stumbling forward, as her legs are still bound together "We're going to kill you... your heads will be on top of flagpoles...." Marcos and Proudstar rolling eyes as Lauren continues her expletive-laden ranting, pushing and guiding her along to the destination

Sophie being pushed along behind, can hear Lauren's voice "LAUREN! I'm here ! Are you ok?" Lauren's head whips back, wincing as the collar and shackles aren't letting her move that easily "Yes! I'm fine. We'll be fine. Just stay calm ok? This is nothing, these are a bunch of idiot animals"

"I said to shut it!" Marcos punching her in the back of her head "Ugh!" Lauren's face jerking forward , Sophie screaming as she thrashes about in her restraints "LAUREN!!! DON'T HURT HER, YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!!! GRRRRRRRRGH WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL DESTROY YOU" Lorna and Sage helping to guide Sophie, just sighing... but Lorna can't help to feel somewhat somber, the things Sophie said sticking with her, as she is thinking about her own life and choices more

The two continue being guided and led around a large building, down some steps until each are shoved into their own room, arms and legs bound to the wall behind them "Home sweet home. Enjoy." as Marcos walks out, slamming the door behind him shut.

Lauren is left to her own thoughts, as the quiet envelops everything, slowly starting to cry

_Sorry Gloria.... I don't think mommy's coming home..._

#### Two Days Later

Doug is getting increasingly worried "Shouldn't we have heard back from them?"

"Da. Strange. Maybe honeymoon?" Illyana shrugging, used to Lauren/Sophie never in trouble or needing real help.

Gloria meanwhile has been keeping up her training but also constantly asking about her "parents"

"WHERE ARE THEY? They told me to keep practicing and I am but dangit I want to... showthemshowthemshowthemshowthem-"

"Ok ok Gloria. Please. My head. I'm kinda busy here." Doug is interacting with various devices working on improving and modifying them

"Sowwy." Gloria slinking away, as she just kind of nervously fidgets with anything around her to take her mind off her moms not being there

A loud alarm begins sounding - 'Proximity Breach' repeated over and over

"! Is... this a ... malfunction? Who in their right mind is going to come here... oh. Oh dear." as Doug checks out a radar installed and camera system, noticing the presence of hundreds of heavily armed soldiers, among them many mutants as well. 

An explosion rocks the side of the base, as they are thrown back, Gloria screaming as she slams into a wall 

"Owwwww...." crying a bit "What's happening???" 

"We're in trouble. Gloria, go hide. You need to warn everyone to escape immediately. We're surrounded by enemies" 

"Whhaaaaat? Enemies, here??? Why?!"

Doug shaking his head but thinking "I... don't know but... just run now!" she nods and goes off to try to tell everyone else to flee

Gloria running all over the base screaming at the top of her lungs "Get up, we need to run! Enemies are attacking!" various mutants freak out, some start to assume fighting positions and want to check out the situation

Another explosion tears into the base, engulfing a few rooms in a fireball, incinerating whoever was in them 

"NOOOOO!!! Why... why would they do this..." Gloria sobbing

Troops begin to approach the base, seeming ready for anything, moving somewhat quietly

Gloria can't take it anymore and walks out to face them all 

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" suddenly about 200 soldiers are frozen in time, barely moving at all, like statues, as Gloria is sweating, her eyes furious, breathing heavy, her outstretched arms shaking as she struggles to contain this many

"Guhhh.. gughhh... I can't... I can't hold it..." She starts to cry as the soldiers are beginning to move , weapons moving up towards her

As they are about to snap out of it, Surge leaps out zapping electrical bolts towards them, frying several and making them dodge for cover "Run for it! You've got-" Gloria looks up to see Surge be shot, and then a giant fireball consuming her body

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" covering her face with her hands, crawling and backing away, as she's breathing fast and out of control shivering 

The lead mutant commander of the operation (Pyro) announcing "... I want that one captured alive. She's... interesting." Soldiers salute as they rush towards her shooting out a net

Illyana teleports right in front of Gloria and materializes some kind of large white spiritual energy in the shape of a sword, slicing through the net... as her entire left arm seems to be transforming, and horns growing out of her head, her legs becoming more ... furry... and a tail poking out of her.

Staring at the assembled army with large glowing red demonic eyes now "You want hurt child?" smiling at them with glee "I send you where child hurt all time!!!!!!" she begins to warp various of the troops into her hell dimension, Gloria can see horrible monsters reaching out of the teleportation discs and dragging the soldiers down

Gloria sweating more, panicing, scared out of her mind "Yana? Is... that.... y-y-y-you?"

Magick turns towards her "Da. In way." 

"Ignore the witch! Capture that child damnit!" Pyro giving commands as more of his troops stream through 

A large mechanical robot falls down from a higher floor all of a sudden inbetween the sides, Doug is inside piloting it, "Hasta la vista baby" as miniguns and rocketlaunchers are firing like crazy at the attackers

He turns towards Gloria and Magik "I activated the terminal destruction sequence, we only have 2 minutes. We're going!!!" 

His mecha is being hit by all sorts of beams and whatnot, beginning to fail, as he sweats "I'll never surrender!!!" 

Illyana grabs Gloria then jumps into the mecha with Doug, and all three are disc'd out

Pyro and his lieutenants are confused and frustrated now "What? This is some bulls-" just then the entire base begins to explode, catching many of the remaining attackers with it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three survivors of the von Strucker base are standing around wearing civilian clothing and trying to blend in with crowds, in front of an orphanage.

"Gloria. It's best. Just try to forget all about us ok?" Doug looking down at her as she is wiping away tears

"You saw what happens when anyone finds out what you can do. They'll never leave you alone. And it's obvious something went wrong with Lauren and Sophie. The other Council members have decided to try to take all of her territory... right now they don't know you're an associate of hers."

Leaning down to her and grabbing onto her shoulders "There's still time for you. You can just go live a normal happy life. Don't think about us. Just... live. Ok?" he is tearing up some now looking at her

"I don't... I don't wanna leave you guys.... you're my family...."

"Family what you make. You young. You make new. This best you." Illyana sweetly smiling at her

"No! I don't want a new family! I love you guys... mommy... where are you?" Gloria bawling her eyes out

"I believe that one day they will return for you. ...Be happy, Gloria. Just live." as Doug and Magik teleport away, leaving her by herself with only her clothes and a backpack, and some ID documents, to face her new life

#### One Month Later

Lauren is still shackled to the wall in her cell, her combat uniform long since removed, only in a bra and panties, with bruises, cuts and other red marks all over her body, her head is slumped down trying to catch some sleep with the collar always on

The door opens as an important guest walks in to face her, he nods to the guard "Wake her up" 

A bucket of cold water is dumped onto her head "Ahh! Ahhh.... hah.... hah...." Lauren's eyes opening , her face shaking around , as she has to squint some, her vision blurry 

Joshua Foley aka ELIXIR begins to approach his former colleague. "How the mighty have fallen huh? I always thought that was a dumb cliche but wow. Look at you." tracing his finger around her neck and chin, she's moving away from him in irritation

"Hmph. Well, I'm just here to inform you about what's about to take place. An arrangement has been reached between the former terrorist group known as Mutant Underground and the Governing Council. We have decided to inform the human country of our capture and punishment of you as well. 

Surely someone as world-wise as yourself appreciates this. We get to not only rid ourselves of a reckless troublemaker, but maybe we can even influence their upcoming election and avert the catastrophe of a Jace Turner presidency. This might calm their public down, when we announce "Notorious War Criminal Brought to Mutant Justice". Imagine it won't you?" As he is leaning in towards her smiling, before pulling back a bit in thought again, frowning slightly

"Of course.... you still have many admirers out there among our citizenry. You are still useful to us as a symbol to inspire and motivate them. So, we'll simply put out that you died, 'gloriously', in a battle against vicious humans. A fitting end for a Hero of the Nation wouldn't you agree? And I'm sure rumors about your true fate will gradually bubble up... but in time you will both be forgotten about and it won't matter as much. Ah what a scenario... couldn't write it better myself..." leaning his face in front of hers "Oh wait. I did!" Laughing a bit at her

Lauren is shivering still, her voice hoarse ".... just kill me. We'll never give you anything. Let her go."

Looking at her body, getting more serious "Hmm yes I can see that. You are one tough cookie and I've heard your 'friend' is very much the same. No matter. Soon enough, there will be a trial and you will both get what you so richly deserve."

As he is about to turn and walk out "You know, none of this would be happening if you had just listened to me."

Lauren is breathing haggardly, as a slight grin forms "I'm going... to watch you... bleed to death."

Her eyes now opening wide lighting up "... And I'll laugh" as she starts to crack up, coughing along the way

He just frowns, shaking his head as he prepares to depart her cell. "... I will pray for you." shutting the door again

Lauren again totally alone, her only companions the darkness and quiet, pushing her head back against the wall and looking up, tears falling down her face, breathing hard _Sorry everybody... I failed. Looks like the Fenris Destiny ends here._ As a memory of her and Andy younger, playfully walking along curbs trying to keep their balance floods into her mind _Damnit.... why think of that now..._

#### A Few Days Later

The building fills with activity as various guests and onlookers swarm the main arena, it's basically a courtroom of sorts, all of the main Underground personnel are in attendance, Polaris seated next to the rest of the Governing Council in front near the boxes for accused and judge... Andy and Phoebe are more near the back, the sleeves of their shirts just hanging on one side displaying the absence of a limb, calmly sitting and waiting for justice. Esme whispers and chats with Lorna before having to go back by the rest of the Underground, as a gavelling noise is heard

"We will now begin the trial of Lauren and Sophie von Strucker. Please escort them in"

They are pushed in, still shackled, but had been given baths, a decent meal, and cleaned up for presentation reasons, and are each wearing orange jumpsuits now, as they get attached to their seats, they exchange frantic looks at each other, smiling , just overjoyed they get to see each other and know the other is still alright after all that time

"These two stand accused of some of the most heinous variety of crime imaginable. Mass murder, torture, attempted murder of their own siblings, attempted incitement of war between our homeland and the human country... illegal experimentation in the X-gene... the list goes on. It is lengthy and frankly my dears if even one of these charges is accurate, the two of you are going away for a very, _very_ long time."

Lauren and Sophie stare out stoically, not willing to give their enemies any satisfaction from an emotional response

#### As the trial winds down, the outcome having obviously been prearranged

"And with that your honor, we the prosecution rest our case." Judge nodding. 

"Are there any more objections or new information to be brought to bear?" asking the audience, heads shaking

"... Then we will proceed with the verdict." Looking at a touchscreen in front of him, tabbing over various things, watching some calculations. "Guilty. Of all counts." cheers from the audience, Lauren just growls briefly then goes back to maintaining her calm demeanor

"You two are sentenced to incorporealization. Or "mental death"." Gesturing behind them, as two large machines sit back there, guards detaching Lauren and Sophie from their seats and pushing them to forcefully get seated within the machines, as equipment is lowered over both their heads. 

"It is thought physical capital punishment is too barbarous. This is more humane. You can thank the ingenuity and talent of Phoebe Frost and Tessa/Sage for this alternative."

 _Humane my ass.... they'll experience a long slow process of psychic disembodiment as they drift in the expanse of the astral plane... before probably losing themselves eventually altogether_ Phoebe thinks to herself, glancing over at Esme... who has had a strange look on her face ever since being brought back

"You now both have the opportunity for final words or to give up any possessions."

Lauren staring out at everyone, the burning hypocrisy of it all getting to her "... You need us. You will ALWAYS need us! This WORLD needs people like us! Don't you get that?" turning around looking at everyone, the same cold uncaring and judgemental faces are before her as on that day long ago when she rescued Andy

Starting to choke up as tears come down her cheeks "... Sophie... I love y-" her machine is activated as her body slumps, her mind now removed

Tears streaming down Sophie's face "Lauren!.... I love you too..." then she is overtaken with a cold fury as she looks out at the crowd

"One day... we are going to kill all of you." her machine is then activated as she shudders then also goes limp. Now just a physical body, without a mind or soul. 

Everyone stands up applauding, celebrating, breathing sighs of relief, congratulating one another on an excellent job

As the machines containing the bodies of two of the world's most notorious and powerful mutants are wheeled off

Andy can't help but choke up some, Phoebe gripping his arm "I know. Just be strong. Remember what they did." he's nodding, wiping away a tear, as they get up and walk out

Lorna just staring out, a cold smile graces her lips _I'm gonna show you a 1000-year mutant kingdom. But I'll do it **my** way._

#### Several days later, at the first Mutant Governing Council session to take place since the events

"I thank you all for attending in person. We all want to show our respect and gratitude to our newest members, Lorna Dane aka POLARIS and Esme Frost aka STEPFORD CUCKOO." Victor Borkowski aka ANOLE is reading off a prepared speech, as everybody rises to their feet to applaud, the green and blonde hair mutants rising to bow before taking their seats, formerly held by Lauren von Strucker aka FENRIS and St John Allerdyce aka PYRO. 

Polaris gets up again to address the Council "As you all are aware, the previous occupant of my position displayed some rather... reckless... tendencies with regards to the human country. 

I am just here to let you all know I have no such intentions. As a matter of fact, I want us to try to enter into more negotiations with them and establish treaties, so we can largely reduce whatever present threat of renewed hostility still exists." They all applaud this again.

"I have already taken steps to set up a backchannel with President Pelosi's hand-picked successor, to help boost their chances in the upcoming elec-"

Elixir gets up "Wait a sec. Who died and made you queen? The Council operates on consensus. This is exactly the kind of stuff she used to pul-argh, grrrhhhhkkkk" he is now being lifted into the air as Lorna extends a black-green glowing hand

Her face coldly looking down at him, like she is from a higher plane of existence altogether "Maybe you don't understand the situation. I'm the boss now. And if you don't like it, feel free to have all the iron in your blood be expelled." He is straining struggling, barely able to breathe, his body contorting and being pulled magnetically towards her

The other Council members rise and are about to try to do something when Esme's eyes light up blue _Calm down. Nobody has to die. Just follow your new leader, and all will be well. This is for the sake of mutantkind and our continued peace and prosperity._

They are all sort of frozen in place momentarily, before gently rubbing their heads, blinking, then retaking their seats. 

"grhhhkgkg... o-o-o-ok.... y-you're... you're boss... you're boss!...." Elixir is desperately getting this out of his lungs

"...Just what I needed to hear. Thank you Joshua." releasing her electromagnetic grip on his organs as he collapses to the floor panting and looking down, beginning to heal himself and glowing 

"Now for the rest of you. Are we clear who is in charge?" The other Council members all assume a kneeling position and bow their heads before her

Esme smiling and turning towards her girlfriend, as Lorna announces "From this day forward, my power.... is the _only_ power."

#### Five Years Later, at a blacksite prison located somewhere within what was once Washington DC

Phoebe is looking down at her once-sister, who is still in a comatose state, just an empty physical vessel. She's hooked up to an IV with various monitoring devices displaying her heart rate blood pressure and so forth, occasional noises being heard from the various equipment. 

_I know that I did this to Esme too... but with her it was a spur of the moment fit of anger. With you... this was calculated. I knew what would happen to you. And I did it anyway._

Leaning in over Sophie, brushing back some of her now-overgrown and messy hair "I want to say I'm sorry. Even though you probably do deserve it.... I'll remember how you used to be." kissing her on the cheek as she gets up and walks out, a guard behind her closing and sealing the door and guiding her over to another cell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy paces about the little hospital room where his former sister has been kept for the past five years, looking at how sparse and bare it is other than the needed medical equipment and supplies

"You would never tolerate living this way if you had the choice would you?" laughing weakly some

As he walks over in front of her , sitting down next to her bed "I... why couldn't things just stay how they were? I thought... I thought we loved each other. Or at least... brother and sister..." wiping away a tear

As he looks at the equipment hooking her body up as life support, pondering as his new cybernetic arm reaches out towards _It would be so easy just to turn it all off.... and end this.... maybe I-_

Pulling his hand back as he looks down at her again _... Sigh. Who am I kidding? You'll never wake up._

He gets up and begins to walk out turning back "Thanks for the good times Lauren." as he motions to the waiting guard he's leaving, the airlocked door sealing open and closed, Phoebe out in the hallway waiting for him

"So..." she just says

"...Yeah." he's embracing her, as she leans her face against his shoulders, she cries a bit

They're walking off accompanied by a guard guiding them out of the facility _You know... I came **this** close to actually ending it with her, just turning everything off._

Phoebe's eyes shoot open _Hm. Out of mercy?_

Andy nods _Yeah... I hate her but. She doesn't... nobody deserves that. Do you think their souls are still out there somewhere?_

Phoebe looking upward, sighing, as she walks _Honestly I don't know. Esme was only gone for a year and, well... yeah. Look how she's turned out. It's possible their minds have faded totally and gotten absorbed by the collective consciousness at this point._

Andy seeming sad by this, as the two just leave the area "Thank you for your stay, Mr and Mrs Frost" they nod as they stamp their thumbs and give eye scans to signify the end of their visit

As they get over into their vehicle and take off, a burly-looking man gets out of his walking up to the front desk of the prison, disguised as a souvenir shop/historical site to keep away prying eyes

"Hello Sir. How may we help you today? Would you like to take a look around the store?"

Shaking his head "I'm with Tony. He around?" as the man digitally transfers some currency into the account of the clerk, who gives a knowing nod, and attaching an earpiece "Tony. We have someone for you. Yeah. Yeah, ok I'll send them down. Oh? Alright. Yes, cameras are now turned off." detaching the earpiece and looking back at the visitor "Ok sir you're clear to go" he nods as the door is unlocked letting him into the lower area underneath the shop and preserved courtroom

A guard walks up to him, patting him on the back, as they joke around together "Hey... this guy... what's up man" "Oh not much, just the usual." Tony the guard nods "Yep yep. Ok here we go"

As they descend the winding hallways getting to a room marked only as '000'. "I'll give you the usual time, like 30 minutes?"

"Damn man you must think I'm a chump, 45 or bust." Ribbing an elbow into the guard's side as they both crack up some "Sure, sure... whatever dude" unsealing the door letting him in to Lauren's hospital room

As the guard is about to leave, the burly man motions to him "Yo, can you like... make her really feel it? Yknow turn that thing off?"

Tony's eyes go wide as he shifts about uncomfortably "W-we're... really no-"

The man walks up to him "I'll make it worth your while. I promise." as Tony is starting to come around the man continues "... Plus you don't want word of all this getting out. That would sure suck wouldn't it?"

Tony is gulping, nodding. "A-alright. I mean... well it'll be fine." _There's no mind left out there anyway by now, who cares_ as he enters the codes and operates the machine to turn it off, no longer forcibly separating Lauren's mind from her body

"Thanks bro" the burly man claps him on his back. "See ya in 45" 

Tony nodding as he walks out sealing the door behind again

The burly man is whistling as he walks around, undressing, looking at Lauren "Heh. My own sleeping beauty. You're supposed to be a 'Hero of the Mutant Nation' or some shit right?"

He starts to touch her and rub her as he pulls her hospital gown off "Mmmm. Damn. More like a good piece of ass if you ask me."

As he begins to rape her, he's building up and yipping and hollering like a cowboy, riding her, his eyes closing "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeee haw, ride em bucko come on come on"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The astral plane is a large place. Amorphous. Incomprehensibly vast. There is usually no way to keep track of an individuality or ego here. 

Unless.... there's something, or somebody, very very close to you, keeping your soul anchored to the physical world. 

And Lauren has those things, her soul has been dreaming and absorbing the memories thoughts concerns and emotions of millions of other life forms for the past 5 years, but constantly coming back to Sophie and Gloria

As the machine forcefully separating her turns off... she feels a rushing sensation, like her soul is being dragged or plunged out of the abyssal expanse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes begin to slowly flutter open

Feeling her body rocking around, as she hears a man grunting and yelling in front of her

Her eyes are slowly focusing as she looks to the side, noticing a pair of medical scissors.....

"OOohhh doggy there we go, that's a good gir-hruuughhk..... huh?" as the man in the throes of a building orgasm, feels something very wrong

Lauren removes the pointed scissor edge from his abdomen and plunges it into this throat, shooting out a stream of blood all over

"Arrgghhhfhhkk.... " the man is shuddering and shaking, crying some

While she just looks demonically and intensely at him, her voice barely working and so hoarse "...Was it good... for you.... baby?" as he collapses , she pushing him off of her

Forcefully unplugging the IV tube, as she collapses out of the bed, crawling along the hospital floor to the bathtub, turning on the shower head and spraying over her body

Moving over to the sink, as she starts washing her face looking into the mirror. "I... remember. I'm Lauren von Strucker." 

She begins to cry some out of happiness and just being overwhelmed as she stares at herself. Her hair has gone back to its natural blonde, and is all over the place, having not been cut or trimmed in so long. She looks... older. More of an adult now. The scar's still there too. 

She hears a noise and forces herself to stand up hunched against the wall, as the door unseals and Tony comes back

"Alright dude that's been fucking 46 minutes there is no way- what.... the fuck?" as he sees the man slumped over the bed, blood all over from his gaping throat wound, and the mutant patient NOT in the bed

"Oh shi-" he's about to reach for a radio when he feels a pointed scissor edge at his own throat, pressed into it, cutting him slightly

"... Don't.... fuckin... BREATHE." Tony takes his hands off the radio raising them, shaking some

"I am not.... in the mood... for games. You're my new tour guide" She is grinning at him, the man's blood all over her still 

"Now take me to... Sophie. And don't pretend.... that you don't know who she is, or where. WALK!" pushing him as they exit the room

As she is hiding behind him, "encouraging" him onwards, he goes through the halls leading to a room marked only '001'. 

The guard in front of the door smiling and greeting Tony, but has a confused look when Tony looks so nervous

"Wha-augghhhh" as Lauren hiding behind Tony quickly begins to crush the new guard's head in on itself with shields forcing pressure

Tony is crying and peeing his pants

"Open it, now."

He nods, inserting the code and card and other biosignatures allowing them inside.

"Turn her machine off."

He's hesitating, standing more still "I... I .... "

She's jamming the scissor deeper into him "I can start cutting you other places first you know, if you want that"

He yelps and lets out a tear , nodding "Ok... please... I'm engaged..."

She's laughing at this "I'm sure your fiance **loves** that you help guys rape the female prisoners"

 _I deserve this, don't I_ Tony is thinking as he enters the codes , applying thumb and eye to turn off Sophie's machine

Lauren's face lighting up as she sees Sophie

"N...n....now what...?" Tony standing there nervous looking behind him thinking about trying to run

Lauren turns toward him again "Well. That depends... has my wife been raped?"

Tony's face turns ghostly white at this, he's starting to sweat more, and is stuttering again "I--... w-well... y-you s-see...."

Lauren extends out a hand as multiple shields begin to compress Tony's body in on itself, him screeching but quickly cut off, as what was a fully grown person turns into basically a cube, the shields dissipating releasing the bloody flesh cube onto the floor

Stepping over now, hobbling, towards Sophie, her face looking completely angelic to Lauren, just from the artificial lighting in the small room

Sophie's eyes are creaking open, Lauren holding onto and embracing her warmly, rubbing her face against hers "You're back. Hello, beautiful."

Sophie just slowly trying to take in everything, seeming utterly bewildered

Lauren helps her wife out "Your name is Sophie von Strucker. I'm Lauren. I'm your wife." as she starts kissing her

Sophie is smiling now and kissing Lauren back 

Lauren pulls off her "We need to go. It's... not safe here. They have us locked up. Come on." helping Sophie yank out her IV and gently get her off the bed, and over to the sink and bath to wash herself up some

"How.... long.... was I.... gone... Lauren?" Sophie is croaking out while getting washed

Lauren is shaking her head "I don't know but... it looks like quite a while."

Sophie is sad , looking down, but then smiles again "I was with you the whole time."

Lauren crying, as she hugs her more "I know. I felt you. Your dreams. You're the only reason I kept going."

They both exit the room, Lauren helping guide Sophie as she is very unsteady still and can hardly walk yet, as they begin to traverse the halls, Lauren casually dispatching anyone around

Until they see rooms marked '002' and '003'

They pause looking at them, Sophie turns to her "What is it?"

Lauren just shaking a bit "I don't... I don't think it's right for anybody to suffer like this. We can't just let them go on." Sophie smiling as she kisses Lauren "You're sweet. Ok let's help them."

Lauren tries to remember exactly the mechanisms by which the previous door opened using her shields to force it open walking in still guiding Sophie, as they get over to what looks like a woman with blue skin and red hair, and a somewhat 'ageless' appearance lying unconscious in the hospital bed

"Hmm... hope this works" smashing her shields on the device Tony had used to release Sophie, as the two now stand there waiting for a reaction from the prisoner

"Hrrrruuggghhhh!" her face jerking up, she is sweating, looking confused and terrified

"Calm down. Calm down. We're here to rescue you." Lauren and Sophie putting their hands on her, and speaking soothingly, as she is still just breathing fast and darting her eyes about

".... Who are you? And what... where am I? What is all this?" Gesturing at her life support equipment

"We have no time to fully explain everything right now. Please just believe us that we want to help you and let's go ok?" The woman is slowly pondering this, then nods, as Lauren detaches her IV and she and Sophie help her get up off the bed and start to walk out the room "We have another person to get to, you can lean against the wall here for now" as they set her up, she is breathing slowly and her eyes rolling around some, like she's trying to focus

Lauren again uses her shields to unlock the door as she and Sophie enter, this woman is blonde and looks to be in her late 20s or early 30s

"Here we go again... " Lauren focuses and smashes the device surrounding her in the same spots she just did, as she and Sophie peer towards her waiting for a possible response

After about a minute, the woman's eyes start to blink and she is raising her head up turning around "....Hhhuuhhh.... whazzah?"

Lauren and Sophie smile at her "You're safe now. We're here to rescue you. We can't explain everything right away ok? Please come with us" reaching out hands to help her up

She quietly nods, accepting, as they pull out the IV and help walk her out the room and join the other woman, who is now standing more upright, and seems still a bit lost in thought until she begins speaking

"I... I remember my name. I am Raven Darkholme. ... You can call me MYSTIQUE." she extends out her hand for shaking, as Lauren and Sophie do so politely

".... Normally I'm not in others debts but.... thank you both." She bows to them some

"No need. We're just trying to help anyone we can, we both escaped ourselves."

The blonde woman they just freed is sort of looking around, "I... think I remember this now. Yes... I was ... captured, sedated and taken here. My name... is Regan Wyngarde. I am also known as LADY MASTERMIND." She smiles at the other three

"You are really good mutants to free me. I appreciate it." Nodding towards Lauren and Sophie, who accept it graciously

"We are Lauren and Sophie von Strucker. Or FENRIS." They both announce together to the other two, whose heads immediately perk up at that

"Oh.... that's right. No wonder you looked so familiar. I know all about you! Now I'm even _more_ happy to have met." Mystique happily shaking their hands more "I'm a huge fan of yours."

Regan smiling "...Yeah... Fenris.... Lauren... yeah. I know you too. You're awesome!"

The von Strucker sisters blushing briefly at all this praise "Alright. Well how should we go about leaving? Do either of you have ideas? Normally, we'd just destroy the place but... " glancing over at Sophie "I'm not sure our bodies can handle that much right now."

Mystique and Regan just smile. "We are basically experts at spying and infiltration. Don't worry about it. Just follow our lead."

#### 20 minutes later as they've walked all around figuring out the exit path from the underground prison

The burly man accompanied by three folks in guard uniforms is walking out, the clerk at the shop desk "Hey um. You guys on break I guess?" As the man grunts and nodding "Yeah though I'd take em for a treat why not right?" grins and pats the clerk on his back, as they leave the facility, the clerk looking a bit perplexed but accepting it waving off

The four reach a waiting vehicle, Lauren using his key to open the door as they all get in. Taking off and driving for a mile or two just to get some distance and be away from any surveillance surrounding the prison complex. They arrive at a fast food place, Mystique ordering in the drive-thru still in the guise of the man, using his digital currency.

As they all eat their stuff, the first actual meal they've had in a long time, everyone is still kind of breathing hard and panting "Are you sure they'll not figure out the truth though? I mean, if they start a nationwide hunt for us it won't be good."

Regan dismissively waving her hand "They're imbeciles. They will believe nothing has occurred. ...Well, at least unless they start rotating in new guards. But it should buy us enough time, a good week or two I'd guess, possibly more."

Breathing out in relief, nodding. "We need new clothes though.... and where will we stay?"

Mystique points to a nearby bank "There we go." as they all grin

#### After about 2 hours

The women are now dressed in regular civilian attire, after the bank robbery was a success due to their combined talents, as Lauren and Sophie are checking through a laptop they just bought, scanning for places to live

"Hm. It has to be kind of inconspicuous and out of the way."

"I know, you can pretend to be running your own small business or something? So other people know you're there but don't have to be friends or neighbors" Regan offers

"Damn. You're smart. Ok we'll.... hmm..." Lauren and Sophie looking at each other, then nodding "We'll run a dog daycare gig. Heeheehee!" 

Mystique and Regan's eyebrows raising "...Ok. That can work."

As they keep checking for places "There we go, that's more of a ranch. Perfect, looks folksy."

They start to set up online contact info to arrange the purchase when Lauren sees something out the side of the vehicle , her face going stone cold in confusion and fury "Wha.... what. No.... can't be."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah that bitch." 'Tique and Regan looking over , to see a giant digital screen advertising "PEACE. PROSPERITY. POLARIS 2024!" with a huge image of Lorna in some kind of official-seeming uniform, looking out sternly and majestically

Lauren is just shaking now "... is this some kind of a fucking sick JOKE?"

"'fraid not. She's in charge. Her and that blonde mind reader of hers. Pretty much disbanded the Council in all but name by now. And yeah, there are 'elections' but I mean...." smirking some now "noone serious is allowed to run against her. Last few who tried well... yeah they're gone. Plus... she controls all the media.... and I even heard they mess with the voting itself. So yeah she's the boss."

Lauren's eyes are lit aflame as her head turns back upward, mouth twitching ".... then we have work to do."

#### Roughly a week later, at a Juvenile Detention Center

Four people in official looking uniforms stride in, one flashing an electronic badge and applying their thumb print to verify "Mutant State Police. We've been told your facility has one..." pretending to need to look up the info "Miss Gloria Tucker. May we have a word with her?" 

The reception desk cops seem scared out of their minds but also wanting to impress , nodding "Oh yes. Yes we have her in our care. Of-of course you can speak with her. Is this.... did she do something else?"

Shaking head "Just part of an investigation that's all. We appreciate your cooperation." shaking hands as they follow the cop through the facility to a room

"Thank you again. We'll be in touch if we need anything else." As the cop is just nodding, trying to get in good hoping for career advancement prospects, walking away "Let me know, you get hungry, thirsty, anything ok?" Mystique waving them off until they're out of sight, as the four enter the room

Gloria has been reading her math and history textbooks trying to get an education as the inmates here are still required to submit homework assignments 

_Sigh.... I'm almost 18. Can't wait until-_

Turning around as she hears her door opening "Who is it? Wha- " her face goes totally wide and lights up, tears coming out "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" running as fast as she can jumping into Lauren's arms, hugging her "SOPHIE!!!" hugging her too, while Raven and Regan are just kind of smiling near the door

"I knew it.... I knew you would come back. You'd never... you'd never abandon me. I knew." she's crying hard and squeezing them both tight 

"I'm sorry Gloria. I thought I'd never see you again" Lauren crying too

"Wow. Look how big you are now." Holding onto her , Gloria smiling "Yeah mom I'm almost as tall as you now" Lauren smacks her in the side "Have you been keeping up your training?"

"Well... I try... but I got to be sneaky about it you know?" Her moms nodding

"So.... what happened with you guys?" Lauren and Sophie kind of get nervous at this, apprehensive unsure if they really want to tell her everything right away

Gloria picks up on their hesitation "Mom it's ok. It doesn't matter. I'm just.... that's why I'm here. Other kids at the orphanage kept on insulting you both, saying you're 'traitors' and other bullshit. I... I got into some fights. Took one too far... " she frowns looking down

"I hope you're not too mad at me"

Lauren and Sophie are just quietly laughing, as they sigh "If you only knew.... no. You're just sticking up for who you care about. That's never wrong." 

"Guys I hate to butt in here but we really better get going"

Nodding at them, Gloria asks in a whisper "Who are they?" "Some associates of ours. They're helping us out for a while. Is that ok?" Gloria nods, walking up to them, extending her hand "Hi I'm Gloria, I'm their daughter."

Mystique and Lady Mastermind regarding this teen girl with bemusement as they shake, "Nice to meet you Gloria." "Charmed."

"Alright, let's get your things and let's go."

"...Mom? How can I just go? I mean... this is a juvie. Like...."

Lauren putting her finger over Gloria's mouth "This will be a great chance to test your ability don't you think?" smiling at her

Gloria's eyes go wide, "Mom! Are you-are you being serious.... wow. Well.... alright...." she shrugs and begins to walk out of her room with the other women, as Lauren whispers to Regan to let her illusions go for a bit

"? Ok..." as she does, and they're revealed how they actually appear, "Now, Gloria!"

Gloria breathes in deep, closing her eyes, and rubbing her hands, then opens and stretches her arms out wide, as every single person around them in the fairly large facility is now frozen still. Each in their own personal time bubble isolated from everything else around.

"What the f-.... holy shit this girl is trippy" Mystique is blown away as they keep on walking down and out to the lobby, passing the guards and checkpoints

Gloria is able to keep walking with them, as she just is maintaining her focus, sweating a bit but pretty much able to keep everyone else held 

They're about to get to the door to leave the place entirely , Lauren and Sophie rubbing Gloria's head in appreciation "I have faith in you, you know that. I always will." she beams at them, "Yeah... they'll never know we were here. The only bad part is they might go flinging themselves into doors or something when I release it haha"

Lauren laughing with her "It's fine they'll be ok" as she reaches back with her shields, twisting the neck of the cop that had been pestering them before _Except for that annoying twit_

#### As they get back to their ranch that Mystique bought faking one of the bank robbery victim's identity

"Ok. Here's where we go our separate ways. You can contact us this way, let us know if you need any more help on a mission or anything." Mystique and Lady Mastermind exchange info with Lauren and Sophie

"... I have a feeling that we will. But in the meantime..." reaching out her phone and showing them some photos with descriptions and IDs "...please find out if you can locate any of these individuals. They're our lost comrades and we could really use them now." Raven and Regan downloading the pics of Lauren's former underlings onto their own devices, nodding. "We'll try our best." "Thank you two so much, you've been extremely helpful already."

Waving their hands casually "You saved our lives. Don't mention it please." As they look at her and Gloria again "Plus, we like both of you. And that kid really has something special. Bye!" waving as they walk out, Gloria smiling back at them "See ya! Thanks guys!"

"So Gloria... I've been meaning to ask you before. What happened after we were gone?"

"? You don't know mom? Well... the base got attacked.... and...." tensing up some, but fights through it to keep talking "a lot of us died. Only me, Doug and Yana made it out I think."

"! Attacked huh. By who?"

"I think they said Pyro?"

Nodding "Hmm that... makes sense. Damn. Well I figured as much. Ok Gloria here's the truth: both your moms got captured and 'arrested'. We were put on trial and imprisoned. That's why we were gone."

Gloria looking shocked "No... you aren't bad... what?"

Lauren just looking sad at her daughter "Well tell _them_ that I guess. Anyway, you deserved to know."

Gloria is struggling to take this in, seeming conflicted now "Mom... are you guys.... still in trouble? Will they be coming for us?"

Lauren and Sophie exchange glances at each other, Sophie answering "Maybe. But... not if we can get the people who would come for us first. Yknow?"

Gloria stunned again but agrees, nodding slowly "Y-yeah... ok. Sure. You're right."

"Do you happen to have any idea where Doug and Illyana went?"

Shakes head "They literally teleported away leaving me to an orphanage.... I was a wreck actually so I don't remember everything too well....."

Lauren and Sophie hugging her close "It's alright. That's the past. They probably just wanted to protect you." Gloria nodding in their arms, sniffling some "Yeah.... that's what they said..."

"We can just spend some time here, we need to build up our strength. It was.... tiring... being imprisoned for so long. And we have things we need to accomplish still. Maybe you might even get to be involved this time Gloria." She is super happy hearing this "Really? You mean it?" Smiles and nods "Yeah. You proved you can handle yourself in a quick situation already. Well, we'll let you know when the time comes. Let's just lie low and train until then alright?" "Ok mom sure!" she bounds off to go plug in a gaming console they had bought and installed at the ranch

Lauren and Sophie looking to each other and talking quietly "Is she really up for... what we have to do Lauren?" Lauren breathes out a bit "We'll find out what she's truly made of when it happens. But I really do have faith in her."

#### Several weeks later

Lauren and Sophie are out in front of their ranchhouse meditating again in their positions, Gloria attempting to commune alongside them

_I'm not really getting much out of this but... well I guess it's relaxing ? And I s'pose it sharpens my focus or whatever mom said_

A teleportation sound is heard, as Lauren and Sophie's eyes open and they search... finding both Doug Ramsey and Illyana Rasputin in front of them... with another cloaked individual behind

They get up jogging towards reaching out their arms smiling "Hey! You guys!" Gloria screams sprinting ahead of her moms "DOUG!!!! YANA!!!" she flings herself on them embracing, Doug knocked to the ground "...Ow"

"Sorry. I forgot I'm bigger now." Gloria sheepish, scratching her head, as everyone kind of laughs

"So who's behin- whoa. What?" Lauren tenses up ready for combat

Doug being pulled up to his feet by Magik and Gloria , as he puts out his hands in front of Lauren trying to calm her down "Yeah don't get mad it's nothing bad I promise... just hear them out alright?" 

Lauren lowers herself and just stands there "...Ok. Let's hear."

The cloaked individual steps forward, removing it "Hello Lauren. Long time no see." as Clarice Fong makes her presence known

Gloria looking around her confused "Mom? Is she a baddie?" Lauren turning to her "Let's find out. But would you go inside now? I have a feeling this might need to be an adults-only conversation dear." placing her hands on Gloria gently

"Aw damnit. You know I'm like 17 now right?" Lauren just looking right at her still, letting her know this isn't really a request. "FINE! GOD!" as she turns and leaves.

"I'm sorry about her. She is that way. Teenagers right?" Lauren shrugging as Clarice laughs softly. "No problem Lauren. Ok..."

Walking towards them "I know you're surprised to see me. Trust me, I'm surprised to see me here too" as she lets out a quiet chuckle again, then her face gets more somber turning towards Lauren "... but the situation is serious.

Lorna... is out of control. You probably already heard or noticed she's the 'Lead Councillor' of our homeland now?" Lauren nodding

"Yeah, well... that's one way of putting it. Another would be she's our undisputed dictator or overlord." Doug and Illyana both looking down, a bit concerned

"She's been amassing power ever since you two were put away.... in fact she'd been getting more and more manipulative and cold ever since Esme was taken out. But..." Clarice is tearing up some "I never dreamed it would get so far.

Esme came back from her year absence... changed. Much more obedient to Lorna, more wild and reckless too. Lauren, they put John in jail!" Lauren and Sophie taken aback by that

"Yeah, just because he dared to want to run in the election against her. She has most of the public fooled now too. And what's worse..." 

"Talk, you do it." Illyana putting her hands on Blink's back encouraging her fellow teleporter

Clarice sighs, nodding to herself before continuing "She's had the President of the human USA installed. So she more or less indirectly controls both countries. But now, she wants more. There's a planned conference to be held between the representatives of the Mutant Homeland and Human USA in about a week's time. I've heard the goal is to basically sign a treaty that would essentially combine both countries together."

"Isn't that what you all always wanted?" A skeptical Sophie asks

Clarice appears hurt by this but swallows her pride "Sure but. Not with a power-mad queen ruling over everybody." turning to face Lauren again "Lauren, you have to stop her before this treaty takes place. If you don't, I fear for the whole world. With one person this powerful, it's never a good thing... she'll have command of the strongest military AND tons of mutants. It might usher in WWIII. Or, she'll just keep expanding her tyranny 'peacefully'. Either way, we can't just let freedom die like this! I know..." choking up and looking Lauren and Sophie straight in their eyes

"I know that you two have done horrible things. You both forced me to help you even. But I also know you care. You actually want to accomplish something, to make change. It's not just about your ego like with her." She is thinking more "... besides, maybe the only way to take down a monster is with an even bigger monster."

"So, that's my speech. That's why I came. Please Lauren, you've got to stop her! You're our last hope. Nobody else is strong enough or willing to try anymore." Clarice finally goes silent, pausing and waiting expectantly for a response

Lauren is considering all that's been said, as she slowly starts grinning "Let's say I buy all of that. By the way, I do. And I do take her out. What makes you think I won't just be the same way, and do the same thing? You know I might."

Clarice smiles "Because if you do, we'll stop you." extending out her hand to Lauren

"Feel free to try anytime" as they shake, and Blink waves goodbye to Doug and Illyana before warping out

"Well... that was interesting" Sophie is very overwhelmed

Lauren just chuckling to herself "I'm not killing that bitch for her sake, or anyone's. It's just because she irritates me. If it makes Clarice or whoever happy, that's a cool bonus I guess." shrugging

Doug brings out a laptop and starts to speak about details of the conference and strategy when Lauren cuts him off "Tomorrow OK? We all need to rest now." he relents as they walk inside

#### That night

Lauren and Sophie lying in bed, Sophie is curled up next to Lauren ".... Can't sleep?"

Lauren turns to her "... I've been thinking. All that time spent 'out there' with my mind wandering around. Well it gave me some insight into myself."

"Oh yeah? And what'd you find out?"

Lauren just staring up at the ceiling "I know what I am now. I wasn't put on this world to create a homeland, build a 1000-year kingdom, or help out all mutantkind. 

No, I'm here... to destroy. To ruin. My role is provocation, aggression, disturbance. It's... what I do best. 

You could say I'm here to 'accelerate change', or 'boost evolution' I guess.... but really, I'm the bad guy."

Sophie just taking all this in, smirking at the end "Then I'm the 'bad guy' too, Lauren. Let's **both** be 'bad'... together!" Starting to kiss her wife all over her face, neck, and breasts

Lauren giggling a bit, feeling ticklish "Damnit, I'm being serious... ah whatever" as they embrace and make love together.

#### Early hours of the morning

Lauren walking out of the bed to grab a beer from their fridge, as one of the most annoying dogs is loudly barking and growling at her. She has an odd look on her face, then opens the fence as it comes lunging towards her... 

Lauren staring right at the dog, matching its feral gaze, feeling her own instinct come surging through her as she and it lock eyes... the dog slows and stops, seeming unsure... then yelps and runs back. Lauren just lightly smiles and returns to her drink

#### Later during the day

Everyone is finally seated around a table as Doug has his computer out trying to go over the plan and details

"Ok. So the big treaty-signing conference will be held in a week's time, here" pointing at the map "right in the middle of our two countries, in Omaha Nebraska."

"Wow fan-cy" Gloria is joking

"Hey Omaha's nice. Anyway... apparently Lorna is cocky enough that to impress the human leadership and help convince their public of sincerity, they've installed some kind of a mutant ability suppressing machine that will cover the whole building the conference is held at, for the duration." 

"! What? I thought that was impossible to make..."

Shaking head "Not anymore. Lots of things are going from impossible to reality. With mutants like Sage or Forge working for you, you can do a lot. But, it's a good thing... this will make the mutant leaders extremely vulnerable."

"... Yeah and if we show up, we die immediately. That sounds appealing." Lauren snorts

"Not so fast." Doug grins "Forge can design all the fancy gadgets he wants, and Sage might be the 'god of computation'." 

As he puffs his chest out slightly and gets a more upright posture "But there's no way they're beating someone who can intuitively talk to and reason with the machines themselves!"

Illyana staring at Doug so proud, as she rubs his back, he wincing slightly "Darling please go easier", she apologizes and relaxes her grip

"Hahahahhahahahhaa. Wow, well you convinced us. Doug you really are the hero of this story aren't you?" He just shrugs "What can I say, they don't call me Cypher... for nothing."

#### A week later as the conference begins

All of the human and mutant dignitaries and upper echelon are gathered inside the gigantic ballroom, dressed luxuriously as various drones record everything for posterity, beaming to a global live audience

Lorna is next to her trusted right-hand woman Esme as the two are entertaining guests and VIPs making small talk, while also giving snappy one-liners to gathered journalists

_Oh Lauren, if you could only have **one tenth** of my mental capacity. The key to taking over isn't agitating the ignorant masses or fomenting uprisings. Rather it's simply a matter of bending the will of the tiny handful of elites who truly control things. All you need to do is know who the right people to own and manipulate are... and it's all yours._

As she lets out a sigh. _But I suppose that's why I'm here, and you're rotting brainless in some dungeon._ Laughing a bit to herself. Esme purrs as she picks up on the thoughts, gently scrunching Lorna's back and shoulders through her uniform.

"Ah madam, your glass is empty. If you'd be so kind as to permit me..." a nearby waitress steps forward attempting to pour more wine for Chief Councillor Lorna

"...Hrmph. It doesn't seem empty but alright." extending it out as she pours

"Thank you, your most imperious magisterial highness."

Lorna raising an eyebrow "Mm.... yes."

"To be in the presence of... the queen of queens, the sun and the moon, your most august awe inspiring- ... ah who am I kidding. You're a fucking idiot" as the waitress slams her head against Lorna's, knocking her to the ground

Everyone nearby freaking out shouting, weapons being drawn, reporters screaming into their microphones, Esme panics and grabs onto Lorna checking on her... as the waitress just stands there laughing openly "So **easy** " 

"Nobody better make **any** fucking moves, or I start executing **every last one** of you motherfuckers!" screams out a 'bodyguard' nearby the human President, as she grabs him pointing her fingers shaped like a gun to his head "Starting with this little piggy right here!" using her other hand to 'shoot' a force blast up into the ceiling, causing everyone nearby to jump for cover and get startled, and back off of her

Lorna shakes her head as she gets up, pushing Esme off "Just what is going on.... SECURITY! IN HERE N-" They are all frozen in place, perfectly still, as one of the 'interns' has their hands up focusing. "Oh.... ha. Hahahhahahahahaha! Very clever." As Lady Mastermind's illusions go away, and the waitress, bodyguard and intern are revealed as Lauren, Sophie and Gloria

As Lorna touches above her forehead feeling some blood trickle, still laughing some "I'm impressed. I thought you were a goner Lauren." 

Lauren just staring out at her "Yeah, well. I got better." 

"So... what is it that you _want?_ " Lorna growling

Lauren leans her head back slightly, looking around noticing all the cameras, as she pauses before answering "Terror."

"?! What? That's the most idio-"

" **WORLDWIDE!** " As Lauren flings Polaris' body against a wall, a cracking sound is heard as Lorna slumps down, a large dent having been made. Esme shocked and looking menacingly at Lauren as she runs off to help her beloved leader

"You can't **run away** , you can't **hide!** " Lauren loudly shouting to the assembled crowd, as panic builds and many are now bolting for the exits

Lauren just laughing loudly now "I came to **get** you, **GET DOWN!** " large flat shields forcing down everyone who was making a break for it to the floor 

Looking right at Polaris' bloodied and coughing face again, puffing herself up "RESPECT!" 

Gloria showing a few signs of nervousness , Lauren turns to her "And you can't turn back now...."

" _This_ is what you **need** , it's what you **feel** , it's what you're **living for!** **LET'S FUCKING RIOT!** " looking towards Sophie " **GO!** " who grins, the human President near her sweating nervously as she still has her hand to his head

Sophie looking out towards everyone "And welcome to my paradise...." turning to face the human President eye-to-eye "there's no good reason to **keep** you alive" as he starts to panic and stumble away from her

" **DIE! DIE! DIE!** , my darling" blasting him with repeated force waves as his body explodes 

Both Lauren and Sophie shout out " **RUN!** " at the surrounding guests who are freaking out more and again scrambling away 

Sophie just grinning more as she starts to creep her body around like a spider "...but you can't hide..."

Sophie and Lauren now both shout in unison "There's **no** escape from where you're coming from, we're going to the **top** where we _belong!_ " as their shields and force blasts begin destroying all the guests both mutant and human who made a run for it

Gloria sweating more, getting increasingly nervous _Was this... was this always their plan...???_ looking around herself anxiously as the mutants loyal to Lorna are flinging themselves at her moms, before being brutally beaten down 

Gloria grabbing the sides of her head, mumbling to herself "Life... is like a videogame.... with no chance to win..." 

Lauren walks right up to a badly wounded Elixir, lying with a chandelier poking through him, as he's gurgling up blood.

She looks down at him as he sees her, hesitantly and pleading in his eyes "... I **told** you this would happen." smiling and chuckling at him. He simply cries, as life fades away. 

Putting a hand on Gloria noticing how tense she is "Maybe we sit down, and talk... about the Revolution and stuff?"

Turning her around to face the chaos around her "... But it doesn't work like that. You _can't_ turn back now, there's _no_ way back. You feel the **power** to destroy your enemy!!!"

Lady Mastermind simply standing there, absorbing and luxuriating in the unfolding mayhem. _I knew you two were worth it.... ah, such bliss._

Suddenly, a feral noise can be heard as Laura Kinney aka X-23 leaps through the air, implanting her adamantium claws through Regan's back. The woman spitting out innards in shock, barely understanding what just happened as she starts to perish.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Gloria totally losing it now, getting re traumatized like from her time in the base invasion, as she falls to the ground sobbing

"Hmph. What a nuisance." Lauren locks the animalistic mutant down with shields as Sophie stands right up to her, pointing at the back of her head and exploding it.

They both begin to speak together again "Another life _wasted!_ Another soldier's **dead!** "

Looking at Gloria and and cameras, gesturing around them "This SYSTEM'S guilty! It's true, but sad."

Pointing right at a wounded Lorna with Esme pulling her away "Our **life** is what _they_ control, soon they're gonna take our **bodies and souls!** "

Whispering down to Gloria "lock arms with us honey. It's go time."

She is hyperventilating, in total panic mode, and won't cooperate

Speaking to her in a sterner tone "...Gloria. We're your mothers. Lock arms. Now."

_Why.... why is.... none of it.... should be...._

They forcefully pull her up and place arms around her and clasp their own hands together, as a white distortion field begins appearing around the trio

Gloria mumbling to herself "No.... _no_... I don't... I don't **want** this... I don't want **any** of it..."

"Mutants **forever!** " they scream out, putting an arm over their hearts in the homeland salute

"NONE OF IT SHOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!" as Gloria has totally lost it, her power wildly surging out of her, latching around Lauren

Lauren notices a strange sensation "? What is-" as time seems to slow... then stop.... and then go backwards

There is a rushing of images, scenes, events personalities, as all of Lauren's experiences are apparently flying away, her reality zipping reverse in time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wakes up startled, sweaty, in a shriek again. The nearby clock reads 02:30 as the sounds of the music box which her great-grandparents owned continue playing in her head.

There is pouring rain outside her window in the old Inner Circle HQ which the Mutant Underground has recently claimed as its own

As Lauren looks around herself, flexing her arms and hands out, staring at them. _What... in the **world?**_

She begins to realize what must have occurred, thunder coming down outside the window... as she simply laughs. 

##### Musical Inspiration

I'm Afraid of Americans - David Bowie (Song for introductory scene, suggestive of the bigotry and prejudices of ordinary human beings in a world with known mutants)

Bad Girls Need Love Too! - State of the Union (Ok this song is straight-up nearly pornographic so watch where you listen to it. But yeah it worked well for this sex scene I put in early on)

Summer Breeze - Seals and Crofts (Relaxing tune for Lauren, Sophie being happy together, same with Gloria or the other members of their entourage)

Cupid's Chokehold (feat. Patrick Stump) - Gym Class Heroes (Song about Lauren and Sophie being girlfriends)

White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane (Sophie undergoing the DNA-altering procedure, it's kind of like her taking psychedelic drugs in a way, fundamentally rewriting who she is and turning her upside down, plus the concept it's "forbidden")

Every Breath You Take - The Police (Meant to symbolize Artie spying on Andy and Phoebe for Lauren)

Chaos Theme - Shin Megami Tensei IV (Yes it's literally from a videogame but it's extremely good. Symbolic of the first time Sophie uses Fenris, and how it's kind of a building ominous thing that superficially might seem joyful)

Guts - Susumu Hirasawa (Somewhat romantic, but just gentle song meant to suggest the peaceful good times Lauren, Sophie, and Gloria had together during this time period)

IxC999 - White Ring (Song lyrics are mainly "my face is falling off" and it's kind of suggestive of Sophie losing control over herself and giving in to the darker urges the Fenris-using ancestors are coaxing her into, meant to symbolize Sophie being "disoriented" or "confused/overwhelmed" and changing)

Desire - Meg Myers (Romance/sex song for Lauren and Sophie, kind of also implying Lauren wanting to take over Sophie or make her a part of herself)

Burn - Sidewalks and Skeletons (Sort of a "hardcore" song, it's meant to symbolize Lauren and Sophie totally unleashing their power on the humans of that town after their discovery about Artie)

Gang Bang - Madonna (Song about "shooting my lover in the head" so you can guess where to place this in the story. It's basically about Lauren/Sophie attacking Andy/Phoebe)

SZA - Babylon (Very kind of sad song, symbolizing self-loathing, for when Lauren is held prisoner and it seems all hope is gone)

Once In A Lifetime - Talking Heads (Fun little song that has a sort of emotional core, to symbolize the passage of time while Lauren and Sophie "sleep")

Lipgloss (Tenebrae remix) - Dead Fetus ("Edgy" song for when Lauren has to wake up to ... what she has to wake up to, after 5 years. Lyrics are pretty much literally just the words "Get Off Me" over and over so yeah)

Lovin' You - Minnie Riperton (Song for when Lauren and Sophie re-interact after the 5 year absence)

Earth - Susumu Hirasawa (Interlude or 'inbetween' music theme for when Lauren Sophie and a teenage Gloria are together again, acting more as a family, more at peace, if only for a while)

Into The Death - Atari Teenage Riot (I literally ripped from these lyrics for a large part of the final action scene's dialogue, in case you wonder why Lauren and Sophie sound a bit clunky or awkward there)

Fear - Susumu Hirasawa (Good theme music for the ending, meant to signify sort of uncertainty or dread)

My Way - Frank Sinatra (Good song for a "finale" of a character)

Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey (Silly pop song but it has some ok parts for Lauren)

Trigger Happy Jack - Poe (Song is gendered in the wrong way for this fic but basically works for someone talking about Lauren)

Bad Guy - Billie Eilish (Clear reference to Lauren's realization about herself, although this song is a bit too poppy to truly work but it's ok)

Revolution - The Beatles (Kind of a heavy or somewhat sad song about revolutions, meant to maybe get you to question them some or rethink what they could/should be like)

Mr Roboto - Styx (Just throwing this in here since I had Doug sing some of the refrain, this song actually isn't very good in my opinion)

Death Of A President (D.I.Y. Do It Yourself!) - Atari Teenage Riot (This band has so many songs that can work for this fic, but for this chapter I like this song, it gives off the energy of like, you've decided to take on the mission to assassinate the most powerful leader in the world or something. Really aggressive high energy militant vibes that work very well throughout the chapter of symbolizing Lauren's commitment to her goals at all costs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 3-month wait. 
> 
> Well, I finally concluded this! 
> 
> I feel mostly satisfied although I'm sure there are as always things I wish I had done better. (Mostly with regards to that final action scene, I keep going back and forth in my mind whether it would be more satisfying for it to have been more of a full-on battle between Lauren and Polaris both with their powers. 
> 
> I also think maybe the gender ratio for this chapter is kinda skewed, for some reason I ended up using almost entirely female characters for this one... I swear it wasn't some plan, that just turned out that way, shrug)
> 
> Hopefully there are still enough people in this fandom so some folks read this
> 
> Essentially this morphed into a love letter to not just The Gifted, but what I feel was the spirit behind the show, and the potential of the show. And just to X-Men overall. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments and MUTANTS UNITE!


End file.
